Your Voice
by V3Yagami
Summary: "Aku bisu dan mencintai laki-laki yang mengkhianatiku", "Aku temperamental dan sangat mencintai adik tiriku sendiri", "Aku selalu disiksa oleh ayahku", "Aku pecandu", "aku kesepian di istana yang megah", "aku pembuat onar" / "God, please help us!"
1. Chapter 1

**haaaaiii, duh maap yah lagi-lagi bikin fict baru, lover eternal masih dalam proses nih, soalnya aku mau rombak abis dari alur cerita aslinya, ngga apa-apa kan?**

**oh iya cerita satu ini, kenapa judulnya "You Voice"? ini menceritakan tentang sekelompok remaja yang mengalami masalah masing-masing, baca aja yah ceritanya, yah intinya mereka berharap akan ada sesorang yang dapat mendengar suara hatinya, gitu... XD  
><strong>

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

_Tik tik tik_

Terdengar detik jam berbunyi didalam ruangan yang bernuansa pink yang nampak indah, namun mengandung unsur kelam didalamnya, sengaja tidak memasang bunyi alarm karena bangun jam 5 pagi sudah biasa bagi seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink ini. Kini matanya tengah terbuka, memandang langit-langit dikamarnya yang sempit ini. Ditengokan kepalanya kearah jam kecil disamping tempat tidurnya yang terletak diatas meja belajar.

'_Sudah jam setengah 6?'_ dalam hati gadis itu berucap.

Gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil handuk serta peralatan mandinya, dia membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum turun untuk membuatkan sarapan. Saat sedang asyik dengan masakan yang dihidangkannya, sebuah lengan menempel dipucuk kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan putri," seorang wanita dewasa berdiri dibelakangnya dengan satu lengan diatas kepalanya.

Sang gadis membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyingkirkan lengan tersebut sambil cemberut.

"Hahahaha, iya iya maaf, kamu memang paling tidak suka diganggu saat memasak kan, oh iya Sakura, hari ini kamu ingat kan? Makan siang bersama teman Ibu," ucap yang ternyata adalah Ibunya.

Sakura, nama gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil meletakkan telur mata sapi yang sudah siap untuk disantap. Sembari sarapan, Sakura mengeluarkan hpnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu lalu ditujukan pada ayahnya.

**Hari ini ibu tidak usah mengantarku, Ino akan menjemputku ke sekolah dengan mobil pacarnya**

"Oh begitu, baiklah, kamu hati-hati yah, salam untuk Ino dari ibu."

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis pada ibunya, hubungan mereka sangat dekat, apalagi sejak kecelakaan ayahnya saat sedang mengantar Sakura ketempat kursus vokalnya, Sakura terus menerus menyalahi dirinya atas kematian ayahnya. Namun berkat kedua sahabatnya Ino dan Sai, Sakura bisa menghadapi semuanya bertahap, walaupun memakan waktu dua tahun untuk membuat Sakura ceria kembali.

Ibu Sakura pamit berangkat kerja sedangkan Sakura membereskan piring di meja makan, dikecupnya kening putri kesayangannya itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Saat Sakura selesai membereskan peralatan makannya, dia keluar dan sangat kebetulan sekali Ino baru saja sampai bersama pacarnya, Shikamaru.

"Hai cantiiik, siap untuk hari pertama kita di dunia SMA?" sapa wanita berambut pirang didalam mobil, Sakura mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyuman terbaik yang dia punya.

Sakura berlari menuju mobil tersebut dan tersenyum pada Shikamaru yang sedang menyetir.

"Ceria sekali, ada kejadian bagus kah?" taya Shikamaru menatap Sakura melalui kaca spion.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengetikkan sesuatu pada hpnya dan ditunjukkan pada kedua pasangan tersebut.

**Ibuku akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan calon ayah tiriku nanti, aku harap dia orang yang baik dan sayang pada ibu.**

"Waahh, kau pasti sangat tidak sabar yah untuk bertemu dengannya," tebak Shikamaru yang dijawab oleh tawa Sakura yang tidak bersuara.

Ino dan Shikamaru sudah berpacaran sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP kelas 2, mereka dan Sail ah yang benar-benar tahu bagaimana kondisi Sakura sebenarnya, dan mereka sangat menyayangi Sakura.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Shikamaru memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman dan menyuruh para wanita itu untuk pergi duluan, karena Shikamaru ingin merokok sebentar sebelum upacara penerimaan murid baru dimulai.

Kebetulan musim semi lah yang sedang berkunjung saat ini, sehingga bunga-bunga yang berasal dari pojon Sakura itu berjatuhan karena tertiup angina saking rindangnya, melihat hal itu Sakura berlari kegirangan dan tidak melihat kedepan.

"Sakura! Awa-" teriak Ino tapi…

_BRUUUKK._

Sakura terjatuh.

Menabrak seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedang memegang minuman dan menyebabkan minuman itu tertumpah ke seragamnya, mata onyxnya menatap mata emerald dengan sinis.

Diremasnya botol minuman itu.

_Krek._

Sakura langsung bangkit dan membungkuk terus menerus tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Ino yang inisiatif langsung menyusul Sakura yang sedang mengalami kesulitan.

"M-Maafkan dia, dia tidak sengaja," ucap Ino yang ikut membungkuk.

"Yang berbuat salah dia! Dia yang harus meminta maaf!" bentak laki-laki itu yang menyebabkan Sakura memundurkan satu langkah kebelakang.

"Hei, Teme! Jangan sinis begitu dong, dia kan tidak sengaja," ucap laki-laki disamping sambil merangkulnya.

"Diam Dobe! Kau mau menyuci seragamku dan mengeringkannya dalam waktu 5 menit? Hah!"

"S-Sasuke, kamu keterlaluan, i-ini kan tidak terlalu basah, Cuma dibagian blazer, n-nanti juga kering," kini wanita berambut panjang berwarna indigo itu memasuki percakapan.

"Diam Hinata! Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu!"

"Teme! Jangan kasar pada pacarku!"

"Kau didiklah pacarmu dengan benar! Jangan suka mencampuri urusan orang!"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar laki-laki yang tidak punya pengalaman pacaran sama sekali!"

"N-Naruto sudaaah~"

Kini Ino dan Sakura hanya terdiam melihat ketiga orang ini yang sedang ber adu mulut, melihat hubungan kedua laki-laki itu, Sakura teringat pada Shikamaru dan Sai yang juga sering sindir-sindiran.

"Kau!" kini pemuda bermata onyx menunjuk kearah wajah Sakura, "Apa kau bisu! Cepat minta maaf!"

Sakura terdiam sementara Ino yang menggeram ditahan tangannya oleh Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu tahu apa yang mau Ino lakukan tadi, tapi ini memang salah Sakura, dengan cekatan dia mengambil hp disakunya dan mengetikkan pesan.

"Hei! Minta maaf! Bukan malah memainkan h-" ucapan pemuda itu terhenti ketika Sakura menunjukkan layer hp itu padanya.

**Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf, andai saja aku tidak bisu, aku pasti akan meminta maaf padamu secara formal, maaf.**

Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat pesan dilayar hp Sakura, dan Ino tahu hanya dengan melihat ekspresi Sasuke, dia bisa menebak kalau Sakura mengaku pada laki-laki brengsek itu, bahwa dirinya bisu.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi dan berlari meninggalkan mereka, sebelum menyusul Sakura, Ino menatap sinis pada Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata.

"Oy, Teme… ada apa?" tanya Naruto menepuk pundaknya.

"T-tidak… tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Entah dia tidak yakin tentang apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, seenaknya mengatai orang bisu, dan ternyata benar orang itu bisu, tapi… yang sangat tidak bisa dia lupakan adalah, wajahnya… wajah wanita yang dia belum tahu namanya itu saat menunjukkan layer hp kewajahnya. Sakura… tersenyum.

Namun bukan senyum gembira yang ditunjukkan.

Terdapat rasa pilu dan sakit dalam senyuman itu, membuat seorang Sasuke yang mengalir keturunan Uchiha di darahnya membatu.

"Puas apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap seseorang sambil merokok.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sinis.

Orang itu menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan perlahan hisapan terakhirnya itu. Sambil berjalan melewati Sasuke, orang itu berbisik, "Jangan macam-macam dengan Sakura kami."

Untuk kedua kalinya seorang Uchiha membatu.

Apa yang terjadi hari ini?

Ditubruk gadis cantik namun menyebalkan dan ternyata bisu.

Lalu diancam oleh laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut model nanas itu.

"Aarrrghh!"

"K-kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo jalan."

Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil, ketiga orang tua mereka pemegang saham terbesar di Konoha, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha, Uzumaki, dan Hyuuga? Bahkan saat penerima murid baru mereka bertiga mendapat tempat duduk khusus. Saat kepala sekolah sedang berpidato, mata onyx Sasuke mencari sesuatu dibelakangnya, dan ditemukannya lah sesuatu itu. Seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang tersenyum… lembut namun kini bukan pilu atau sakit yang terkandung dalam senyuman itu melainkan senyuman tulus dan…manis.

Oke, Sasuke mengakui kalau Sakura itu tidak terlalu jelek dan juga tidak bisa dibilang sangat cantik, namun pemuda it uterus menerus melirik gadis itu diam-diam, entah kenapa alasannya.

Ah!

Pasti karena dia merasa bersalah atas perlakuannya tadi.

"Ya, pasti karena itu," gumam Sasuke.

"Hah? Kau ngomong apa Teme?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Selesai pidato, seluruh murid memasuki kelasnya masing-masing, sangat disayangkan bahwa Shikamaru dan Ino tidak satu kelas, ditambah lagi Sakura lah yang satu kelas dengan Shikamaru.

"Pidato Nona Tsunade sangat membosankan, aku jadi mengantuk," gerutu Shikamaru sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengetik hpnya.

**Kamu memang selalu merasa bosan, hanya cuaca cerah dan Ino yang membuatmu tidak merasa bosan, tapi menurutku Nona Tsunade itu cantik sekali loh.**

"Heh, dan kamu… jadi yang tidak bisa membuatku bosan itu 3 hal Sakura, ingat itu, oh iya ngomong-ngomong katanya Tsunade itu juga dokter loh."

Sakura sedikit terkejut dan cepat mengetik hpnya. Melihat Sakura yang mengetik dengan antusias membuat Shikamaru sedikit tertawa.

**Aku tidak tahu itu, keren! Sudah cantik, pintar dan berprofesi pula! Aku ingin seperti dia!**

"Pasti bisa, aku jamin," jawab Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Waaahhh, ini kelas kita Temee!" teriak laki-laki pirang membuka pintu kelas tiba-tiba.

"Dobe, berisik!"

"Hhh, sayang Hinata tidak sekelas denganku, aku muak selalu satu kelas denganmu sejak sd," gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Harusnya itu kata-kataku!" timpal Sasuke yang juga berjalan kearah bangkunya.

Dan ternyata bangku Sasuke itu berada disamping belakang Sakura dimana didepan Sasuke adalah Naruto, dan disamping Sasuke adalah Shikamaru yang duduk dibelakang Sakura persis, laki-laki yang mengancam Sasuke tadi pagi.

"Oh, kamu yang tadi, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal, namamu?" ucap Naruto yang sok sksd dan tentu saja ini membuat Sasuke sedikit jengkel, bisa-bisanya Naruto sok kenal begitu.

Sakura hendak mengetk sesuatu di hpnya tapi Shikamaru keburu menjawabnya.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura."

"Eh? Kau… pacarnya?"

Bagus Naruto! Kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Sasuke lontarkan.

"Sahabatnya," jawab Shikamaru sambil memainkan rambut pink Sakura yang terurai panjang sepinggang itu.

Sakura tersenyum pada si pirang dan memberikan hpnya.

**Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal yah.**

'_Dia… tidak bisa bicara atau apa?'_ pikir Naruto.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pikiran Naruto saat ini, bahkan Sasuke pun tidak menjelaskan pada sahabatnya itu tentang kondisi Sakura yang dia sudah tahu saat pagi tadi.

Tak terasa waktu pun berlalu, kini sekolah telah usai, saatnya Sakura pergi ke restoran dimana tempat ibunya sudah memesan tempat untuk makan siang bersama calon ayah tirinya, sejak kejadian kecelakaan itu, Sakura sangat sedih melihat sang ibu bekerja sendiri, sampai suatu saat ibu Sakura mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa dia jatuh cinta lagi pada laki-laki yang baik dan berjanji pada Sakura bahwa ayahnya lah satu-satunya laki-laki yang paling dicintai didunia.

Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil berlompat-lompat kecil.

Masih dengan seragamnya, Sakura berhenti didepan restoran tujuannya. Dia memasuki restoran itu dan disambut ramah oleh pelayan.

"Silahkan masuk, untuk berapa orang?"

Tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan pelayan itu Sakura segera mengambil hp disakunya, namun tindakannya terhenti karena sepasang tangan memegang pundaknya.

"Dia bersamaku," ucap laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan bermata onyx.

"Oh, maaf, silahkan."

**~Sakura POV~**

Hah? Siapa orang ini? Sejak kapan aku kenal dengan pemuda setampan ini? Oke alihkan dulu pandanganku padanya, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, aku melihat kearah wajahnya dan dia menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu pasti Sakura kan? Anak perempuannya Momoko?"

Bagaimana bisa tahu? Untuk mempercepat keadaan aku anggukan saja kepalaku.

"Ayo, mereka sudah ada diatas."

Dia menggandeng, menuntunku kearah meja yang sudah dipeas, tapi bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu?

"Ah, Itachi, maaf yah memaksamu datang dan meninggalkan klub mu."

Aku melihat pada seseorang yang mengatakan kalimat itu yang tak lain adalah ibuku!

Aku membuka mulutku seolah ingin bicara sesuatu….

Ah aku lupa, aku bisu.

"Bagaimana ibu bisa tahu dia? Dia itu anak sulung Fugaku, Sakura. Ini Fugaku perkenalkan ini anakku, Sakura."

Seolah tahu apa maksudku, Ibu memperkenalkanku pada orang yang disampingnya, laki-laki dewasa yang berwibawa dan tampan.

"Selamat siang, Sakura," sapanya dengan senyum yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Aku tersenyum, senyum manis andalanku dan membungkuk seolah memperkenalkan diriku, lalu aku membalikkan tubuhku dan membungkuk pada putra sulungnya.

"Hahaha, sopan sekali, aku langsung menyukainya," ucap Fugaku sambil menopang dagu memakai tangannya.

"Ya, dia memang anak yang sopan," ibuku memang suka memujiku, tapi kali ini entah kenapa aku merasa sangat malu dipuji berlebihan begitu.

"Salam kenal aku Itachi, semoga kita bisa akur yah," laki-laki yang merupakan putra sulung itu mengajaku berjabat tangan, kugenggam tangannya dan kuberikan juga senyuman terbaikku.

"Oh iya, mana adikmu?"

Adik?

Ah iya, dia anak sulung, kalau ada sulung berarti ada bungsu kan?

"Dia dalam perjalanan kesini, sebentar lagi juga sam-"

"aku disini!"

**~Normal POV~**

Sakura menoleh pada suara yang muncul dibelakangnya, matanya terbelalak melihat sosok yang datang dengan wajah dingin dan mata onyx nya yang menusuk.

'_D-dia…'_

"Ah, Sakura, perkenalkan ini Sasuke adik Itachi," ucap Fugaku.

Itachi menggeser kursi untuk Sakura dan ditempati oleh gadis itu, aneh memang posisinya, dengan meja bundar, Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke, Momoko, dan Fugaku.

"Ehm, jadi begini kami-,"

"langsung saja ke intinya, tanggal berapa kalian menikah?" potong Sasuke saat Momoko hendak berbicara dengan ketus.

"Sasuke! _Be nice_!" tegur Fugaku dengan tegas.

"Tidak apa-apa Fugaku, mungkin dia belum terbiasa," ucap Momoko.

"Kami akan menyelenggarakan pernikahan bulan depan, jadi selama sebulan ini, ayah harap kalian tidak keberatan kalau kita mulai belajar tinggal satu atap."

"Waah, pasti menyenangkan," jawab Itachi tersenyum pada Sakura yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa harus begitu? Apa aku juga harus menyesuaikan dengan orang yang bahkan tidak bisa berkomunikasi?" ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Jaga bicaramu!" tegur Itachi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke kaget saat Sasuke berkata tajam begitu, Sakura mengeluarkan hpnya dan mengetikan sesuatu dan ditunjukkan pada Fugaku dan Momoko.

**Kalau boleh aku tidak ikut saja bagaimana? Aku bisa menumpang dirumah Ino.**

"Oh tidak sayang, kamu juga harus ikut, walaupun Ino orang berada, kamu tidak bisa tinggal dirumahnya selama sebulan," tolak Momoko.

"Sasuke minta maaf!" perintah Fugaku.

"Dia juga harus minta maaf karena tadi pagi sudah membuatku basah!"

"Anak kecil sekali kau ini," ucap Itachi.

Sakura buru-buru mengetikkan sesuatu dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut dan itu membuat Fugaku terkekeh kecil, dan tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya kecuali Momoko yang juga ikut tertawa kecil.

**Aku sudah minta maaf padamu! Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku bisa bicara aku pasti akan minta maaf padamu!**

"Hah! Paling-paling kau hanya cari sensasi kan agar orang-orang kasihan padamu yang tidak bisa bicara."

"SASUKE!" kali ini Fugaku habis kesabarannya dan membentak Uchiha bungsu, dan kali ini pula kalimat Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke pun terdiam, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa dia bisa sampai melontarkan kalimat tak berpendidikan seperti itu?

"Sakura, maaf-,"

Sakura memotong permintaan maaf Fugaku dengan memajukan telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi senyum itu yang dibuat oleh Sasuke.

Senyum pilu dan terkesan sakit.

"Sudah diputuskan, mulai minggu depan, kita semua akan tinggal bersama."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : gimana? aku ngetik ini malem-malem, maaf yah kalo banyak typo nya, oh iya kalau ada yang mau nge flame, boleh kok :) tapi flame nya yang baik yah, itung-itung buat masukan, heheheee...**

**oh iya, baca juga yah fict collab aku dan suu foxie yang judulnya "WHEN THE TRUST SAY THE TRUTH" itu ceritanya tentang remaja banget, so... kamu kamu yang merasa masih remaja baca deh XD**

**sedikit bocoran tentang cerita fict colab aku.**

**Sakura yang trauma menjalin hubungan pada seseorang, mau sahabat ataupun kekasih sedikit memasang tembok pada kehidupannya, satu-satunya orang yang bisa dekat dengannya hanya Sai, sampai suatu ketika Sakura ketemu sama Ino yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke. Sakura tetep mempertahanin tembok yang dia bikin agar tidak runtuh oleh kebaikan Ino yang bersikeras untuk menjadi sahabatnya. penindasan, datengnya kembali sang mantan... ikutilah kisah mereka di When The Trust Say The Truth #Promosi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**heii heiii, aku lagi tumben nih update cepet XD, habis liat review yang bikin semangat dan panjang tuh bikin jari gatel pengen bikin chap berikutnya, heheheee...**

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

Sinar matahari dengan semangatnya menyinari ruangan yang bisa dibilang lumayan luas, terdapat sebuah kasur ditengah-tengah dan meja rias. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa diatas kasur tersebut, karena pemiliknya kini tengah berdiri didepan cermin lemarinya, dengan hanya memakai tank top dan celana pendeknya, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menatap beberapa lekuk tubuhnya. Pandangannya miris, dipejamkan kedua mata aquamarine itu dan segera bergegas menyiapkan seragamnya sendiri.

Setelah selesai mengurusi urusannya, gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya diam-diam seperti sedang menghindari sesuatu, langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat ada sosok laki-laki dewasa yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya berdiri didekat pintu.

"A-Ayah…"

_SLAP_.

Terasa perih di pipi kanan gadis itu.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU PULANG MALAM-MALAM, DARI MANA SAJA? SETIDAKNYA KALAU MEMANG JADI PELACUR HASILKANLAH UANG!"

Sambutan dari seorang sosok ayah di pagi hari, tidak wajar bukan? Tapi hal ini sudah biasa bagi seorang gadis yang sedang memegang pipi kanannya itu.

"A-aku pergi bersama teman, lagi pula…" gadis itu sedikit menatap ayahnya dengan takut kemudian kembali menunduk, "A-Aku pulang jam 8 malam, ayah."

_SLAP._

Sekali lagi tamparan mendarat di pipi yang sama, menyebabkan memar di pipi yang cantik itu.

"MASIH BERALASAN? CEPAT PERGI SEKOLAH SANA!"

Sosok ayah itu mendorong keras tubuh anaknya keluar dan menutup keras pintu rumahnya.

BRAAK.

Untung saja tidak ada tetangga yang melihatnya, ini sudah menjadi sarapan Ino, nama gadis itu sehari-hari. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kondisinya yang seperti ini. Kondisi keuangan keluarga Ino cukup berada, namun sejak ekonomi keluarganya naik, ibunya jarang pulang dan ayahnya sering mabuk-mabukan, bahkan membawa wanita yang berbeda-beda kerumah. Dan akhir-akhir ini ayahnya suka sekali main tangan pada Ino.

Gadis itu tidak suka kondisi ini, namun dia malu untuk mengatakannya pada siapapun, termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Ino duduk diteras rumahnya sampai kekasihnya, Shikamaru menjemputnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Shikamaru datang dan turun dari mobilnya, menghampiri gadisnya yang sedang duduk. Begitu Ino merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Ino berdiri dan langsung memeluk sosok pemuda yang dia cintai itu.

"Merindukanku, hah?"

"Ng," Ino mengangguk dalam pelukan pagi itu, Shikamaru mendekap tubuh Ino erat.

Saat Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya, dia melihat pipi gadis itu sedikit membengkak, disentuhnya perlahan pipi itu yang membuat si pemilik pipi meringis

"Ashh~"

"Kenapa ini?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku terjatuh, lalu ada kecoa nempel di pipiku, reflek deh aku pukul," jawab Ino dengan sebisa mungkin menutupi kebohongannya pada pemuda jenius ini.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak seolah menganalisa ucapan dan tindakan Ino, kemudia dia memilih untuk menepuk ujung kepala gadis itu lalu membuka pintu agar Ino masuk kdalam mobilnya.

Ino memasuki mobil dan Shikamaru langsung menyetir kearah rumah Sakura, kegiatan rutin sehari-hari mereka. Sesampainya dirumah Sakura, mereka melihat wajah Sakura yang tidak ceria ketika memasuki mobil.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengetik hpnya dengan wajah yang sedikit murung lalu diberikan hp itu pada Ino.

**Sedikit bertengkar dengan Ibu :( **

"Wah? Ada apa? Jarang sekali aku mendengar kamu bertengkar dengan ibumu," ucap Ino terkejut dan membuat Shikamaru melirik kearah Sakura.

Inilah yang Sakura benci, disaat dia harus menjelaskan sesuatu dengan panjang lebar tapi dia tidak bisa mengutarakannya, sebenarnya dia juga sedikit lelah dengan mengetik, dia ingin sekali berbincang-bincang dengan yang lain tanpa harus orang lain menunggunya mengetik.

**Panjang ceritanya :( **

"Yasudah, ceritakanlah pada kami kalau kau sudah merasa enakan yah," ucap Shikamaru tersenyum pada Sakura melalui kaca spion dan dibalas senyum lembut oleh Sakura.

"Kalian mau tahu kabar gembira?" sambung Shikamaru.

Ino yang sedang membetulkan poninya menoleh pada kekasihnya sedangkan Sakura yang sedang menguncir rambut panjangnya menjadi seperti Ino sediki memajukan mundurnya.

"Si Brengsek itu sudah kembali," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan seperti dugaan Shikamaru, Ino dan Sakura kini wajahnya tengah berseri-seri.

"Hyaaaaa! Pulang sekolah nanti kita harus jalan-jalaaann!" teriak Ino.

Sakura yang dengan secepat kilat mengetik hpnya menunjukkannya pada Ino dan Shikmaru.

**Kapan dia kembali? Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku atau Ino? Sekarang dimana dia?**

"Sakura kamu tahu dia kan, suka sekali membuat kejutan," jawab Ino.

"Dia baru kembali tadi malam, sekarang dia di apartemenku, dasar! Datang-datang malah numpang tidur!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Yah, namanya juga seniman, oh iya bagaimana pamerannya di Italy?" tanya Ino.

"Sukses, dia pulang membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuk kalian, juga uang, hahaha."

"Aahh, itulah yang kusuka darinya!" celetuk Ino.

"Jadi kau suka dia, hah?" Shikamaru memincingkan matanya pada Ino.

"Bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku!"

Sebelum terjadi pertengkaran yang sangat wajar untuk mereka berdua, Sakura menunjukkan hpnya sekali lagi pada kedua pasangan itu.

**Aku juga suka padanya, Ino dan Shikamaru :)**

Ketika membaca itu wajah Ino terharu dan melompat kebelakang memeluk Sakura.

"Sakuraaa aku mencintaimuuu~"

"Waahh! Inoo! Aku sedang menyetir! Kakimu menendangkuuu!"

**~Your Voice~**

"Yo Temeee! Gimana acara makan siangmu kemarin?"

"Ck! Menyebalkan!"

"A-apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari sorang gadis berambut indigo itu, bunyi bel masuk sehingga membuat Sasuke kembali pada dengusannya.

"Hhh."

"Sampai nanti Naruto," ucap Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata tunggu," Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan mengcup pipi wanita itu, sukses membuat wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus.

"Sampai makan siang nantiii~" cengir Naruto.

"Hhh, pasangan bodoh!"

"Teme, jaga bicaramu, kau bisa mengatakan itu karena belum menemukan wanita yang special dalam hidupmu."

_SREG._

Bunyi pintu digeser membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, terlihat Shikamaru yang sedang ngos-ngosan membawa tas Sakura dan menopang tubuh Sakura.

"Mereka itu pacaran atau bukan sih? Kok dekatnya begitu yah?" gumam Naruto pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke yang kini wajahnya sinis pada kedua insane itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Sakura? Maaf yah mengangkatmu tiba-tiba," ucap Shikamaru sambil masuk kedalam kelas.

Sementara Shikamaru menduduki kursinya, Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang dan memberikan hpnya pada Shikamaru.

**Tidak apa-apa, kalau kamu tidak bertindak reflek seperti tadi, kita bisa terlambat.**

Dengan senyum andalannya Sakura mengambil kembali hpnya, Sakura menatap Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi, Sakura, hari ini ceria seperti biasanya yah," sapa Naruto.

"Kau baru bertemu 2 hari, Dobe, jangan sok akrab!"

"Ish! Kau itu sensi sekali sih!" ujar Naruto "Oh iya, Teme, sebelum guru datang, ayo ceritakan tentang pertemuan keluarga barumu kemarin."

Sasuke terdiam, mengingat kemarin Sakura memohon padanya untuk tidak memberi tahu teman-teman sekolahnya dulu, rasa jahil didalam diri Sasuke itu tidak bisa dilawan.

"Hn, kau tanyakan saja sendiri pada orang disebelahmu," jawab Sasuke yang membuat Shikamaru sedikit terbelalak.

Ya Shikamaru pintar.

Naruto lemot.

"Heh? Apa hubungannya sama Sakura?" tanya Naruto bingung sedangkan Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menghindar kontak mata dengan Sakura yang kini sedang melotot.

"Apa yang aku dan Ino tidak ketahui, Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada tegas.

Sementara Sakura wajahnya memelas dan mengetikkan pesan di hpnya, Naruto masih celingak celinguk mencari tahu sendiri, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**Ibuku dan Ayah Sasuke akan segera menikah bulan depan.**

Ketika melihat layar hp Sakura, Shikamaru terbelalak hebat dan menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan sinis, Sakura pun merasa harus memberi tahu Naruto yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke.

Sakura tahu kenapa Shikamaru bersikap begitu sinis pada Sasuke, itu karena kejadian dulu yang menimpa Sakura, laki-laki dengan perawakan sama dengan Sasuke, yang mengkhianati Sakura habis-habisan.

Sakura mencolek Shikamaru dan memberikan hpnya lagi.

**Itulah kenapa tadi pagi aku sedikit bertengkar, mulai minggu depan kami akan tinggal serumah semuanya, tapi kemarin sepertinya Sasuke tidak suka beradaptasi denganku yang tidak bisa bicara ini, jadi aku bersi keras untuk menumpang dirumah Ino, tapi ibu menolak.**

Shikamaru melirik kearah Sasuke setelah membaca pesan tersebut, namun yang di pandang tidak mengalihkan matanya, onyx it uterus menatap mata Shikamaru seolah menantangnya.

"Sakura, kau tahu kan harus kemana kalau kau tidak betah," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada lembut.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

Tak lama kemudian guru mulai datang, dipertengah pelajaran, Sakura mulai merasa tenggorokannya seperti terbakar, matanya terpejam dan alisnya mengerut, Shikamaru tidak bisa melihat Sakura yang sekarang karena duduknya tepat berada dibelakangnya, sedangkan Naruto yang sedang serius memperhatikan gruu favoritnya, Iruka yang sedang bercerita tentang sejarah. Sasuke lah yang menyadarinya, mata onyx nya memicing saat melihat Sakura seperti kesakitan

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang kini memegang lehernya sambil mengepalkan tangannya, dan yang membuat Naruto terkejut…

"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada keras.

Sasuke…

Bukan orang yang suka perhatian, apalagi pada cewek.

Bukan orang yang suka peduli pada kondisi seseorang, bahkan kalau ada yang pingsan didepannya, Sasuke tidak akan peduli sama sekali.

Tapi saat ini…

Dengan lantang dia menyebut nama si gadis berambut pink.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan matanya yang sudah mengeluarkan air itu.

Shikamaru yang jadi melihat kondisi Sakura langsung bangkit.

"Gawat! Guru aku izin membawa Sakura ke ruang kesehatan!" izin Shikamaru yang dibolehkan oleh Iruka.

Shikamaru menuntun Sakura yang kelihatannya masih kesakitan didaerah tenggorokannya itu.

"Dia… kenapa?" gumam Sasuke pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Teme… kau…"

**~Your Voice~**

Shikamaru dan Sakura tidak kunjung datang kembali sampai makan siang tiba, entah kenapa ada perasaan khawatir didalam diri Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mau dia akui, melihat gelagatnya yang terus menerus mengetuk-ngetukan pulpennya ke meja padahal pelajaran sudah berakhir.

"Teme, kalau cemas kau susul saja dia," usul Naruto sambil melahap makanannya.

Sasuke hanya diam mengabaikan usul si pirang itu.

"S-susul siapa?"

"Sakura, tadi dia seperti kesakitan, oh iya kamu belum tahu yah Hinata, ibu Sakura dan ayah Teme akan menikah bulan depan."

"Hah? A-aku belum tahu, S-Sasuke kenapa tidak cerita?"

"Ck! Bukan urusan kalian!"

Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang makan di kelas, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa asing dengan perasaan ini, khawatir? Dia tidak yakin khawatir pada gadis pink itu, tapi saat dia mengingat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat kesakitan itu…

"Argh! Sial!"

Sambil bergumam, pemuda berambut raven itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan, sesampainya disana.

"Kamu tidak minum obatnya? Kenapa bisa lupa!" terdengar suara laki-laki dari ruangan itu, bukan suara Shikamaru, Sasuke sudah bisa hapal suara laki-laki itu. Dan sepertiny Sakura mengetikkan sesuatu karena ada jeda dalam percakapan mereka.

"Selalu minta maaf kalau sudah begini, yang paling penting itu kondisimu, kenapa bisa sampai lupa? Shikamaru! Kau tidak mengingatkannya? Hah!"

"Aku selalu mengingatkannya! Aku kan tidak bisa 24 jam memantaunya!"

"Sudah, sudah, aku juga salah pada Sakura, aku tidak mengingatkannya tadi pagi," terdengar suara wanita yang bisa Sasuke tebak kalau itu suara Ino, tapi… siapa suara laki-laki tadi?

"Iya, Sakura, karena kami sayang padamu makanya si brengsek ini marah seperti ini."

"Apa kau bila-"

"Permisi!"

Pintu dibuka, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa jengkel pada suara asing itu yang seolah Sakura adalah anak kecil yang harus benar-benar diperhatikan.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Ino ketus.

"Apa salah, kalau aku menanyakan kondisi calon adik tiriku?"

"Apa?" Ino dan laki-laki asing serentak kaget.

"Tenang, Ino, Sai…" Shikamaru memajukan langkahnya seolah menjaga jarak antara Sakura dan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Jadi, ibu Sakura bulan depan akan menikah dengan ayahnya ini," sambung Shikamaru.

"Kamu tidak cerita padaku, Sakura?" protes Ino.

"Dia bingung harus cerita dari mana, kau tahu kan, Ino."

"Pulang nanti kuantar," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan tanpa tahu jawaban Sakura, sampai suara seseorang membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Sayang sekali, dia akan pulang bersamaku, se-ka-rang."

Sasuke menoleh dan terdapat mata sinis yang menatapnya, dia heran kenapa semua laki-laki yang berhubungan dengan si pink ini selalu sinis padanya.

"Dan, kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Sai, kekasih Sakura," jawab laki-laki bernama Sai.

Jawaban Sai cukup membuat hati Sasuke sedikit tersentak, sebelum terdengar suara jitakan.

_DUK._

"Jangan mengaku-ngaku!" geram Ino yang memukul kepala Sai.

"Aduuuh, aku kan hanya bercanda~"

Saat Sasuke tahu bahwa Sai bukanlah kekasih Sakura, hatinya sedikit lega, lalu dia menatap pada Sakura yang sekarang sepertinya sudah baikkan dan mulai tertawa tanpa suaranya, Sasuke kini mulai berfikir, seperti apakah suara gadis itu?

Tanpa mereka sadari, kini tatapan Sasuke melembut pada Sakura, tidak ada yang menyadari itu… kecuali, Sai.

Sakura pulang sebelum waktunya, saat Sai mengantar Sakura pulang, dia bertemu dengan Momoko, Sakura pamit untuk ke kamarnya dan Sai mengobrol dengan Momoko diruang tamu.

"Bagaimana Italy?"

"Sangat indah, aku ingin suatu saat membawa Sakura kesana," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Hhhmmm, silahkan saja kalau Sakura mau."

"… bibi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan, Sai."

"Apa benar bibi akan menikah lagi bulan depan dan akan pindah rumah minggu depan?"

"Iya benar, Sakura sudah cerita yah?"

"Bukan Sakura yang ceritam tapi Shikamaru, dan tadi saat aku bertemu dengan calon saudara tiriny disekolah… aku tidak suka padanya."

Momoko tersenyum lembut dan pindah duduk menjadi disamping Sai.

"Sai," Momoko menggenggam tanga Sai dengan lembut, "Tidak semua laki-laki akan menyakiti Sakura, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Shikamaru dan Ino yang melindunginya."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja… aku merasa laki-laki itu… punya potensi akan menyakiti Sakura lebih dari-"

"Sasuke tidak akan seperti itu, lagipula mereka tidak akan bisa menjalin hubungan, mereka kan akan menjadi saudara," Momoko tersenyum pada Sai.

"Tapi-"

"Sekarang ayo kita makan siang, percakapan selesai."

Momoko berjalan meninggalkan Sai yang masih memasang wajah khawatir.

Malam harinya di kediaman Uchiha.

"Apa ayah yakin?"

Saat ini mereka sedang berada diruang makan yang megah dengan jumlah kursi yang banyak.

"Tentu saja yakin, Momoko wanita yang baik dan penyayang."

"Aku sih senang ayah menikah lagi sejak ibu meninggal, walaupun tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi ibu, tapi aku rasa Momoko akan menjadi sosok ibu yang baik," ucap si sulung Uchiha, "Dan aku menyukai Sakura, dia akan menjadi adik yang sangat manis nanti."

"Cih!"

"Sasuke, ayah harap kau bisa menjaga sikapmu dihadapan mereka, ayah tidak suka kau berbicara ketus apalagi menyindir penyakit Sakura."

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, dia tidak bisa berbicara sejak lahir? Atau bagaimana sih?"

Bagus Itachi! Kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin sekali sebenarnya Sasuke lah yang menanyakan hal itu.

"Itu…" Fugaku menghentikan makannya dan menatap Itachi dengan serius, "tanya saja pada anaknya sendiri, hahahaa."

Dan saat ini Sasuke maupun Itachi ingin sekali melemparkan salah satu menu makanan ke wajah ayahnya itu.

"Itu bisa menjadi topic kalian nanti kalau sudah tinggal bersama, hahahaa, ayah sudah selesai, selamat malam anak-anak."

Saat ayahnya pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan intens dan memanggilnya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau tidak suka pada Sakura?"

"…"

"Alasan sebenarnya kau tidak suka padanya itu apa?"

"Dia… menyebalkan," inilah Sasuke, walaupun ketus namun saat sudah berdua dengan kakaknya, dia pasti menceritakan apa saja yang ada didalam pikirannya.

"Menyebalkannya?"

"Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia menubrukku sehingga minumanku tumpah, lagipula rambutnya itu! Pink? Ayolah kak, jaman sekarang rambut pink itu aneh! Aku jamin orangnya juga aneh!"

"Hm, lalu?"

"Dan setelah itu aku menyuruhnya minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisu, dan ekspresinya saat mengetikkan ata maaf padaku! Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, ini seperti kutukan! Ya! Aku yakin dia memantraiku karena kesal sudah kubentak!"

"Hmmm, terus?"

"Apalagi saat tahu dia akan menjadi saudara tiriku! Aargghh! Kenapa aku harus bersaudara dengannya! Diantara beribu-ribu wanita didunia ini, kenapa harus dengannya?"

"Kau tahu Sasuke," Itachi mengambil gelasnya dan meminum air putihnya seteguk demi seteguk, kemudian diletakannya lagi dan meneruskan omongannya, "Diantara semua alasanmu itu, tidaka da satupun yang menyangkut di otakku, kenapa kau benci Sakura."

"…"

"Yang kudapat adalah, kau tidak mau menjadi saudara dengannya, kenapa, Sasuke?"

"…"

"I-itu, karena aku tidak mau beradaptasi dengannya!"

"Apa itu alasan yang logis? Ayolah, kau tidak bodoh, akan kuberi saran padamu, renungkanlah beberapa hari ini sebelum mereka pindah kesini, kalau kau sudah tahu pasti apa yang membuatmu benci pada Sakura, beri tahu aku, nanti aku akan membantumu mencari jalan keluarnya," ujar Itachi sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'_Hehehe, ini pasti akan menarik,'_ pikir Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : agak pendek yah kayaknya? ._. maap yah, oh iya, untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang reviewaku ngga jawab disini yah hehehehee, aku jawab melalui chapter aja XD kalo aku jawab disini nanti spoiler dong =3=, okaaay karena ini sudah jam 3 pagi, aku pamit dulu yah, kalo bisa nanti pas bangun aku langsung ketik chapter 3 nya hanya untuk kalian! XD**

**oh iya, kalau ada typo maaf yah, semoga ga keganggu bacanya, lagi males edit XD  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**haaiiii, aku update lagiii, sesuai janji kaan? hehehehee, kalo aku bilang mau fokusin ini dulu baru lanjut lover eternal, boleh ngga? =3=**

**ya, silahkan dibaca fict yang ngga seberapa ini XD  
><strong>

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

Hari demi hari telah berlalu, kini saatnya Sakura pindah ketempat kediaman Uchiha telah tiba, dia mengepak barang-barangnya dengan sangat rapi, bahkan keperluan ibunya pun Sakura yang merapikannya. Sang Ibu sibuk menelepon Fugaku yang kini sedang berada diluar kota untuk urusan bisnis, beberapa menit kemudian tibalah mobil besar didepan rumah mereka.

"Permisi, apakah disini kediaman Nonya Momoko dan Nona Sakura?" ucap laki-laki dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Itachi, hahahaha ucapanmu formal sekali," ujar Momoko setelah menutup teleponnya.

"Aku kesini untuk menjemput kalian," Itachi berjalan menuju Sakura yang sedang mengangkat kardus, sepertinya itu adalah pakaiannya, dengan inisiatif Itachi mengambil alih kardus itu, "Biar kakak yang angkat."

Sakura yang kini tidak lagi memegang kardus cepat-cepat membungkuk, entah kenapa Itachi merasa itu bukan ucapan terima kasih melainkan…

"Jangan minta maaf, ini sudah tugas sebagai kakak kan membantu adiknya," Itachi mengdepikan matanya lalu mengangkut kardus kedalam mobil.

Saat membenahi dalam mobil agar beberapa kardus muat dimasukkan, Itachi merasa ada seseorang yang mencolek lengannya, ketika dia menoleh.

**Terima kasih banyak yah, kak Itachi.**

Dia melihat Sakura yang lagi nyengir sambil menunjukkan layar hpnya.

"Hahaha, nah begitu dong, aku suka loh senyummu itu," puji Itachi sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Mereka memulai perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha, kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi semua libur kecuali Fugaku yang pebisnis, dan Itachi yang harus sibuk dengan kegiatan osisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu lama-lama, aku harus kesekolahan lagi, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura yang duduk sampingnya.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sementara Momoko duduk dibelakang dan masih sibuk dengan hpnya yang sedang mengirim pesan pada Fugaku.

"Nah, Sakura, selamat datang dikediaman Uchiha," ucap Itachi.

Sakura menoleh kesebuah mansion besar dengan wajah terpana, saat mendekati pefr rumah itu, terbuka sendiri pagar itu dan ada taman kecil disekeliling perjalanan mobil itu, ditengah-tengah sebelum rumah terdapat air mancur dengan lambang seperti kipas, ayunan ditaman dan sebuah gazebo yang sepertinya untuk menikmati hidangan teh dipagi hari.

Sakura mengetikkan sesuatu dan ditunjukkan pada Itachi.

**Ini sih istana namanya!**

Itachi tertawa saat Sakura menunjukkan hpnya sambil dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Ya, anggap saja ini istanamu, dank au adalah seorang putri."

Itachi memberhentikan mobilnya tepat dipintu masuk kediaman Uchiha, dan disana terdapat pelayan yang berderet rapi sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Selamat datang Tuan Itachi, Nona Sakura, Nyonya Momoko."

"Karin, tolong antar Sakura ke kemarnya dank au akan jadi pelayan pribadi Sakura, Genma, bawakan barang-barang didalam mobil dan ikuti Sakura, mulai sekarang kau akan jadi pengawal Sakura," ujar Itachi.

Sakura terkejut dan langsung mengetik pesan lalu menarik lengan Itachi dan menunjukkan pesan tersebut.

**Aku tidak mau punya pengawal dan pelayan pribadi, aku hanya mau mengerjakan semuanya sendiri**.

"Tapi ini perintah ayah, Sakura."

**Aku tetap tidak mau, biar aku yang bicara dengan tuan Fugaku nanti.**

"Tuan Fugaku? Harusnya kau panggil dia ayah, Cherry," ucap Itachi mengelus kepala gadis pink itu.

"Buat apa memanggil ayah? Mereka kan belum resmi menikah!" ucapan ketus yang terlontar oleh seseorang yang sangat kita kenal

"Sasuke, lupa kata ayah waktu itu?" tegur Itachi pelan.

"Cih, bikin ramai rumah saja!" sambil berlalu Sasuke bergumam namun cukup terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Sasuke, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku saat itu, aku harap kau punya jawaban yang logis karena waktu kau berfikir sudah habis pada batasnya," Itachi mengingatkan pada adiknya lalu kembali pada Sakura, "Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku, Karin tahu nomorku, dan ibu, bisa kan kalau kutinggal sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu nanti," jawab Momoko.

"Baiklah, aku pergi yah."

Saat Momoko sedang memberi perintah yang sopan pada para pelayan dirumah itu, Sakura mengangkat kardusnya sendiri dan dituntun oleh Karin menuju kamarnya.

"Ini akan menjadi kamar anda, Nona," ucap Karin, wanita berambut merah berkacamata.

Sakura menaruh kardus didalam dan mengetikkan pesan lalu ditunjukkan pada Karin.

**Jangan panggil aku Nona, panggil saja aku Sakura, kita sepertinya seumuran kan? Aku 16 tahun, kamu?**

Karin sedikit terkejut melihat tulisan itu dan wajah Sakura yang tersenyum lembut, kemudian Karin pun melembut dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sakura, aku 18 tahun, umurku sama seperti tuan Itachi," jawab Karin sambil membantu Sakura mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari kardus.

"Kau tahu, Sakura, tuan Itachi itu sangat menginginkan adik perempuan loh, aku bisa jamin dia sangat senang mendapatkan adik semanis dirimu," puji Karin.

Sakura terdiam dan kembali mengetik pada hpnya.

**Tapi apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari adik yang bisu sepertiku?**

Sambil tersenyum pilu, Sakura menunjukkan hpnya pada Karin.

"Jangan pesimis, aku yakin kau mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan," Karin mencoba membuat Nona nya itu kembali tersenyum, dan dia berhasil.

**Terima kasih, Karin :) **

Dalam hati Sakura berteriak, bagaimana dia bisa menemukan lagi hal yang dapat dibanggakan? Kalau satu-satunya bakat emasnya itu adalah suaranya yang indah, kini tidak bisa lagi keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Sakura berjalan keliling rumah yang megah sendirian, terdapat kolam renang yang besar didlam ruangan, benar-benar orang kaya keluarga Uchiha ini, Sakura mendekati kolam tersebut pelan-pelan, rasanya ingin sekali dia berenang, tapi sayang dia tidak bisa berenang.

"sedang apa kau disini?"

Suara berat yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Sakura tersentak dan menoleh.

Sasuke…

Dengan hanya memakai handuk berbentuk yukata berjalan menuju pinggir kolam renang, ingin sekali Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi dia meninggalkan hpnya dikamar, Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke yang mulai membuka handuknya. Wajah Sakura memerah seketika karena melihat tubuh atletis Sasuke, dipalingkanlah wajahnya cepat-cepat. Sasuke tahu Sakura yang salting, laki-laki itu berdiri dan berbisik pad Sakura.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, mesum."

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, mungkin kalau dia bisa berteriak, dia akan teriak sekarang dan dengan reflek karena jarak Sasuke terlalu dekat dengannya, Sakura pun mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang sampai jatuh ke kolam.

_BYUURR_.

Sakura ternganga melihat perlakuannya pada tuan muda itu.

Bagus, Sasuke pasti akan semakin membencinya.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

Saat mengangkat kepalanya keudara, Sasuke membentak "BODOH! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH!"

Sakura cepat-cepat membungkuk berkali-kali dengan wajah yang benar-benar panic.

Melihat reaksi Sakura yang juga sepertinya ketakutan itu amarah Sasuke mereda, kini Sakura makin mendekat kepinggir kolam masih sambil komat-kamit dengan suara yang tidak keluar, karena sepertinya Sakura memaksakan agar suaranya keluar, dia merasa tenggorokannya jadi sakit.

Sasuke sempat bingung kenapa sekarang Sakura jadi kesakitan begitu sambil memegang lehernya pula, dan ekspresi raut wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Akhirnya Sakura yang berada dipinggir kolam tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya condong ketengah air, sampai…

_BYUUURR._

Sasuke bengong melihat Sakura yang jatuh ke kolam, tapi dia berfikir gadis itu pasti bisa berenag makanya Sasuke sedikit santai.

"Hahaha, itu balasan karena kau mendoro-" kalimat Sasuke terhenti saat melihat tubuh Sakura yang sepertinya meminta tolong karena tenggelam, jelas saja karena kolam itu berkedalaman 5 meter.

"_Shit!_"

Sasuke bergegas berenang kearah Sakura dan memeluk tubuh gadis itu dan membawanya keatas, sesampainya diatas Sasuke melihat Sakura yang masih meronta-ronta ketakutan sambil batuk yang tidak mengeluarkan suara itu.

"Sshhh, S-Sakura tenang, heiii."

Sakura tetap meronta, sorot matanya yang ketakutan dan air mata yang keluar dari emerald itu membuat Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah, akhirnya Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Sakura! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku! Ssshhhh, tenang, tidak apa-apa, kamu aman, kamu selamat, ssshhhh" Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Bisa Sasuke rasakan tubuh gadis itu gemetar, bukan karena kedinginan, mungkin karena ketakutan, Sasuke mengambil handuknya dan membungkus Sakura sambil mengeringkan rambut gadis itu, saat Sasuke melepas pelukannya, dia melihat Sakura yang kini tengah menangis terhisak-hisak sambil memegang keningnya, ekspresinya sangat pilu sehingga membuat Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan membahayakanmu lagi," ucap Sasuke pelan, dan tanpa sadar Sasuke mencium kening Sakura, "Aku janji."

Yang dicium sendiri tidak sadar karena masih ketakutan dan menangis.

Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke kamarnya, tidak ada yang tahu kejadian itu karena ruang kolam renang sangat sepi, apalagi kalau Sasuke akan berenang tidak akana ada yang berani masuk. Setelah kembali ke kamarnya, Sasuke berfikir apa yang terjadi pada Sakura sampai segitunya? Apakah dia mempunyai trauma pada kolam?

Dan sekarang Sasuke bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, dipejamkan kedua onyxnya itu sambil berbaring di tempat tidur berukuran king sizenya. Bayangan Sakura saat kejadian tadi masih terbayang dalam benaknya, saat mengingat bagaimana Sakura menangis tadi, hatinya terasa ngilu, Sasuke masih asing dengan perasaan ini, dia memutuskan akan mendiskusikannya pada Itachi nanti malam.

**~Your Voice~**

Malam harinya disebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan asap, musik keras dan penuh sesak dengan beberapa orang.

"Nanas, kau lihat kuas ku tidak?"

"Tidak tahu, cari saja sana sendiri."

Sai, nama laki-laki yang menyebut Shikamaru dengan sebutan nanas itu berdiri disamping Shikamaru yang kini sedang menghirup sebuah serbuk putih yang ditaburkan diatas cermin datar.

"Hai," sapa seorang wanita yang sexy, memang malam ini ada beberapa wanita sexy dan teman-teman Shikamaru. Dan Sai tidak suka event ini, walaupun Shikamaru tidak melirik satu pun dari wanita-wanita ini, tetap saja kebiasaannya itu membuat Sai kesal.

"Aku dengar kau pelukis yah, bisa lukis aku?" goda wanita itu sambil meraba pinggang Sai.

"Maaf Nona," ucap Sai tersenyum palsu, "Aku tidak suka melukis manusia, apalagi wanita yang memakai payudara silicon sepertimu."

Ucapan Sai sukses membuat wanita itu malu dan ngomel-ngomel sendiri, memang benar Sai tidak suka melukis objek manusia, dia lebih suka melukis pemandangan atau hewan.

'_Apa Ino tahu kalau Shikamaru begini?'_ pikir Sai sambil memandangi sebuah lukisan favoritnya.

Sai mengabaikan pikirannya itu dan memulai menyalakan komputernya, berharap ada Sakura muncul dilayar chattingnya, dan bingo! Sakura online.

**Sai : jelek.**

**Sakura : Saaaiiii, aku sudah pindah kerumah uchiha, ya ampun kamu harus datang kesini, rumahnya megah sekali seperti istana.**

**Sai : kenapa kalau chatting kamu sangat aktif yah, hehehe**

**Sakura : hehehe, habis mengetik di laptop lebih mudah daripada di hp.**

**Sai : apa kamu senang berada disana? Dari ceritamu sepertinya kamu suka tinggal disitu.**

**Sakura: iya aku suka, kak Itachi baik sekali padaku, kata Karin pelayan disini dia itu sangat menginginkan adik perempuan, Ayah Fugaku juga sangat perhatian pada ibu.**

**Sai : bagaimana dengan si emo itu?**

**Sakura : hah? Emo?**

**Sai : ya, si emosi tingkat labil itu, bagaimana perlakuan dia padamu?**

**Sakura : dia baik-baik saja kok, tadi dia menolongku saat aku jatuh ke kolam renang.**

**Sai : APA! Kau jatuh ke kolam! Kenapa bisa! Kenapa kau mendekati kolam!  
>Sakura : aku sedang menghampirinya, tapi aku terpeleset.<strong>

**Sai : aku sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali, jauhi kolam renang! God! Sakura, kenapa kau tidak mengerti sih!**

**Sakura : Sai…**

**Sai : tidak ada lagi kolam renang, jangan kau dekati kolam itu, mengerti!**

**Sakura : iya aku mengerti, maafkan aku :(**

**Sai : hhh, iya aku maafkan, jangan diulangi yah.**

**Sakura : ng :), oh iya aku dipanggil untuk makan malam, sampai bertemu lagi yah.**

**Sai : oke, salam untuk Momoko.**

**Sakura : okeee**

**Sai : ah, Sakura.**

**Sakura sign out**

**Sai : ….. aku menyayangimu.**

Sakura keuar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan, semua sudah berkumpul disitu, Fugaku juga sudah pulang dari dinasnya diluar kota, Sakura menempati tempat duduknya disamping Sasuke, karena disamping ibunya sudah ditempati oleh Itachi.

"Jadi, ada kejadian apa saja hari ini?" tanya Fugaku ditengah-tengah makan malam keluarga itu.

"sebentar lagi persiapan acara festival sekolahku selesai, ayah dan ibu datang saja, sekalian lihat nanti stand apa yang akan dibuat oleh Sakura," jawab Itachi.

"Hooo, kamu mau membuat stand apa, Sakura?" tanya Fugaku.

Sakura nyengir pada Fugaku seolah mengatakan 'rahasia' pada laki-laki itu.

"itu rahasia katanya," ucap Momoko yang mengerti arti cengiran Sakura.

Fugaku terkekeh kecil saat mendengar jawaban Momoko, calon istrinya nanti. Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang masih tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanannya, kejadian tadi pagi masih terbayang dibenaknya, dan perasaan sesal masih tersangkut dihatinya.

Sesudah makan malam selesai, Sasuke datang menemui Itachi yang kini sedang belajar menghadapi ujian.

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

"…"

"Mau memberi jawabanmu yang sudah telat itu?"

"Bukan, aku…"

Itachi melepas kacamatanya dan bangkit dari kursinya, dia merubah posisi duduknya yang tadi dikursi kini duduk dikarpet menyender kasurnya, dan itu diikuti oleh Sasuke yang duduk dikarpet, sambil mengangkat satu kakinya.

"tadi pagi, ada kejadian buruk," Sasuke mulai bercerita.

"Kejadian apa itu?"

"Aku… aku bersumpah itu kecelakaan, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya."

"Menyakitinya? Sakura kah?" potong Itachi dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"apa yang terjadi?" kini Itachi memasang wajah serius.

"Saat aku akan berenang, aku melihat Sakura sedang berdiri dipinggir kolam, aku bertanya padanya sedang apa dia sisana, walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan menjawabnya, saat aku membuka handukku, wajahnya langsung memerah, dan aku sedikit menggodanya, aku bisikkan sesuatu dari belakang, dan dia reflek mendorongku."

"Itu artinya kau yang disakiti bukan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi memotong lagi.

"Tidak, karena setelah itu aku membentaknya, bentakanku cukup keras sehingga membuatnya takut, dia membungkuk terus menerus minta maaf padaku, sambil mulutnya yang berucap kata maaf tapi tidak keluar satu suara pun, hingga akhirnya…"

Itachi diam dan menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dia kesakitan dan memegang tenggorokannya, karena posisinya sedang berlutut dipinggir kolam, dia terpeleset hingga jatuh kedalam kolam, aku tertawa melihatnya, tapi ternyata dia tidak bisa berenang, akupun langsung menolongnya dan membawanya naik, tapi…"

"…"

"Saat sudah naik, tubuhnya terus gemetar, dia sampai nangis terhisak-hisak kak, sorotan matanya menunjukkan ketakutan yang sangat amat, aku berusaha menenangkannya tapi susah sekali, sampai aku memeluk dan mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu aku mengantarnya ke kamar, aku sangat khawatir, tapi begitu turun makan malam, kondisinya sudah kembali seperti semula."

Itachi terdiam mendengar cerita Sasuke.

Menenangkan?

Memeluk?

Khawatir?

Itu adalah kata-kata dan tindakan yang tidak pernah Sasuke tunjukan selama hidupnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi pelan dan Sasuke menoleh pada kakaknya itu, "Saat aku menanyakan hal ini, aku harap kau mengenyampingkan ego dan harga dirimu dulu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau… menyukai Sakura yah?"

"…"

"Haaahh! Mana mungkin," jawab Sasuke dengan jeda lumayan lama.

"Yah kuharap sih begitu, bisa repot jadinya kalau kau menyukainya, ingat beberapa minggu lagi dia akan menjadi adik kita," Itachi memperingatkan kepada adiknya itu.

"…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu bergumam, "Karena itulah aku tidak mau dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini."

"Hn? Kenapa?" tanya Itachi yang sudah beranjak menuju meja belajarnya kembali.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Sebaiknya mulai besok kau belajar bersikap ramah pada Skaura, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya… Sakura, dia telah mengalami kejadian-kejadian yang menyakitkan sebelum bertemu dengan kita," usul Itachi.

"Hn, aku akan coba kak."

Itachi tersenyum dan memegang pucuk kepala adiknya itu, "Kalau begitu kembali ke kamar sana, besok kau harus sekolah."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kakaknya, sementara itu Itcahi menyenderkan dagunya memakai tangan sebagai penyangga, diketuk-ketukannya pulpen pada meja, Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengingat kejadian saat dulu dia sedang melewati taman, dia bertemu sosok anak kecil dengan suara merdu yang sedang menyanyi diatas bangku taman bersama sosok seorang ibu yang mempunyai warna rambut sama dengan anak kecil itu.

Itachi mengingat suara mungil yang indah itu, membuat Itachi tersenyum sendiri. Kemudian dia memakai kembali kacamatanya dan kembali pada soal-soal di buku pelajarannya itu.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura, Sasuke dan Itachi akan mulai berangkat sekolah bareng, Momoko sudah memberi tahu Shikamaru tentang kondisi ini, walaupun tadinya Shikamaru dan Ino sedikit protes, namun akhirnya mereka mengerti kondisi keluarga baru itu.

Saat Momoko akan mencium pipi Sakura, "loh? Sakura! Lehermu kenapa memerah?"

Sakura yang kaget segera memegang lehernya dan begitu disentuh, itu sedikit sakit sehingga dia bereaksi merintih.

"Jangan bilang kau memaksakan suaramu untuk keluar seperti dulu?" tebak Momoko yang membuat Sakura tersenyum sambil menjulrkan lidahnya.

"Hhh, ya ampun Sakura kau tahu kan itu bahaya untukmu, sebentar ibu ambilkan obatmu," Momoko berlari kearah kamar Sakura dan mencari obat.

Itachi melirik Sasuke, sedangkan yang dilirik hanya menatap Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah, saat Momoko kembali dan memberikan obat pada Sakura, Momo berucap.

"Itachi, Sasuke, tolong jaga Sakura disekolah yah."

"Sudah pasti," jawab Itachi dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum pada ibunya dan mencium pipi ibunya, setelah mereka berangkat dan memasuki mobil, Sakura terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan ngilu pada tenggorokannya yang memerah itu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : uoohh maap harus kepotong nih, rumah mati lampu gara2 petir beibih! T_T jadi cepet2 update aja, nanti kalo lampu udah nyala dan bisa nge charge laptop aku langsung lanjut chap 4 deh okee, maap juga kalo banyak typo**


	4. Chapter 4

**ini dia chapter 4 nyaaaaaa, wew, readers bersemangat yah ngasih review, aku juga jadi semangat update deh, hehehehee **

**yosh, silahkan dibaca XD  
><strong>

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

Mobil sedan hitam panjang berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah Konoha Academy, Itachi yang lebih dulu keluar dari mobil membukakan pintu untuk calon adiknya itu, ketika gadis pink itu turun dia tersenyum pada Itachi seolah mangatakan terima kasih padanya.

"Sama-sama," jawab Itachi yang sudah sedikit mengerti Sakura, "Aku ada urusan diruang osis, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku yah."

Sakura mengangguk ketika Itachi mengetikkan nomornya di hp Sakura. Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura dan berdiri disampingnya, menatap sosok kakanya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Ayo jalan," ajak Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengikuti langkah laki-laki didepannya itu pelan-pelan, entah ini hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau memang Sasuke menjadi sedikit lembut? Apa karena kejadian kemarin? Jadi sikap lembutnya itu hanya perasaan bersalah saja? Mengingat kejadian kemarin, Sakura kembali termenung. dan itu menyebabkan dia menabrak sesuatu didepannya, ternyata itu adalah tubuh Sasuke yang mendadak terhenti.

Sasuke berhenti karena melihat ada segerombolan laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang berkelahi disamping gedung namun cukup kelihatan dari arah gedung utama, banyak murid-murid yang mengerumuninya, Sasuke mempunyai perasaan buruk tentang ini, langsung saja dia berlari meninggalkan Sakura dibelakang menuju kerumunan itu, dan tanpa disadari Sasuke, Sakura pun mengikutinya.

Sesampainya dikerumunan itu, Sakura mendengar Sasuke berteriak.

"Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Nyehehee, kau datang tepat waktu Teme."

Sakura sedikit menganga melihat beberapa senior yang telah dihajar habis-habisan oleh sahabat Sasuke yang bernama Naruto itu, saat ini pun Naruto masih mencengkram kerah salah satu senior yang sudah babak belur.

"Lagi-lagi membuat onar! Hinata, kenapa kau diam saja?" Sasuke membentak wanita yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"T-tidak apa-apa kan, Sasuke, Naruto juga begini karena membelaku."

Hah? Apa-apan itu? Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari kekasih Naruto itu, kenapa dia malah mendukung Naruto berkelahi? Kenapa dia tidak mencoba menghentikan pacarnya sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto, memaksanya untuk melepaskan senior yang dicengkramnya itu lalu mencengkram kerah Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak puas dengan ke-onar an yang kau buat saat SMP?" geram Sasuke.

"Ah, Ayolah Teme, dulu kau kan juga ikut berpartisipasi," jawab Naruto santai.

Sakura melihat ada salah satu senior yang bangkit dan hendak menyerang Hinata dari belakang, dengan cekatan Sakura lari dan memeluk tubuh Hinata. Dan sangat kebetulan Ino dan Shikamaru yang baru saja datang menghampiri kerumunan itu melihat sosok Sakura yang melindungi Hinata akan dipukul oleh salah satu senior itu.

"SAKURA AWAASS!" Jerit Ino kencang yang menyadarkan Sasuke untuk menoleh kearah suara tersebut, ketika Sasuke melihat senior itu akan menghajar Sakura, Sasuke mecengkram lengan seniornya dan membalikkan tubuh senior itu.

Sasuke ahli dalam bela diri.

Saat senior itu tumbang, Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa dia sempat menyakitimu?" dengan nada khawatir Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Sakura, hal itu membuat Sakura malu, dan Naruto juga Hinata tercengang. Kenapa Sasuke jadi perhatian begini?

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Semua menoleh pada suara yang muncul, itu adalah Itachi.

"Baru saja aku mendapat laporan sebelum memasuki ruanganku, ada yang berkelahi disini, bisa kalian jelaskan ini?"

Pertama yang terlintas dibenak Sakura.

Itachi berbeda, jadi lebih tegas dan dingin, apalagi saat Itachi melihat Sakura yang berada dibelakang Sasuke sambil masih memeluk Hinata.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata ikut keruanganku," unjuk Itachi, "Kau tolong urus sisanya," sambung Itachi pada wanita disampingnya.

"Baik."

Ino menghampiri Sakura dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dari sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura kamu ngga apa-apa kan?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir.

Sakura memberikan senyumnya pada Ino sambil mengangguk.

"Uchiha! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sakura! Setiap dekat denganmu dia pasti akan mengalami hal sial!" bentak Ino.

"Kami tinggal serumah sekarang! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak dekat dengannya! Lagipula ibunya memintaku agar menjaganya!" balas Sasuke.

"Oh begitu! Jadi kalau aku tidak menjerit tadi kau tidak akan sadar kalau Sakura akan diserang kan?"

"Ino cukup," potong Shikamaru yang menepuk kepala kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, karena saat ini Ino sudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Aku… hanya tidak mau melihat Sakura terluka lagi!~" kini Ino menangis dan membuat Sasuke bingung, kenapa gadis pink ini begitu dilindungi mati-matian oleh orang-orang disekitarnya? Berlebihan sekali.

Sakura merasa bahunya dicolek seseorang, begitu Sakura menoleh, "Terima kasih yah sudah melindungiku," ucap Hinata smabil tersenyum dan Sakura kembali membalas senyumnya pada Hinata.

"Ayo berdiri, kita dipanggil oleh kak Itachi, ehm… Ino yah? Maafkan aku yah melibatkan Sakura begini," ujar Hinata.

Ino menghapus air matanya dan ikut berdiri dengan Sakura, "Ng, tidak apa-apa, karena kamu wanita jadi aku maafkan," jawab Ino dengan wajah murung.

Dengan meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakang, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata berjalan menuju ruang osis yang diperintah oleh Itachi. Saat ini Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke lah yang masih dilokasi kejadian.

"Aku duluan, Teme."

"Hn."

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya, dengan gelagatnya yang malas, Shikamaru mengantungkan tangan kanannya ke saku dan tangan kirinya menolak pinggang.

"Kalau kulihat kau sudah berubah pada Sakura kami," ucap laki-laki yang mendapat sebutan nanas dari Sai itu.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" ujar Sasuke, Shikamaru mendongakan sedikit kepalanya menandakan Sasuke agar meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Apa Sakura pernah trauma tenggelam?"

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"…" Sasuke rancuh harus menceritakan pada orang ini atau tidak, tapi sepertinya dia harus menceritakannya.

"Dia… tenggelam kemarin dikolam renangku."

"APA!" Sasuke kaget karena ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru membentaknya, "Lalu? Apa Sakura menceritakan sesuatu padamu? Apa dia menandakan gejala aneh? Apa dia frustasi?"

"T-tidak, karena begitu aku menolongnya, malam harinya dia kembali normal, tapi yang membuatku kepikiran adalah saat aku menolongnya, reaksinya seperti ketakutan dan sorot matanya…"

"Cukup! Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu telah menyelamatkannya, dan aku minta tolong, jauhi Sakura dari kolam, aku mohon," pinta Shikamaru.

"B-Baiklah," jawab Sasuke. Kini laki-laki bermata onyx ini makin penasaran, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Sakura?

Saat semua sudah berada diruang osis.

"Jadi, siapa yang bisa menjelaskan padaku kenapa Naruto menghajar 6 seniornya?" tanya Itachi.

"Jadi saat aku sedang berjalan melewati mereka, salah satu diantara mereka bilang bokongku sexy, dan tanpa basa basi Naruto langsung menghajarnya," jawab Hinata dengan tegas seolah menjadi kepribadian ganda.

"Hhhmm, apa benar begitu?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, enak saja mereka mengomentari bokong kekasihku," gerutu Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja, tidak harus berkelahi seperti tadi, aku sudah menelpon orang tuamu, Naruto, beruntung guru bp hari ini tidak masuk, jadi kau bebas kena ceramahnya," ucap Itachi mengedipkan matanya, "Baiklah, kalian bisa keluar, Sakura kau tinggal disini."

Saat mereka keluar, Itachi bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Sakura, "Kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura mengancungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum menandakan dia tidak apa-apa.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu kembalilah ke kelas."

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan cepat agar bisa menyusul teman-temannya.

"Dia yah?" tanya wanita yang baru masuk.

Ya, dia orangnya, beruntung yah aku, akhirnya dia akan menjadi adiku nanti."

"Hihihi, asal kau tidak lupa padaku."

"Hn, tidak akan, Hana."

**~Your Voice~**

Saat hampir pelajaran usai, seorang guru membuka pintu kelas dan memanggil nama Naruto agar segera keruang kepala sekolah secepatnya, dengan wajah tenangnya, Naruto bangkit dari kursinya.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menoleh, "kalau sudah selesai datanglah kerumahku."

"Hehehehe, pesan ramen yang banyak yah."

Dengan cengiran seperti biasa Naruto meninggalkan kelas, menuju ruangan kepala sekolah sambil melewati kelas Hinata, begitu gadis itu melihat sosok Naruto segera dengan cepat Hinata mengetik sebuah pesan dan dikirim utnuk kekasihnya itu, saat merasakan hp disaku celananya bergetar, Naruto membukanya, bibirnya tersenyum lembut pada pesan itu.

**Kalau kamu membutuhkanku, kapan saja aku siap, aku mencintaimu.**

Naruto tidak menjawab karena saat ini dia sudah berada didepan ruang kepala sekolah, tatapannya berubah menjadi serius, saat dibuka pintu itu, terlihat sosok laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut sama dengannya berdiri didepan meja kepala sekolah.

"Ini sudah berapa kali, Naruto?"

"Sejak kapan ayah peduli?" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Maaf Nona Tsunade, aku akan mendisiplinkan anakku."

"Tolong yah Minato, aku tidak mau ada kejadian seperti ini lagi terulang," jawab Tsunade, "Baiklah, karena hari ini aku ada jadwal operasi, tidak apa kan kalau aku tinggal?"

"Ya, sekali lagi maaf yah," Minato sedikit membungkuk dan dijawab senyuman oleh Tsunade.

Minato, nama dari ayah Naruto itu mencoba mendekati anaknya yang kini berwajah seolah tidak perduli kalau ayahnya kini ada disitu.

"saat kau SMP, kau dan Sasuke mencoba membakar gedung peralatan olah raga, berkelahi dengan preman sampai tertangkap polisi, bahkan kau sempat mengedarkan obat-obatan terlarang, sekarang kau menghajar habis-habisan para seniormu, kenapa kau sealu begini, Naruto?"

"Dan sejak kapan ayah peduli? Kenapa tidak suruh Kabuto saja pelayan rumah yang datang kemari seperti biasa mewakilkan ayah, bahkan acara pertemuan orang tuapun dia yang datang, kenapa sekarang ayah mau repot-repot datang? Menelantarkan pekerjaanmu hanya untuk meminta maaf karena ke-onar an yang telah dibuat oleh anakmu yang tidak berguna ini?"

"Naruto!"

"Sampai ibu sakit pun ayah sama sekali tidak menjenguknya, kalau aku tidak ada, ibu pasti sudah mati!" geram Naruto.

Minato terdiam, memang benar Minato itu setara dengan Fugaku yang selalu pergi keluar negri untuk urusan bisnis, beda hal kalau Fugaku tidak beristri, Minato mempunyai istri yang sedang sakit-sakitan sehingga Naruto lah yang harus merawatnya, sesering-seringnya anak merawat sang ibu, sosok istri pasti merindukan suaminya.

"Kalau kau terus membuat onar, ibumu akan sedih," ujar Minato.

"Selama ibu tidak tahu, toh aku berhasil menyogok para polisi agar tidak menyebar."

Begitu menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dari ayahnya, Naruto meninggalkan ayahnya sendiri diruang kepala sekolah itu.

**~Your Voice~**

Saat usai sekolah, Ino kencan bersama Shikamaru, karena Sakura tidak mau mengganggu, jadi Sakura mengirim pesan pada Sai agar menjemputnta, sekalian Sakura ingin mengajak Sai ketempat barunya itu, setelah izin pada Fugaku dan Itachi, Sakura baru mengirim pesan pada Sai, walaupun saat izin pada Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak menjawab, Sakura tetap mengundang Sai.

Sasuke masih bingung kenapa laki-laki yang sering menunjukkan senyum palsu itu sangat protective pada Sakura, apa karena dia menyukai Sakura? Apa menyukai seseorang harus sampai segitunya?

Itulah menurut pemikiran Sasuke.

"Selamat siaang."

"Saaiii, wah kau datang," sambut Momoko.

"Yah, permintaan tuan putri satu ini," ucap Sai merangkul bahu Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengetik pesan pada hpnya.

**Mau teh buatanku? Aku tahu kamu paling suka itu.**

"Tentu saja mau, aku sudah muak minum-minuman italy."

"Sai, aku tinggal sebentar tidak apa? Kau bisa menunggu Sakura dikamarnya."

"Ah, bibi, bisakah aku tahu dimana letak kolam renang?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Kau mau berenang?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin lihat saja," jawab Sai.

"Baiklah, ayo aku antar."

Momoko mengantar Sai ketempat ruangan yang besar dan terdapat kolam renang diruangan itu, Sai menganalisa disinilah tempat kejadian Sakura tenggelam.

"Apa Sakura…"

"Tidak, dia tidak memasuki tempat ini," potong Momoko yang tidak tahu kejadiannya.

'_jadi bibi belum tahu kejadian itu yah,"_ pikir Sai.

Setelah mengantar Sai, Momoko kembali kekamarnya, sejak tinggal dikediaman Uchiha, Momoko lah yang mengontrol semua keperluan dirumah yang megah itu, Sai keluar dari ruangan itu dan melihat Sakura yang sedang membawa dua cangkir teh ditangannya. Diambil alih lah kedua cangkir teh itu oleh Sai, dan mereka kini tengah duduk diruang tamu.

"Apa kau merindukanku selama aku di Italy?" tanya Sai pada Sakura, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura sambil mengetik hpnya.

**Sangat sangat sangat rindu padamu.**

"Hahaha, kau tahu, suatu saat nanti aku ingin sekali mengajakmu kesana, pemandangannya sangat indah, nanti kita pergi bersama Ino dan Shikamaru juga, bagaimana?"

Terlihat senyuman Sakura yang makin ceria dan langsung memeluk lengan Sai.

Sai mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura dan sadar tindakannya ini dipergoki oleh tiga remaja yang sedang lewat.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata.

"Oh, Sakura benar-benar tinggal disini!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Hai," sapa Hinata.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang sedang dirangkul Naruto dan tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Jadi ini pacarmu, Sakura?" ledek Naruto yang membuat urat Sasuke sedikit muncul dikeningnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan mengetik di hpnya, dengan cept juga Sakura menunjukkan hp itu pada Naruto. Karena penasaran, Sasuke sedikit mengintip apa yang Sakura katakan itu.

**Sai ini sahabatku yang paling berharga, bahkan melebihi sosok pacar.**

Oke, dan kini Sasuke menyesal telah mengintip tulisan itu.

"Kau mau disini atau ke kamarku, Dobe!" geram Sasuke.

"Aku mau disini saja bareng Sakura dan Sai, kamu Hinata?" jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Aku juga ingin disini, aku ingin mengenal Sakura lebih jauh."

Sasuke hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya dan ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Oh iya, Sakura, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Naruto yang dibalas senyum oleh Sakura.

"Suaramu, kenapa bisa hilang? Dari lahir atau…"

"Cukup! Sakura, kau harus istirahat, ayo pergi ke kamarmu," potong Sai.

"Dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus kau perintah seperti itu kan," sindir Sasuke dengan santai.

Saat Sai akan melakukan perlawanan lagi, Sakura menarik lengan Said an memasang wajah cemberut, menandakan jangan bertengkar. Sai kembali duduk disamping Sakura sedangkan Sakura kini mengetik hpnya.

**Aku mengalami kecelakaan saat aku duduk dibangku SMP kelas 2 awal, beberapa benturan membuat kemampuan bicaraku hilang.**

Sakura menunjukkan hpnya pada Naruto, Hinata juga Sasuke samblin tersenyum.

"Oohh, maaf yah jadi membuatmu teringat lagi," kata Naruto pelan.

Sakura tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengarahkan hpnya lagi pada Naruto.

**Tidak apa-apa, semoga aku bisa beradaptasi dengan kalian yah.**

Kali ini Sakura menyengir riang pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hahaha, terbalik, harusnya kami yang ber-"

"Sakura, istirahat!" tegas Sai memotong kalimat Naruto.

Sakura menoleh dan mengangguk pelan, sebelum Sakura memasuki kamarnya, dia mengetik pesan untuk Hinata.

**Hinata, semoga kita bisa akrab yah.**

Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura dan menjawab, "Ya, dengan senang hati."

Saat sudah yakin Sakura memasuki kamarnya, Sai membuka pembicaraan.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" utar Sai, "Sasuke, apa kau menyukai Sakura?"

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa arti kata suka itu, tapi setiap kali melihat Sakura kesakitan ada rasa ingin melindungi gadis itu, rasa yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Akan kuceritakan hal ini pada kalian, hanya pada kalian, dengan tujuan agar kau khususnya Sasuke, berhati-hati pada Sakura," jelas Sai yang membuat mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Aku menceritakan ini karena sepertinya Sakura senang pada kalian, jadi kupikir kalian harus tahu tentang masa lalu Sakura," sambung Sai mendongakan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu yah?" potong suara laki-laki dari arah pintu masuk.

"Itachi," sapa Sasuke.

"Selamat siang," sapa Hinata.

"Heh, kebetulan kau datang, kau Itachi yah?" ujar Sai sambil menjulurkan jabat tangannya, "Aku Sai, sahabat Sakura, kau pasti Itachi yang diceritakan Sakura itu kan? Sosok kakak yang penyayang."

"Oh, ternyata deskripsi Sakura tentang aku begitu?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Jadi kita mulai saja yah ceritanya, mumpung Sakura sedang istirahat," lanjut Sai, "aku dan Sakura adalah sahabat dari sd, dulu dia lebih ceria dari sekarang, aktif, kadang cerewet."

Sasuke masih bersandar di sofanya, Naruto yang juga menyender sambil merangkul Hinata mendengarkan dengan serius, Itachi duduk ditepi sofa, dan Sai masih ditempat duduk yang tadi.

"Sakura juga mempunyai suara yang sangat indah, dia ikut kursus vocal dari sd, dia pun bergabung di club paduan suara."

"Aku tahu itu," potong Itachi.

"Dari mana kakak tahu?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit kesal, kenapa kakaknya bisa tahu tapi dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Yah, panjang ceritanya, hehehee," jawab Itachi, "Teruskan, Sai."

"Sampai saat SMP pun dia sangat hobby menyanyi, kadang diiringi oleh permainan piano salah satu sahabat kami, Ino. Kombinasi yang sangat indah. Sampai saat kejadian itu, dimana saat ayahnya akan mengantar Sakura kursus vocal, saat itu Sakura akan terlambat ujian vocal, jadi Sakura memaksa ayahnya ngebut, sampai akhirnya, mobil yang mereka kendarai menabrak truk yang menerobos rambu lalu lintas."

Sai berhenti sejenak, bisa dilihat kini ekspresi mereka berubah satu sama lain.

"Saat itu, ayahnya langsung meninggal ditempat karena benturan di kepalanya yang sangat keras, serta tusukan diperutnya yang fatal, sedangkan Sakura… dia tidak sadarkan diri hampir 2 minggu dirumah sakit, karena kecelakaan itu ada beberapa sistem bagian otaknya yang rusak."

"Ketika dia tahu sudah tidak bisa bicara lagi, keadaannya sangat depresi, aku, Ino dan Shikamaru terus menerus berada disisinya, mencoba untuk menghiburnya, lalu… datanglah orang itu."

"Orang itu… siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia… orang pertama yang sangat Sakura cintai, pacar pertama juga cinta pertamanya," jawab Sai murung.

_Deg._

Terlintas perasaan ngilu dihati Sasuke saat mendengar Sakura ternyata mempunyai cinta pertama, bahkan pacar pertama.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi dengan nada serius.

"Orang itu mengkhianati Sakura habis-habisan, Sasuke… kau bisa lihat kan reaksi Sakura saat tenggelam?" tanya Sai melirik kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk serius menanggapi ucapan Sai.

"Saat itu, ketika Sakura kehilangan suaranya dan semangat hidupnya, karena dia selalu menyalahkan kematian ayahnya, orang itu datang mengisi hari-hari Sakura, menemani Sakura dirumah sakit, sampai suatu saat aku mendengar mereka berpacaran."

Sai terdiam dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "6 bulan Sakura melalui hari-harinya bersama orang itu, sampai suatu ketika, kami berlibur disuatu villa milik Shikamaru, ada beberapa yang ikut dari teman sekelas kami, saat itu… Sakura sangat bahagia karena dia akan diajarkan renang oleh kekasihnya itu."

Kini Sai bercerita dengan sorot mata yang entah kemana pandangannya.

"saat malam tiba, dipinggir kolam itu, Sakura memergoki si bajingan itu sedang bercinta dengan teman sekelas kami didalam kolam renang, bajingan itu panic dan langsung naik kedaratan untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura, tapi karena Sakura tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, bajingan itu tidak tahu maksud Sakura, karena bajingan itu terkenal dengan sosok yang cool, pendiam seolah dia adalah pemuda baik-baik, dia tidak mau kebusukannya itu terbongkar."

Sai memegang keningnya memakai kedua tangannya dengan sikut sebagai penyangga diatas pahanya.

"Akhirnya, si bajingan itu dan perempuan murahan itu mendorong Sakura ke kolam yang sangat dalam, karena Sakura tidak bisa bersuara, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarnya, untung saat itu Shikamaru sedang keliling villa, dia melihat Sakura yang akan tenggelam langsung terjun menyelamatkannya, tapi sedikit terlambat karena Sakura pingsan, dan begitu bangun, tenggorokannya sangat bengkak keesokan harinya."

"Tunggu, kalau Shikamaru menemukan Sakura yang sudah jatuh ke kolam, dari mana kau mendapatkan cerita yang detail?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku dapatkan dari perempuan murahan itu, yah aku meminta cerita lengkapnya dengan syarat aku harus menidurinya, simple." Jawab Sai dengan tenang.

"Lalu, kemana orang itu?" tanya Sasuke menggeram.

"Bajingan itu? Pindah, tentu saja setelah kami buat tulang rusuknya patah 2," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum seolah puas melakukan hal itu.

"Jadi, aku mohon pada kalian, tolong hindari Sakura dari kolam, karena saat dia pingsan, tiba-tiba Sakura tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, aku tidak mau Sakura mengingat kejadian yang hampir membunuhnya itu,bahkan dia masih menganggap bajingan itu adalah kekasihnya, sampai saat ini, dia percaya pada cerita yang kami bikin."

"Apa yang kau karang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bilang padanya, bahwa bajingan itu hanya pindah keluar negri untuk urusan keluarganya, dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali."

"Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau nanti orang itu kembali? Sakura, dia bahkan tidak ingat bahwa si brengsek itu hendak membunuhnya dan sekarang dia masih mencintainya?" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Pelankan suaramu!" tegur Itachi.

"Kalian… kalian tidak lihat bagaimana sorot mata Sakura saat tenggelam gara-gara aku! Kalian tidak melihat betapa ketakutannya dia saat itu!" Sasuke menggertakan giginya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Teme…"

"Maka dari itu, aku tidak mau lagi ada siapun yang mendekati Sakura, aku tidak percaya pada laki-laki manapun," ujar Sai.

"Setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku setuju padamu, Sai, banyak laki-laki yang berpotensi berkhianat, apalagi Sakura sudah cukup banyak melewati fase sulit," sambung Itachi.

"Jadi, Sasuke… apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sai yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada pernyataan awal.

"Maaf… tapi, izinkan aku…" ucap Sasuke terbata-bata.

Itachi melihat adiknya itu semakin banyak perubahan, sayang sekali Sakura akan menjadi adiknya nanti, kalau tidak mungkin Itachi akan mendukung penuh perasaan adiknya yang dia yakini suka pada Sakura.

"Izinkan aku melindunginya," kata Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : oh yeaaayy chapter 4 update, hanya untuk kalian cintaku #lebay**

**untuk chapter 5 nya nanti dulu yah, besok soalnya aku harus nengokin temen yang baru lahiran, malemnya ga bisa soalnya aku mau clubbing XD heheheee, lusa aku pergi juga, aku ga janji kapan updatenya tapi aku janji ga akan lama2 kok ;)**

**see ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**eh ternyata chapter 5 bisa update lebih cepet dari perkiraan looh, heheheheheee  
><strong>

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

Sepasang kekasih berjalan menuju sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang lumayan megah, terlihat sang pria yang sedang digandeng oleh wanitanya mesra. Sesampainya didepan pintu apartemen, mereka terdiam sebentar karena pintu apartemen itu sedikit terbuka, akhirnya mereka saling tatap dan memutuskan untuk masuk agar tahu siapa yang berada didalam apartemen itu.

"Sai! Kenapa pintu tidak kau…" baru saja laki-laki bernama Shikamaru ini akan memarahi Sai, tapi melihat kondisi Sai yang sekarang setengah mabuk, dia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Sai…" gumam Ino sambil menghampiri sahabatnya itu, "Ada apa? Kau sampai mabuk begini."

"Aku tidak mabuk, Ino," jawab Sai sambil memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam kaleng bir.

Ino mengambil pelan-pelan kaleng itu dan meletakannya dimeja, Shikamaru duduk disamping Sai dan menepuk pundaknya, "Sakura yah?"

Sai terdiam.

"Hhh, kau selalu begini kalau sudah menyangkut soal Sakura, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…hanya saja, aku takut suatu saat bajingan itu kembali dan Sakura mengingat bahwa dulu laki-laki yang paling dicintainya itu hendak memubunuhnya, aku takut…" Sai menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru sambil menutupi kedua wajahnya.

"Kalaupun sampai dia kembali, kita pasti akan terus berada disisi Sakura kan? Kita tidak akan membiarkan bajingan itu mendekati Sakura kan?" ucap Ino.

"Tadi… aku mengantar Sakura pulang," ujar Sai kembali.

"Lalu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku bertemu dengan Itachi, sosok kakak yang Sakura ceritakan padaku… aku juga bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata."

"Mereka?" ucap Ino ketus.

"Dan aku… menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura dulu."

"APA!" Shikamaru dan Ino terkejut bersamaan.

"Apa kau menceritakannya didepan Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku menyuruhnya istirahat, karena aku lihat tenggorokannya masih memerah."

"Lalu apa tanggapan mereka" tanya Shikamaru.

"…" Sai tidak menjawab, yang dia pikirkan adalah reaksi Sasuke saat laki-laki itu emminta izin untuk melindungi Sakura, Sai yakin Sakura tidak butuh siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya, Shikamaru, Ino dan Ibuynya sendiri untuk melindunginya, lagipula buat apa Sasuke repot-repot mau melindungi gadis pink itu? Mereka bahkan baru akan menjadi saudara.

"Sai?" panggil Ino.

"Sasuke… sepertinya dia memendam rasa pada Sakura, kita harus hati-hati," jawab Sai.

"Memang sih kita harus hati-hati, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa… Sasuke dan teman-temannya itu bisa berteman baik dengan Sakura," ucap Shikamaru.

"TIDAK! Sakura tidak membutuhkan mereka, Sakura hanya membutuhkan kita!" geram Sai.

"Sai, memang sih aku tidak suka dengan bocah Uchiha itu, tapi kalau dengan Hinata aku rasa tidak masalah," utar Ino.

"Ya, dan aku rasa sekarang sudah waktunya Sakura memperbanyak teman, sudah cukup kita menguncinya selama ini," usul Shiakamaru.

Sai yang mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru, bangkit dan meninggalkan mereka, sebelum Sai memasuki kamarnya, Sai berucap, "Terserah kalian saja."

**~Your Voice~**

Sosok gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna indigonya itu berjalan menuju lorong rumahnya. Tidak ada ucapan 'aku pulang' atau sejenisnya yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Sesampainya diruang tengah, Hinata nama gadis itu memandang sekeliling rumahnya yang begitu megah bagai istana, tidak kalah jauh dengan rumah Uchiha, hanya saja dirumah ini sangat sepi.

"Selamat datang Nona Hinata, makan malam akan kami siapkan, air hangat sudah disiapkan," ucap salah satu pelayan yang menghampiri Hinata.

"Ng, ayah?"

"Tuan besar masih akan kembali bulan depan, dia hanya menitipkan pesan agar Nona menjaga kesehatan Nona."

"…"

Hinata terdiam, entah mengapa rasanya ayahnya kini makin jauh darinya, tanpa menjawab lagi, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Begitu dia melihat kasurnya yang kosong, langsung saja direbahkan tubuh ringannya itu.

Ayah Hinata kini sedang berada di luar kota bersama sepupunya Neji, entah kenapa Hinata merasa ayahnya itu lebih dekat dengan sepupunya itu dibanding dengan dirinya sendiri, apa karena ayahnya membutuhkan anak laki-laki ketimbang anak perempuan agar bisa meneruskan usahanya itu?

Hinata membangkitkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu beranda kamarnya, terlihat taman megah dan kolam ikan disana, Hinata menyenderkan tubuhnya dipilar sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sepi.

Dia tidak suka rasa sepi yang tercipta dirumahnya yang megah ini.

Memang sih Hinata tidak pernah kekurangan dalam hal segi apapun, dari uang, kebutuhan pribadi, kemana-mana pun ada supir yang siap mengantar, tapi saat dia sakit hanya pelayan lah yang merawatnya dan Naruto.

Ayahnya tidak pernah tahu bahwa Hinata adalah anak yang cerdas, baik, tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang aneh.

Pernakah kalian tahu? Bahwa kelinci bisa mati karena kesepian?

Hanya satu alasan untuk Hinata yang membuatnya bertahan dalam kesepian ini. Kedua sahabatnya itulah yang membuatnya bertahan, Sasuke dan Naruto yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Sasuke walaupun ketus, tiap kali Hinata sakit dia pasti ikut menjaganya bersama Naruto. Karena merasakan hal yang sama yaitu selalu ditinggal oleh orang tua, makanya Naruto sangat mengerti Hinata, sehingga perasaan mereka tumbuh lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Terpintas dipikiran Hinata tentang Sakura.

"Kalau aku jadi Sakura, apa aku bisa setegar dia yah?" gumam Hinata.

**~Your Voice~**

Ino berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya, sekarang jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, Ino berharap ayahnya belum pulang atau lembur dan sebagainya, jadi dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan ayahnya malam ini. Saat Ino membuka gagang pintu kamar.

"Ino," panggil suara laki-laki dewasa dari belakangnya, begitu Ino menoleh.

"A-Ayah."

"Siapka makan malam, ayah lapar," ucap ayahnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan anak perempuannya.

Inilah yang Ino heran, kenapa setiap mabuk ayahnya selalu melakukan kekerasan terhadapnya, tapi kalau sadar seolah kejadian kekerasan tidak pernah terjadi padanya, dan sikap dingin ayahnya… entah sejak kapan Ino menjadi asing dirumahnya sendiri.

Setelah Ino selesai menyiapkan makan malam, ayahnya membukakan pintu yang sepertinya ada tamu yang datang, begitu Ino lihat, lagi-lagi wanita yang berbeda.

"Ayah, Ibu kapan pulang?" tanya Ino.

Sang ayah memandang Ino sinis lalu menjawab, "Mana kutahu, bukan urusanku."

Sakit.

Seakan ada tombak yang menusuk hati Ino, jawaban sang ayah begitu menyakitkan, tidak lama kemudian Ino mendengar desahan keras dari balik pintu kamar sang ayah, Ino hanya bisa menutup telinganya rapat-rapat sambil menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

Pagi harinya, Ino yang akan berangkat sekolah melihat wanita tadi malam sedang duduk disofa, hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam saja, benar-benar membuat Ino jijik melihatnya.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya wanit itu sambil merokok.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tidak cepat pergi dari sini?" ujar Ino ketus.

"Loh? Belum tahu? Aku akan tinggal disini sementara, jadi mulai sekarang akulah yang mengatur keuangan disini."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!" bentak Ino.

"Jaga mulutmu, Ino!" tegur sang ayah yang keluar hanya memakai boxernya, pemandangan yang tidak wajar untuk remaja seumuran Ino bukan?

"Tapi ayah masih bersama ibu kan? Kenapa ayah melakukan ini semua? Apa salah ibu?" teriak Ino.

"Ibumu sudah pergi bersama pria lain yang lebih kaya dariku! Ibumu itu wanita murahan, aku akan mendidikmu agar kau tidak seperti ibumu nanti!"

"Tidak! Jangan menjelek-jelekan ibu!" jerit Ino sambil memukul dada ayahnya.

_SLAAP_

Kali ini dalam keadaan sadar, sang ayah menampar Ino dengan keras, lebih keras dibanding tamparan sebelumnya. Wanita yang menonton adegan itu hanya tersenyum licik sambil emnyilangkan kakinya.

"Dengarnya nona muda, kalau kau tidak mau menuruti peraturan yang kubuat, kau bisa pergi dari sini," ucap wanita itu.

"Diam kau jalang!" bentak Ino.

_SLAAP_

Lagi-lagi tamparan yang sangat keras mendarat di pipi yang sama, kini menyebabkan mulut Ino berdarah.

"Jaga bicaramu!" bentak ayah Ino.

_SLAAP._

Tamparan terakhir membuat Ino terjatuh, sambil memegang pipinya yang sangat sakit itu, Ino berlari keluar san meraih tasnya. Begitu sampai diluar dia belum lihat ada Shikamaru yang menjemputnya, akhirnya Ino mengirim pesan pada Sakura menanyakan apa Sakura bsia menjemputnya memakai mobil Uchiha itu, dan Sakura menjawab bisa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura sampai didepan rumah Ino, dan Ino sedang berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya sendiri, melihat Ino yang kini sudah berlinang air mata, Sakura langsung bergegas turun dan memeluk sahabatnya, mulutnya berucap seolah mengatakan ada apa. Ino hanya menangis sambil kembali memeluk Sakura.

Sakura menoleh kedalam mobil dimana Sasuke sedang duduk didalamnya, Sasuke mengangguk menandakan menyuruh Ino masuk.

Ya, saat Ino mengirim pesan tadi, Sakura menanyakan pada Sasuke supaya menjemput Ino, dan Sasuke membolehkannya, perubahan yang drastis bukan?

Ketika berada didalam mobil Uchiha, Sakura melihat mulut Ino yang berdarah dan menyeka pelan mulut sahabatnya itu, seolah menjawab sorot mata Sakura yang khawatir, Ino menjawab. "Ayahku~" dengan nada pilu.

Sakura tercengang mendengarnya, setau dia ayahnya itu baik dan sangat ramah, bagaimana bisa ayahnya yang membuat Ino begini.

"D-dia… dia membawa wanita lagi kedalam rumah, dan kini wanita itu yang berkuasa, kata ayah… i-ibu pergi meninggalkan kami bersama pria lain, huhuuuu."

'_lagi?'_ pikir Sakura.

Sakura mengeluarkan hpnya dan mulai mengetik, aahh, inilah yang Sakura benci, disaat genting begini dia malah ahrus mengetik untuk menenangkan Ino. Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura bolos dan membawa Ino kekamarnya agar Ino tenang.

**Apa Shikamaru tahu tentang hal ini? Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa tidak menjemputmu?**

"Tidak, dia tidak tahu, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia belum menjemputku."

"Kak," Sasuke berucap, "Hari ini aku, Sakura dan Ino izin sekolah bisa?"

Itachi tersenyum, paham maksud Sasuke yang dengan melihat kondisi wajah Ino yang memar.

"Boleh, asal besok kalian masuk."

Sakura tersenyum pada Itachi dan mengetikan sesuatu di hpnya.

**Terima kasih kak, aku sayang kakak.**

"Sama-sama Sakura, aku juga sayang kamu."

Jawaban Itachi membuat Sasuke jengkel, apa Sakura tidak sadar siapa yang membuat mereka bisa bolos hari ini!

Setelah mengantar Itachi kesekolah, mereka kembali kerumah, sementara Sasuke sedang memberi kabar pada Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura membawa Ino ke kamarnya yang masih menangis agar tenang.

"Ada apa dengan Ino, Sasuke?" tanya Momoko yang melihat Sasuke berdiri didepan kulkas yang terbuka.

"Ah, katanya dia dipukul ayahnya dan ayahnya membawa wanita asing masuk kerumahnya." Jawab Sasuke sambil membuka cola yang dia dapat dari kulkas.

"Inoichi? Memukul Ino?"

"Hn."

"Hiks…hiks…"

Sakura memandang Ino dengan begitu khawatir, lalu Sakura mengusulkan sesuatu.

**Telepon Shikamaru sekarang, suruh dia kesini.**

Ino mengangguk dan membuka hp flipnya, saat ditempelkan ketelinganya.

"Ah, S-Shikamaru… dimana kamu?"

"_Ino? Ada apa? Kau menangis? Ah! Kau dimana, maaf aku lupa menjemputmu."_

"Lupa? bagaimana kau bisa lupa kegiatan sehari-harimu? Kamu dimana? Sedang apa?"

"_Aku… dirumah teman, maaf, nanti aku telepon lagi yah, aku sedikit repot."_

"Shikamaru… aku membutuhkanmu… sekarang~" rintih Ino.

"_Ino… jangan manja, nanti aku akan menemuimu disekolah, sekarang-"_

"Aku tidak sekolah, bodoh! Yasudah urusi saja temanmu itu! Biar kalau aku mati kau puas bebas bersama teman-temanmu!"

_Klik._

"Sakura… aku tidak mau pulaang~ aku tidak mau pulaang~"

Sakura memeluk Ino kembali, berusaha sebisanya untuk menenagkan sahabatnya itu.

**Kamu boleh menginap disini kalau mau, aku akan meminta izin pada ayah Fugaku dan ibu, kalau kak Itachi pasti mengizinkan, entah yah kalau Sasuke, aku bilang dulu padanya yah?**

Ino mengangguk pelan, lalu Sakura beranjak keluar kamar untuk menemui Sasuke, dia mencari kemana Sasuke berada, karena diseluruh ruangan ini tidak ada, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Masuk," jawab suara yang ada didalam ruangan. Sakura membuka pintu pelan-pelan dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang santai berbaring dikasurnya sambil membaca manga.

Sakura menutup pintunya pelan, dan duduk di karpet sementara lengannya menyender ditepi kasur Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke berani bersumpah, kalau dia tidak memegang teguh prinsip laki-laki yang ditanamkan oleh Fugaku bahwa 'tidak boleh 'menyerang' wanita' mungkin saat ini Sakura sudah berada dibawahnya, apalagi saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ketus yang membuat ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi sedikit murung, "ah, maksudku ada keperluan apa?" mencoba untuk memperbaiki suasana Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Saat Sakura akan mengambil hpnya, Sakura terdiam, ternyata hp Sakura tertinggal dikamar, sedangkan hp Sasuke terlihat sedang di charge.

Sakura menghele nafas.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya melihat gelagat Sakura yang celingak-celinguk lalu menghela nafas.

Sakura berdiri dan duduk disamping Sasuke, dia menarik tangan Sasuke dan merentangkan telapak tanga laki-laki itu, jujur ini membuat Sasuke sedikit malu sehingga dia memalingkan wajahnya, sampai dia merasa Sakura membuat sebuah huruf ditelapang tangannya.

Sasuke menoleh pada wajah gadis pink disebelahnya, dia mencium aroma shampoo strawberry dari rambut pink itu, tapi kini dikesampingkan dulu aroma itu, Sasuke berfokus pada tulisan yang dibuat pelan-pelan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke… menyukai moment ini.

Saat mereka duduk berdua ditepi kasur, Sakura yang menggenggam tangannya, sehingga bisa membuat Sasuke memandang wajahnya yang dia rasa makin hari semakin cantik.

"B,o,l,e,h,k,a,h I,n,o t,i,n,g,g,a,l d,i,s,i,n,i s,e,m,e,n,t,a,r,a?" eja Sasuke dengan maksud mempertanyakan pada Sakura, apa benar begitu bacanya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tanya ayah dulu, kalau ayah mengizinkan aku pasti setuju, kalau ayah tidak mengizinkan, aku akan coba bicara padanya agar Ino diizinkan disini sementara, kalau kita jelaskan kondisinya ayah pasti mengerti," jawab Sasuke

Sakura kembali pada telapak yangan Sasukem kali ini Sasuke tidak mengejanya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut menatap telapaknya itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Bagaimana tenggrokanmu?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab oleh Sakura dengan ancungan jempol sambil tersenyum.

karena merasa tidak akan ada yang dibicarakan lagi Sakura bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar, sebelum Sasuke memanggilnya kembali.

"Sakura," Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dan berdiri didepan gadis itu, dia memasukkan tangan kedalam sakunya dan memegang lehernya, menghapus grogi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hn, maafkan aku yah, kalau dulu omonganku membuatmu sakit hati," akhirnya Sasuke bersikap lembut pada gadis yang sepertinya dia lupa kalau akan jadi calon adik tirinya itu.

Sakura tersenyum dan kembali memegang tangan Sasuke, kali ini senyuman yang begitu lembut yang diberikan oleh Sakura untuk Sasuke. Tidak tahan dengan senyuman itu, Sasuke pun memeluknya.

Tidak peduli Sakura akan beranggapan seperti apa.

Tidak peduli nantinya Sakura akan menjauhinya atau tidak.

Yang jelas satu yang Sasuke yakini…

Dia menyayangi gadis ini.

Sasuke merasa ingin memilikinya, melihat senyumannya, memberikan kehangatan dan perlindungan untuknya, agar tidak ada lagi yang menyakitinya.

Dan…

Sasuke, dia ingin sekali mendengar suara Sakura yang Sai bilang merdu itu.

Sasuke sangat iri pada Itachi yang katanya sudah mendengar suara Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura yang sedikit kebingungan, Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura, "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Ino menunggu," ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, begitu pintu tertutup kembali, Sasuke bergumam.

"Aku harus memilikimu."

**~your voice~**

Shikamaru tiba didepan kediaman Uchiha, dia menekan bel dan yang membukakan adalah pelayannya, saat dia menanyakan Sakura, pelayan itu mengantar Shkamaru menuju kamar Sakura, begitu pintu dibuka, Shikamaru melihat Ino yang sedang tidur.

Sakura dengan kesal menyodorkan hpnya pada Shikamaru.

**Kemana saja kau! Tega sekali meninggalkan Ino yang sedang terpuruk!**

"Maafkan aku, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

**Akan kutinggal kalian berdua, diskusikanlah baik-baik.**

Shikamaru mengangguk dan naik keatas kasur untuk membangunkan Ino, sementara Sakura keluar dari kamar itu.

"Ino…"

"Pergi," desis Ino pelan.

"Ino maafkan aku, aku…"

Ino bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Shikamaru, "Kemana kau saat aku butuhkan?"

"Astaga Ino? Wajahmu kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ino siapa yang menyebabkanmu begini? Akan kubunuh dia!" bentak Shikamaru.

"Ayahku~" jawab Ino dengan lirih, "Ayah… dia…. Membawa wanita lain, menamparku… aku tidak mau kembali kerumah itu~"

Shikamaru langsung memeluk Ino ketika mendengar Ino menangis dengan lirih, Ino adalah gadis yang kuat, melihat kekasihnya begitu rapuh, ingin mengamuk rasanya saat ini Shikamaru.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu?" tanya Shikamaru bingung, sementara Ino masih menangis dipelukan kekasihnya itu.

Sakura duduk diruang tv sambil memegang laptopnya, memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada keluarga Ino, saat menghela nafas…

"Apa hobbymu menghela nafas?"

Sasuke datang membawa dua cangkir coklat hangat, Sakura sedikit bingung, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke begitu baik padanya, jujur hal ini membuat Sakura senang.

**Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu begitu baik padaku?**

Sasuke sedikit melirik tulisan dilaptop Sakura dan menjawabnya.

"Aku hanya sadar, ternyata kamu orang yang baik, dan sikapku itu tidak pantas aku tunjukkan padamu."

**Bukan hanya padaku, kamu juga harus baik pada semuanya.**

"Tergantung."

**Apanya yang tergantung?**

"Sakura, tidak semua orang didunia ini yang baik terlihat baik, kau harus bisa memahami hal itu, kalau tidak nanti kau akan tertipu pada kebaikannya."

Sakura terdiam saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah serius namun tatapannya menuju tv.

**Apa Sasuke punya pacar?**

Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

**Aku punya.**

Sakura mengetik itu sambil menyengir ceria pada Sasuke, dan jujur itu mmebuat Sasuke jengkel.

"Kalau kau punya, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

**Hehehe, sebentar lagi aku akan mengenalkannya padamu.**

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Sasuke mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

**Kamu jangan bilang-bilang Sai, Ino dan Shikamaru yah, selama ini aku berhubungan dengannya lewat internet, katanya dia akan hadir diacara pernikahan orang tua kita nanti, aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengannya, aku harap kamu dan dia nanti bisa akrab yah.**

Oke, pernyataan Sakura kali ini benar-benar mimpi buruk untuk Sasuke,kaget, khawatir dan panic jadi satu. Bingung harus bagaimana karena ini diluar prediksi mereka.

"_Sai… apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_ pikir Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : aahhhh, maaf banget yah kalo banyak typo, tadi sih mau ngedit2, cuma udah dijemput temen, maaf maaf, oke ngga banyak bacot deh, sekian dulu... boleh minta review yang mengandung pendapat? kali aja pendapat kalian bisa aku masukin kedalem cerita ini XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**haiii, ini dia chapter 6 nyaaa, lama ga lama ga? ngga kan yaaah, heheheeeee**

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

Hari berganti hari sejak peristiwa Ino terjadi, sudah empat hari terlewati dan tinggalnya Ino dikediaman Uchiha, jangankan bertanya, menelepon pun tidak ayah dari gadis berambut pirang itu. Saat ini penghuni inti sedang berkumpul diruang makan untuk sarapan pagi.

"Sasuke," panggil suara berat yang berasal dari kepala rumah tangga itu, "Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Dari kemarin ayah perhatikan kau selalu murung."

"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke sedikit melirik Sakura yang duduk disampingnya, terlihat wajah dari calon adik tirinya itu bersemi-semi dan itu membuat Sasuke makin jengkel.

"Sepertinya ada kejadian bagus yah, Sakura?" tanya Momoko sambil menuangkan air kedalam gelas untuk calon suaminya itu.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Wah, kenapa tidak cerita?" kali ini Ino yang membuka suaranya.

Sakura hanya memberikan senyuman lebar yang menandakan bahwa itu rahasia.

"Kalau kejadian itu membuat Sakura begini riangnya, aku jadi penasaran, ada apa sih, Sakura?" Itachi tersenyum sambil menopang dagu diatas meja.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Hanya Sasuke yang tidak memberikan suara penasarannya, karena dia sudah tahu kejadian apa itu, saat Sakura mengatakan orang yang masih dianggap sebagai kekasihnya itu akan datang ke acara pernikahan orang tua mereka, haruskan Sasuke memberi tahu Sai? Ino? Atau Shikamaru? Tapi kalau Sasuke memberi tahu salah satu antara mereka, Sakura pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai pengkhianat yang sudah menyebarkan rahasianya itu.

Serba salah…

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang makin bersemi-semi, karena penasaran yang benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Sasuke mengirim pesan untuk Sakura.

**Ada apa? Wajahmu kelihatan berseri sekali.**

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat pesan yang masuk di hpnya, kemudian Sakura membalasnya dengan cepat, saat Sasuke menerima balasan itu, Sasuke menoleh dan melihat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum lebar.

**Nanti disekolah kau pasti tahu.**

Sesampainya disekolah, Sasuke bertemu Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berdiri didepan kelasnya.

"Yo, Teme! Sudah tahu kalau kelas Hinata akan ada murid pindahan?" sapa Naruto di pagi hari, benar-benar kabar berita yang tidak penting menurut Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu dan tidak tertarik," jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu melewati Naruto.

"Dasar! Kalau perempuan kan lumayan bisa kau dekati, memangnya kau mau sendiri seumur hidup," sindir Naruto tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian terdapat benda melayang kearah Naruto.

_Bletak!_

"Aaaww! Brengsek! Teme! Kenapa kau melemparku dengan penghapus papan tulis! Mau membuatku bodoh yah?"

"Hn, aku berharap malah kau akan jadi pintar kalau terkena benturan, Dobe."

"Hihihihii."

"Hinata~ kenapa kau tertawa, kepalaku sakiit~" rengek Naruto pada kekasihnya.

"Maaf, maaf, habis melihat kalian aku senang, hubungan kalian benar-benar dekat," ucap Hinata sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Bicara apa kamu, aku maupun Sasuke kan juga dekat denganmu," ujar Naruto.

"Ng, tapi hubungan kalian berbeda," sambung Hinata.

"Ah, Teme, mana Sakura? Bukankah harusnya kau bersamanya?" tanya Naruto dari pintu sedangkan Sasuke kini sudah berada dikursinya.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawabnya, Naruto kembali berucap.

"Ah selamat pagi Sakura, wajahmu berseri sekali," sapa Naruto.

"P-pagi Sakura," sapa Hinata juga.

Sakura tersenyum pada mereka bedua dan merangkul lengan Hinata, sepertinya Sakura hari ini benar-benar senang, Sakura melepaskan rangkulannya pada Hinata dan mengetikkan sesuatu di hpnya.

**Hari ini tolong bersikap baik pada murid pindahan nanti dikelasmu yah, Hinata.**

"Kelasku? Kelasku bukankah kelas Ino juga? Oh iya, m-mana Ino?"

**Ino sedang menunggu Shikamaru dibawah.**

"Oh begitu, baiklah, memangnya kau kenal dengan murid baru nanti, Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang belum sempat Sakura jawab karena bel sudah berbunyi.

Sebelum meninggalkan kelas, Naruto mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu dan mengelus kepalanya, Sakura berjalan menuju kursinya dan memandangi langit melalui kaca jendela, sampai Shikamarud atang pun Sakura tidak memperhatikannya karena asik melamun. Sasuke makin penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sakura senang seperti ini.

Dikelas Hinata, Ino datang dengan wajah yang sedikit jutek dan kesal, terlihat dari dia yang membanting tas diatas mejanya, Hinata memberikan tatapan prihatin sambil menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Ino menatap sinis pada Hinata.

"Apa urusanmu? Jangan ikut campur," ketus Ino berucap membuat Hinata kaget.

"M-maaf, karena kamu sahabat Sakura… jadi aku pikir…"

Ino kembali menoleh kearah Hinata yang kini berwajah sendu, memang keterlaluan Ino hari ini, karena ulah Shikamaru yang datang telat juga tidak menghubunginya tadi malam, semua jadi kena marah.

"Maaf yah Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud kasar padamu, hanya saja aku sedang kesal hari ini," ucap Ino yang kini melembut.

"Ng, kalau ada yang bisa aku Bantu, cerita saja padaku," jawab Hinata ramah.

Ino tersenyum lembut pada Hinata yang sepertinya mereka akan menjadi sahabat baik. Setelah mereka selesai berbincang-bincang hal yang lain, datanglah guru yang membuat seluruh murid diam.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, sepertinya kabar berita anak baru akan datang sudah sampai ke telinga kalian yah," ucap guru yang cantik itu.

"Iya bu, ayo cepat kenalkan!"

"Apa secantik dirimu, bu Kurenai?"

"Atau setampan guru Kakashi?"

"Hahaha, kalian bisa lihat sendiri, nah, ayo silahkan masuk." Kurenai nama guru itu mempersilahkan anak baru itu masuk.

Awalnya Ino tidak tertarik pada keributan dikelasnya itu, sama dengan Hinata yang menyiapkan hpnya untuk mengambil gambar foto anak baru itu agar bisa langsung dikirim pada kekashnya, Naruto.

Saat anak baru itu datang memasuki kelas, seluruh siswi menjerit melihat wajah tampan dan kalem berkacamata itu, hanya Hinata dan Ino lah yang terdiam, Hinata sibuk dengan hpnya, sedangkan Ino?

Mata Ino terbelalak besar, mulutnya terbuka sediit dan tatapan horror menyelimuti wajahnya.

"T-Tidak mungkin," gumam Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Hinata yang duduk disampingnya.

"D-Dia… t-tidak… " air mata mengalir dari mata aquamarine itu.

"Ino?" panggil Hinata yang kini khawatir, setelah mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya, Hinata lebih focus pada Ino yang kini ketakutan.

_Drrttt Drrttt_

Naruto merasakan hpnya bergetar dan membukanya diam-diam, karena saat ini pelajar Kakashi, kalau meleng sedikit pasti akan mendapat hukuman, saat melihat kekasihnya itu mengirim gambar, Naruto hanya berkomentar 'oh' saja pada hpnya itu.

"Psstt, Teme," panggil Naruto pelan pada Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya, "Lihat ini, anak baru yang ada dikelas Hinata."

Naruto meyakinkan dulu situasi agar gurunya itu menghadap papan tulis lalu memberikan hpnya pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak mengambilnya, Sasuke hanya melihat saat Naruto memperlihatkan kebelakang, dan Shikamaru bisa melihat itu.

Tidak kalah dengan Ino, Shikamaru pun terkejut bukan main,lalu Shikamaru menoleh sedikit kearah Sakura yang kini sedang tersenyum sendiri. Karena ingin memastikannya lebih yakin, Shikamaru beranjak dari bangkunya dan meraih hp Naruto, tindakannya itu membuat suara yang keras dan Kakashi pun menoleh pada Shikamaru yang kini tengah memegang hp Naruto.

"Ada apa, Nara?" tanya Kakashi.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, dia hanya melihat dengan tatapan cemas pada layar hp itu.

Sasuke yang melihat seorang Shikamaru begitu panic langsung mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Bisakah nanti istirahat kau keruanganku?" ucap Kakashi pada Shikamaru.

"B-Baik."

Jam istirahat pun tiba, sebelum Shikamaru pergi untuk menemui Kakashi, dia menarik Sasuke dan membisikkannya pelan.

"Sasuke, tolong, jangans ampai Sakura keluar kelas, aku mohon, apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai Sakura keluar kelas atau anak baru itu menemui Sakura."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Anak baru itu, mantan kekasih Sakura!" geram Shikamaru yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, bagaimana ini bsia terjadi? Bukankah Sakura bilang kekasihnya itu akan tba saat upacara pernikahan orang tuanya?

"Hei, Teme… ada apa?" tanya Naruto pelan ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya itu kaku.

"Naruto, tolong cegah Sakura keluar kelas, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," ucap Sasuke pada Naruto.

Kini Naruto paham, sepertinya ada kejadian yang benar-benar serius, sampai-sampai Sasuke harus menyebut namanya, bukan Dobe. Naruto menuruti apa kata Sasuke dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, bagaimana perasaanmu tinggal bersama Teme?" tanya Naruto, dan percakapan itu berjalan mulus dan cukup untuk membuat Sakura tetap dikelasnya.

Sasuke berlari menuju kelas Ino dan Hinata, dimana anak baru ditempatkan, begitu Sasuke membuka pintu kelas.

"Kyaaaa, Uchiha Sasuke datang."

"Pasti ingin menemuiku!"

"Tidak mungkin, pasti mau melihatku!"

Sasuke berlari kearah Ino.

"Ino," panggil Sasuke pelan, karena Ino tahu maksud Sasuke datang itu apa, Ino hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang khawatir. Ino beralih tatapannya kearah satu sudut yang sedang dikerumuni wanita, Sasuke mengikuti arah mata Ino, dan terlihat sosok seorang laki-laki yang diam, tidak banyak bicara ketika wanita mengerumuninya. Benar-benar tipekal Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka, Ino terkejut melihat Shikamaru yang datang dengan wajah marahnya lalu menghampiri anak baru itu, mendorong para wanita yang sedang mengerumuninya itu lalu mencengkram kerah laki-laki itu.

_Bug!_

Dengan sempurna pukulan keras mendarat diwajah anak baru itu.

"BRENGSEK! BUAT APA KAU DATANG KESINI, HAH!"

Teriakan Shikamaru cukup keras sehingga ada beberapa murid yang datang untuk melihat, Ino dan Sasuke bergegas mendekati Shikamaru dan menahannya agar tidak melakukan kekerasan didalam sekolah lagi.

"S-Shikamaru," Ino memegang lengan kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Cih! Kenapa kau marah-marah? Yang berhubungan saja santai," ucap laki-laki itu.

"Kabuto, harus sampai mana kau menyakiti Sakura? Apa dulu kau belum puas?" rintih Ino.

'_Jadi ini orangnya,'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Asal kalian tahu, aku pindah kesini pun usul darinya, kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada orangnya sendiri," jawab Kabuto datar.

"Tidak mungkin! Sakura itu tahunya kau sedang berada diluar, dan dia juga tidak berhubungan denganmu!" bentak Shikamaru.

"Kata siapa? Ah, aku jamin Sakura tidak cerita pada kalian kalau kami berhubungan kembali, ya kan?" tebak Kabuto smabil menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya akibat pukuan Shikamaru.

"Sakura… apa dia ingat, kalau dulu kau mencoba membunuhnya?" tanya Ino menahan amarahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku juga kaget ternyata dia tidak ingat, sepertinya dia hilang ingatan hanya untuk kejadian itu yah?"

"Bagaimana bisa…" gumam Ino.

"Siapa yang menyangka kalau kami bertemu di internet, saat aku meminta maaf padanya, dia berfikir aku meminta maaf karena meninggalkannya diam-diam, tapi ternyata dia tidak ingat kejadian itu, dan dia meminta hubungan kami kembali, jadi… yang bodoh siapa?"

_BUAGH!_

Kali ini pukulan yang keras kembali tertuju pada laki-laki bernama Kabuto itu, membuat tubuhnya terjungkir kebelakang, namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata yang memukul itu adalah Sasuke.

"Jauhi dia," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah dan nada datar.

"dan kau?"

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke kembali menarik kerah Kabuto, "Aku katakan sekali lagi, jauhi dia."

Tapi Kabuto hanya menyeringai, Sasuke ingin menghajarnya sekali lagi, sebelum dia merasa tubuhnya ada yang mendorong kesamping, semua mata tertuju pada gadis berambut pink yang kini menghadang Sasuke agar tidak memukul lagi.

"Sakura?"

Wajah Sakura kini terlihat serius dan sinis pada Sasuke, kemudian saat dia melihat Inod an Shikamaru, kedua matanya melembut, Sakura mengambil hpnya dan mengetikan pesan.

**Aku bisa jelaskan ini semua, aku hanya ingin memberi kalian kejutan, tapi kenapa terjadi kekerasan begini?**

"Sakura! Dia itu yang menyebabkan kamu-"

"Apa yang harus kau jelaskan?" potong Shikamaru saat Ino akan membuka rahasia yang menyebabkan Sakura trauma itu.

"Jelas-jelas kau menyembunyikan hal ini dari kami, sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengannya? Kau menyembunyikannya dari kami, apa menurutmu Sai akan terima hal ini?"

Sakura terdiam, namun mata Sasuke mengeras saat dia melihat sebuah lengan yang merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Aku akan Bantu menjelaskannya pada Sai, kau tidak usah takut, Sakura," ucap Kabuto berbisik ditelinga Sakura.

Sasuke yang kesal segera bangkit dan menendang meja didepannya, diraihnya lengan Sakura dan dipaksa pergi dari tempat itu, Sakura meronta tidak mau, menolak untuk meninggalkan Kabuto.

"Kau ikut denganku!" paksa Sasuke.

Saat Kabuto akan bangkit dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Jangan coba-coba kau ikut dengan kami!" ancam Shikamaru.

Sambil menggandeng Ino, Shikamaru pergi menyusul Sasuke dan Sakura.

Hinata yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang mereka kini berlari menemui kekasihnya untuk menjelaskan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Sasuke terus menarik lengan Sakura dengan paksa kini ketangga menuju bawah.

"Sasuke, mau kau bawa kemana Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Dia harus pulang, akan kujelaskan kondisinya pada ayah agar kita pindah sekolah," ucap Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke, tapi percuma tenaga Sasuke kini jauh lebih besar dari Sakura. Shikamaru dan Ino saling pandang dan setuju atas keputusan Sasuke, melihat kedua sahabatnya itu tidak menolongnya, Sakura menangis dan berbalik memukul Shikamaru.

"Maaf, Sakura…" gumam Shikamaru.

Sakura masih bertahan agar Sasuke tidak membawanya pergid ari situ, adegan mereka menjadi bahan tontonan bagi murid-murid sekolahan, saking kesalnya, akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dipundaknya, Sakura yang masih meronta memukul punggung Sasuke dan kakinya meronta di dada Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Itachi yang datang karena mendengar keributan.

"Akan kujelaskan dirumah, aku harus membawa Sakura pulang, sekarang," jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan serius yang membuat kakaknya berfikir sejenak, namun saat dia melihat Sakura yang menangis.

"Sasuke turunkan Sakura," perintah Itachi.

"Kalau kuturunkan dia tidak akan mau pergi dari sini, kakak jangan halangi aku!" jawab Sasuke keras.

"Kak Itachi, biar kami yang menjelaskan, biarkan Sasuke pulang mengantar Sakura," ucap Ino.

Sakura kaget mendengar Ino membela mereka, dengan tatapan kecewa, Sakura bergumam pelan agar Ino bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya.

'**peng khi a nat'**

Ino tersentak mambaca gerakan bibir Sakura, namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil pergi dengan membawa tubuh Sakura yang menangis.

Shikamaru dan Ino menjelaskan pada Itachi diruang osis, saat tadi dipanggil Kakahsi, Shikamaru mendapat hukuman agar tinggal dikelas saat pulang sekolah, namun Shikamaru malah meminta di skors selama 2 hari karena berencana akan menghajar Kabuto itu.

"Aku kaget kau datang dan menghajarnya," ucap Ino sambil meminum teh diruang osis.

"Jadi begitu, Sakura masih belum ingat kejadian saat dia tenggelam dulu? Bagaimana agar kita menjauhkan Sakura dari Kabuto? Maksudku, selama ini saja Sakura diam-diam berhubungan dengannya, apa menurut kalian diam-diam juga mereka telah bertemu?" ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jadi masalah sekarang, bagaimana cara memberi tahu Sai?" jawab dan tanya Shikamaru.

"Sai, pasti gila kalau mendengar kabar ini," sambung Ino.

"Apa Sai menyukai Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan… bukan menyukai… Sakura itu adalah penyelamat Sai, makanya Sai sangat menyayangi Sakura," jawab Ino.

"Hhhhh, masa lalu kalian itu begitu rumit yah," desah Itachi sambil menyender dikursinya.

"Begitulah," gumam Shikamaru yang gemetar.

"Shikamaru, tubuhmu gemetar, ada apa?" tanya Ino yang memegang tangan kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Itachi, boleh aku pinjam toiletnya?"

"Ya, silahkan."

Shikamaru berjalan menuju toilet, dan meyakinkan kalau terkunci rapat kemudian dia merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya, sebuah serbuh putih yang dia letakkan diatas uang kertas, lalu dihirupnya dengan kencang, sesaat Shikamaru merasakan nyaman dan nikmat. Gemetar ditubuhnya pun perlahan berhenti.

**~Your Voice~**

Sasuke turun dari mobil sedannya dan membawa Sakura yang kini sudah tidak diangkatnya lagi, Sakura berjalan dengan Sasuke yang mencengkram lengannya dengan keras.

"Selamat datang tuan Sasuke," sapa pelayan berambut merah itu.

"aku ingin kau mematikan sistem internet khusus untuk dikamar Sakura, saluran telepon dan sebagainya, sekarang!" perintah Sasuke.

"Baik."

Sakura memaksa berhenti dan menampar Sasuke.

_PLAAK._

Dengan wajahnya yang kecewa, benci dan sedih menjadi satu Sakura memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, Sasuke tetap menarik Sakura kekamarnya. Sesampai dikamar Sakura, Sasuke memaksa Sakura duduk dikasurnya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Apa kau tahu, apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura, "Apa kau tahu kenapa aku memukulnya?"

Sakura terdiam tidak memandang laki-laki yang menyidangnya itu.

"Dia mengataimu bodoh, dan kau membelanya disaat semua teman-temanmu membelamu?"

Sakura kembali terdiam da kini mengeluarkan air matanya dalam diam.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menurunkan badannya agar setara dengan posisi Sakura, Sasuke membelai pipi gadis itu dan menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sepasang emerald itu.

"Maaf kalau kami memaksamu begini, ini semua demi kebaikanmu," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sakura mendorong Sasuke, tangannya mengetik hp dengan keras lalu melemparkan hp itu pada Sasuke.

**Demi kebaikanku? Tahu apa kalian tentang aku? Kalian tidak tahu apa yang membuatku bahagia dan tidak! Dan asal kamu tahu! Aku benci kamu! **

Sakit.

Tentu saja sangat sakit hati pemuda raven itu saat membaca kalimat terakhir.

"Terserah kau! Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini! Mengerti!" geram Sasuke yang meninggalkan kamar Sakura, mengambil kunci dan menguncinya dari luar.

Sakura berlari kearah pintu yang ditutup oleh Sasuke dari luar dan menggedor-gedornya.

_DUK DUK DUK_

"Sasuke? Ada apa? Kenapa pulang cepat? Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Momoko yang datang karena mendengar dari Karin bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah datang.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu," ucap Sasuke serius.

"Iya, tapi ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura yang sengaja aku kunci dari luar."

"Baiklah, ada apa ini sampai-sampai kau harus mengunci putriku?"

"Apa bibi tahu, kalau selama ini Sakura berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya? Yang hampir membunuhnya itu?"

"Hah? Kabuto? Mana mungkin!" ucap Momoko menutup mulutnya.

"Itulah yang terjadi, sehingga orang yang bernama Kabuto itu datang dan menghina Sakura di depanku, Shikamaru dan Ino, aku menghajarnya tapi Sakura membelanya, makanya aku membawanya paksa pulang." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Sasuke…" gumam Momoko, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan seperhatian ini pada Sakura, karena yang dia ingat Sasuke selalu ketus pada anak perempuannya itu, "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakura."

_DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK._

Terdengar Sakura masih menggedor pintunya, Sasuke kembali kekamar gadis itu dan membuka pintunya.

Terlihat Sakura yang masih menangis, tapi dia tidak melihat ibunya, Momoko memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu waktu mereka dulu.

"Kita bicara," ajak Sasuke menarik pelan lengan Sakura.

Sakura kembali duduk dikasurnya dan Sasuke duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat menyukai laki-laki itu?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap intens pada mata emerald Sakura.

**Bukan urusanmu! Dia cinta pertamaku!**

"Hanya itu?"

**Aku bilang itu bukan urusanmu! Tolong jangan ikut campur urusanku, kita bahkan belum resmi menjadi saudara!**

"apa aku tidak boleh perhatian padamu?"

**Apa hak-mu? Sejak awal kau membenciku kan? Kau ketus padaku! Kenapa tidak kau pertahankan saja sikap ketusmu padaku! Tahu begini aku tidak akan mengharapkan kebaikanmu padaku!**

Sasuke terdiam, dia melihat Sakura yang akan mengetik lagi namun kini tangannya gemetar, air mata yang keluar juga makin banyak, dan hisakkan tanpa suaranya itu membuat Sasuke luluh, sampai akhirnya Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat namun lembut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, apa itu salah?"

Sasuke berusaha menahan wajahnya yang memerah itu, membelai lembut rambut pink Sakura yang panjangnya sepinggang itu.

Sakura yang masih menangis kini tidak tahan lagi, dia sedikit membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan cara mencengkram kemeja di dadanya, mengingat Ino yang tidak memihaknya, juga Shikamaru membuat Sakura makin sedih. Kini dikamar Sakura yang sepi, Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat diiringi tangisan yang sunyi.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan, dia tidak yakin apakah Sakura focus padanya atau masih focus pada tangisannya, namun Sasuke tidak peduli, "Aku menyayangimu."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : hehehehee, tadinya aku mau bikin pacarnya sakura yang brengsek itu gaara, berhubung aku cinta sama gaara, jadi ga tega deh =3=, heheheee, ditunggu chapter depan yah, kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan, kalo ada typo? tolong dimaafkan T_T**


	7. Chapter 7

**tadi FFN sempet error lagi =3= untung ngga lama yah, dan maaf yah pada kecewa kalo pacar sakura ternyata kabuto, habis kalo aku buat gaara... ga mau T_T, sasori? dia imuutt, dan terlintaslah kabuto di otak saya, hahahahahaaa *maaf yah kabuto lovers* pada dasarnya aku ga suka sama dia, menuh-menuhin chara -_-**

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

Desahan demi desahan tercipta dikamar yang luas dan gelap, terdapat dua insan yang sedang memadu cinta mereka diatas kasur berukuran king size yang terlihat berwarna ungu apabila lampu kamar itu dinyalakan. Sang pria yang berada diatas sang wanita terus menerus menaik turunkan tubuhnya sambil mengecup kening wanita itu, sampai akhirnya sang pria menjatuhkan tubuhnya seakan sangat lelah atas kegiatannya itu.

"Ngh… Beraat~~" keluh sang wanita dengan manja.

"Hehehe," sang pria mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang disamping wanita tersebut, dengan inisiatif sang wanita menempatkan kepalanya didada sang pria.

"Hei, Naruto," panggil sang wanita yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Hn?"

"Kalimatmu seperti Sasuke saja," sindir kekasihnya yang bernama Hinata itu, "Tentang kejadian tadi siang di sekolah."

"Oh, yah, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia ternyata mantan kekasih Sakura," gumam Naruto sambil menghadap langit-langit.

"Bukan mantan, mereka masih pacaran," Hinata memperbaiki kenyataan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, tapi apa kamu tidak bingung, Hinata?" kini Naruto berubah posisi menjadi duduk dan bersender, "Kenapa Sakura bisa sampai begitu mencintainya yah? Apa Sakura tidak ingat apa yang dulu dia lakukan?"

Hinata mengangguk dan menambahkan, "Dan bagaimana dengan Sasuke yah?"

Naruto menatap kekasihnya, benar juga, mereka tahu benar kalau Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Sakura.

"Hhh, Teme… sekalinya suka pada wanita malah dipersulit," ujar Naruto.

"Ng, Naruto, apa malam ini kamu bisa menginap disini lagi?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Kenapa? Ayahmu belum pulang yah?"

"I-iya, masih bulan depan."

Naruto terdiam, saat ini dia focus memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang hanya terkena sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya itu. Betapa cantiknya wanita yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Hehehe, apapun untukmu, tuan putriku," jawab Naruto yang kembali menindih tubuh Hinata.

**~Your voice~**

_Tok tok tok _

"Sakura, boleh ibu masuk?"

Momoko membuka pintu kamar anak perempuannya itu dengan pelan, ketika mendapat jawaban anggukan dari sang pemilik kamar, Momoko menutup pelan pintu itu dan melangkah menghampiri putrinya.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan pada ibu," sambil duduk disamping anaknya, Momoko membelai rambut halus Sakura.

Sakura kembali menangis dan memeluk ibunya.

"Kabuto datang?"

Tanya sang ibu dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Kamu tidak bilang pada teman-temanmu kalau kamu berhubungan lagi dengannya?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Begitu Kabuto datang, dia dan Sasuke malah berkelahi, itu yang membuatmu marah?"

Anggukan kembali menjadi jawaban dari Sakura.

"Coba sini, biar ibu lihat wajahmu," Momoko merengkuh wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa wajar, kalau teman-temanmu marah karena kamu merahasiakan ini semua pada mereka?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Kamu tahu, betapa sayangnya mereka padamu, ibu tidak pernah loh melihat ada seorang teman yang benar-benar peduli pada sesamanya, saat dulu Kabuto meninggalkanmu tanpa kata-kata, coba pikir lagi, siapa yang menyemangatimu saat itu?"

Sakura mengambil hpnya, sambil menangis dia mengetikkan sesuatu.

**Tapi Kabuto cinta pertamaku, Ino bahkan membela Sasuke tadi, dia pengkhianat, kalau memang benar menyayangiku, kenapa mereka tidak mendukugku, kenapa Sasuke harus memukul Kabuto?**

"Kamu sendiri kan tahu alasan Sasuke kenapa dia melakukan hal itu, dia marah karena kamu dihina, bukankah bagus? Itu artinya Sasuke sayang padamu."

Sakura terdiam, perlahan dia mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat Sasuke menyidangnya, saat Sasuke memeluknya, Sakura baru sadar apa yang Sasuke ungkapkan padanya, tersirat warna merah dipipi Sakura.

"Nah, sekarang kenapa wajahmu memerah?" ledek sang ibu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Masalah tentang Ino, dia pasti mempunyai alasan sendiri kenapa membela Sasuke."

Momoko kembali memeluk anaknya sambil mengelus rambut belakangnya.

"Kamu mau memaafkan Ino?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat, seperti telah menyesal menyebut Ino sebagai pengkhianat.

"Kalau begitu ibu panggilkan yah," Momoko melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan keluar, sudah ada Ino disamping pintu yang sudah menunggu kesempatan berbicara pada Sakura.

"Sakura," panggil Ino sambil menghampiri sahabatnya itu, Ino memeluk Sakura sambil bergumam, "Maafkan aku."

"aku hanya tidak ingin dia menyakitimu lagi, membuatmu depresi seperti dulu, aku-"

Ucapan Ino terhenti ketka dia merasakan sebuah jari menempel dibibirnya. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan memberikan hpnya.

**Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, kamu begitu pasti demi kebaikanku sendiri, tapi aku terlalu egois, maaf yah. Tapi aku mempunyai satu permintaan.**

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino.

**Tolong bersikap baik pada Kabuto, dia berjanji padaku akan berubah dan tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi.**

"S-Sakura… itu…"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Ino terhenti, kali ini karena Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Ino dengan tatapan memohon.

"…" Ino sangat bingung, apa yang seharusnya dia jawab sekarang, akhirnya terlintas satu alasan di otak Ino, "Asal kamu bilang pada Sai tentang semuanya."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengancungkan jempolnya pada Ino.

**~Your Voice~**

Sasuke kini berbaring ditempat tidurnya, bergerak mencari posisi yang benar-benar nyaman menurutnya, namun posisi apapun sepertinya selalu salah untuknya sehingga kini dia terlihat seperti orang yang gelisah. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali keluar mencari udara segar bersama Naruto, hanya saj tadi dia menelepon Naruto dia sedang asik bersama Hinata.

Cih.

Andai saja Sasuke bisa seperti Naruto, ini semua karena laki-laki bermata onyx ini terlalu dingin terhadap wanita, bahkan beberapa wnaita yang menyatakan cinta padanya pun selalu ditolak, Hinata sempat beranggapan bahwa Sasuke itu pencinta sesama jenis, dan alhasil terdapat benjolan dikepala Hinata yang disebabkan oleh jitakan Sasuke.

"Hhh," Sasuke menghela nafasnya ketika mengingat ekspresi Sakura tadi siang, apa mencintai seseorang bisa sampai segitunya?

Kalau iya…

Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidak mencintai sama sekali.

Karena Sasuke lebih mementingkan harga diri, dia tidak mau nanti sampai segitunya kalau kehilangan seseorang, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ini sudah berhubungan dengan gadis pinknya?

Sasuke memilih untuk keluar kamarnya, dan kebetulan sekali malam ini sangat sepi, entah apa yang terjadi pada rumah megah ini yang tiba-tiba begitu sepi, Sasuke melihat seorang pelayan yang membawakan sup kearah kamar Sakura.

"Kau," panggil Sasuke pada pelayan itu.

"A-aku?" tanya pelayan itu balik.

"Iya memang siapa lagi? Itu untuk siapa?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"I-ini untuk Nona Sakura, Tuan."

"Hn, biar aku yang bawakan," Sasuke menyambar sup itu dan berlalu meninggalkan pelayan yang tercengang.

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha membawakan sup untuk orang lain?

_Tok tok tok._

"Masuk."

Sasuke terdiam.

Sejak kapan Sakura bisa bicara?

Ketika Sasuke membuka pintunya, ternyata Ino yang berada disana.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Cih, kau sendiri? Memangnya salah yah kalau aku menemani sahabatku?" jawab Ino dengan ketus.

"Tch!" Sasuke meletakkan sup diatas meja yang letaknya disamping kasur Sakura.

"Kelakuanmu itu menyebalkan yah," gerutu Ino.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang mengabaikan Ino. Dan itu menyebabkan timbulnya urat marah dikening Ino.

Sakura memperlihatkan hpnya pada Sasuke.

**Aku mohon, jangan membuatku harus pindah sekolah, aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Ino dan Shikamaru.**

"Tidak mau berpisah dari mereka, atau dari laki-laki itu?" tanya Sasuke _to the point._

"…" Ino yang tadinya mau menjitak Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas dan mengelus kepala Sakura, "Lupakan, aku tidak akan membuatmu pindah sekolah, asal kau janji satu hal padaku."

Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke dan menunggu apa yang akan Sasuke minta.

"Akhiri hubunganmu dengannya."

Mata Sakura membelalak dan Ino bangkit dari duduknya.

"S-Sasuke-"

"Aku serius, kalau kau memenuhi permintaanku, apapun yang kau inginkan pasti akan kukabulkan, kau memintaku untuk menjauhimu pun akan kukabulkan, asal kau akhiri hubunganmu dengan laki-laki itu."

Ino benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyatan Sasuke, dan gadis berambut pirang itu berfikir, apa Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Sakura? Atau jangan-jangan sudah mencintainya?

"Aku tunggu jawabanmu kapanpun kau siap, jangan lupa dimakan supnya, selamat malam," ucap Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kedua wanita tersebut.

"Sakura," panggil Ino pelan, "Maaf bukannya aku sok tahu yah, entah kenapa aku mempunyai perasaan, kalau Sasuke…"

Ino menghentikan kalimatnya dan itu membuat Sakura memiringkan kepalanya seolah bertanya apa kelanjutannya, Ino yang tadinya masih menatap pintu yang tertutup itu kini kembali menatap Sakura.

"Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu itu benar-benar menyukaimu."

Sakura sempat terdiam sebentar kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil mengetik sesuatu di hp nya, Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan malunya.

**Dia hanya mencoba perhatian padaku karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi adiknya.**

"Yaahh, mudah-mudahan saja benar seperti itu." Gumam Ino.

**~Your Voice~**

Keesokan harinya, Shikamaru tiba disekolah sorang diri, karena Ino mulai berangkat kesekolah bersama keluarga Uchiha sejak tinggal dikediaman yang mewah itu. Laki-laki berambut nanas itu masih berada didalam mobilnya, melihat hp nya dan matanya melebar ketika dia melihat ada 50 _misscall_ dan 30 pesan.

Dan benar saja perkiraannya, itu semua dari Ino.

"_Shit!_ Dia pasti akan marah-marah lagi," gumam Shikamaru pelan.

Saat Shikamaru akan keluar dari mobilnya, tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan gemetar, dia menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan di daun pintu mobil yang masih terbuka, wajahnya sedikit pucat, dan ngos-ngosan.

"Sepertinya pahlawan kita disini sedang mengalami kesulitan," suara laki-laki menginterupsi Shikamaru yang sedang mencoba menetralisirkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Cih, mau apa kau!" geram Shikamaru.

"Hanya ingin menolongmu, aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik," ucap laki-laki berkaca mata itu sambil menunjukkan satu buah pil pada Shikamaru, "Asal kau jangan ikut campur pada hubunganku dengan Sakura."

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah kau dekati-"

"Ini akan menolongmu dalam beberapa jam kedepan, aku tahu kau sudah sampai tahap candu yang berat, atau mau kulaporkan pada pihak sekolah?" bisik Kabuto yang kini berada dihadapan Shikamaru.

"Ukh!" Shikamaru makin gemetar, tubuhnya terasa dingin dan mati rasa. Kabuto memasukkan pil kedalam mulut Shikamaru dan memaksanya minum dengan air yang dia bawa.

"Kali ini kau selamat berkatku, jadi tepatilah janjimu," ucap Kabuto lalu meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berlutut ditanah menahan tubuhnya yang kini bisa dia rasakan sedikit membaik, bisa ditebak pil tadi adalah obat terlarang yang paling besar dosisnya, Shikamaru menghela nafas dan memukul permukaan tanah dengan kesal.

"Brengsek!"

Dikelas, Ino kembali murung, berkali-kali dia memeriksa hpnya dan tidak ada satupun balasan dari Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru lagi yah?" tanya Hinata dengan nada pelan.

"Yah, entah kenapa aku merasa dia… sepertinya mempunyai kekasih lain," jawab Ino pilu.

"Jangan berfikiran buruk dulu, mungkin dia sedang sibuk," seru Hinata.

Ino menutup hpnya dan menoleh kearah Hinata sambil tersenyum dipaksakan, "Yah, mungkin."

Datanglah Kabuto dengan wajah datarnya, sekilas matanya dengan mata Ino bertemu, dan entah mengapa Ino merasa Kabuto sedikit menyeringai padanya, itu membuat Ino muak.

Saat seusai sekolah, Ino langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas karena tidak mau melihat wajah Kabuto lebih lama lagi, Ino berlari menuju kelas Sakura. Tapi saat berada didepan pintu kelas itu, Ino tidak melihat sosok Shikamaru disana.

"Sakura, mana Shikamaru?" tanya Ino pada sahabatnya.

"Tadi dia izin ke ruang kesehatan, katanya tidak enak badan," Naruto yang menjawab mewakili Sakura.

"Oh," Ino terdiam sebentar dan menghampiri Sakura, "Maaf, Sakura, tapi hari ini aku ingin pulang kerumahku, apa kamu mau menemaniku?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Ino menandakan setuju pada permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu," ucap Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah jendela.

Sakura dan Ino mengikuti arah mata Sasuke dan ada sesosok laki-laki yang familiar untuk mereka, laki-laki itu adalah Sai yang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang.

"Sai?" gumam Ino dengan nada bingung kemudian Ino teringat sesuatu, "Gawat!"

Ino langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuruni anak tangga dan menghampiri Sai.

"Ino, mana orang itu?" geram Sai.

"T-Tunggu Sai, jangan main kekerasan dulu, Sakura tidak ingat kejadian itu, dia hanya tahu kalau Kabuto meninggalkannya begitu saja," cegah Ino.

"Aku tahu! Shikamaru sudah mengatakannya padaku, kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku langsung saat dia datang? Hah!"

"Sai, kecilkan suaramu, orang-orang pada melihat," ujar Ino.

"Ino, kau tahu kan bagaimana aku menyayangi Sakura? Kau dan Shikamaru tahu betul akan hal itu! Bajingan itu-"

"Ada apa denganku?"

Suara itu menghentikan ucapan Sai, dan Ino terbelalak melihat sosok Kabuto dibelakangnya.

"Oh tidak, jangan berkelahi lagi… aku tidak mau Sakura melihatnya," cegah Ino yang berdiri ditengah-tengah.

"Senang bisa melihatmu disini," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum sinis, "Itu artinya Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk membunuhmu."

"Sayang sekali, pukulan nyamuk-mu tidak akan cukup untuk membunuhku," timpal kabuto.

Mata Sai mengeras ketika dia melihat sebuah lengan mungil melingkar dilengan Kabuto.

"Sakura…"

Sakura menatap Sai dengan hati-hati dan memberikan Sai hpnya.

**Aku mohon jangan berkelahi, Kabuto berjanji padaku, dia akan berubah dan tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi.**

Sai menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kini hanya diam dengan wajah sinis, kenapa Sasuke hanya diam saja? Bukankah kemarin-kemarin dia meminta izin untuk melindungi Sakura? Tapi kenapa Sasuke juga Ino seperti memberi dukungan terhadap hubungan Sakura dan bajingan itu?

Sai mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras.

"Ehm begini, dari pada suasana makin memanas, bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim di café sebelah?" usul Naruto, tapi tidak ada yang menanggapinya, hanya Hinata kekasihnya yang setuju padanya.

"Sakura dan Ino, yuk," ajak Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata, aku harus kembali kerumah dulu," tolak Ino halus.

Kemudian keheningan tercipta kembali, Sakura menatap Kabuto yang tingginya melebihi dirinya sehingga gadis pink itu harus mendongak keatas, matanya beralih pada Sai yang masih saling tatap dengan Kabuto. Sakura melepas tangannya pada lengan Kabuto dan berjalan kearah Sai kemudian memegang pipi Sai dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Pandangan Sai melepas dari mata Kabuto dan kini kearah mata emerald itu, tatapan Sai melembut.

"Aku datang kesini menjemputmu, sudah lama kita tidak bersama," ucap Sai.

Sakura menggeleng, kemudia Ino membantu menjelaskan, "Sakura akan menemaniku kerumah sebentar, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Oh begitu, baiklah, mana Shikamaru?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak peduli lagi," jawab Ino.

"Ah, aku lupa memberi tahu kalian, kalau tadi agi aku sudah berteman baik dengan Shikamaru," ucap Kabuto memecahkan suasana damai yang susah payah Sakura ciptakan itu.

"Jaga bicaramu! Shikamaru tidak akan pernah mau berteman denganmu," ketus Sasuke.

"Hoo, kau bisa menanyakannya sendiri, dan Ino…" Kabuto berjalan hendak meninggalkan mereka, "Aku tahu kenapa Shikamaru sekarang menjauhimu."

Seperti ada pisau yang menusuk hatinya, Ino menolah kearah Kabuto dan akan memukulnya, tapi tindakannya terhenti ketika dia melihat Sakura menghampiri Kabuto dan memberikan tatapan memohon agar tidak memulai perkelahian.

Sungguh kelakuan Sakura benar-benar membuat semua orang kesal.

"Nanti aku telepon kamu," ujar Kabuto sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

Sakura kembali pada Ino dan menggenggam jemarinya sambil tersenyum seolah mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kalian yakin hanya berdua saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dan Ino tersenyum.

"Mau aku antar tidak? Sekalian sama Hinata juga," tawar Naruto.

"Tidak usah Naruto, terima kasih," ucap Ino,"Kami pergi dulu yah."

"Nah Teme, karena Sakura tidak ada dirumah, mau kan kau menghabiskan harimu ini denganku?" ajak Naruto.

"Hhh, yaah, tidak buruk juga, sudah lama aku tidak bersama denganmu, Dobe."

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan yah, Naruto jangan lupa nanti malam lagi yah," Hinata mencium pipi kekasihnya dan menaiki mobilnya.

"Hati-hati Hinata," ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke," panggil Sai, "Bisa kita bicara? Naruto kau ikut juga tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kerumahku saja?"usul Sasuke.

"Oke."

Sebelum mereka pergi, Shikamaru datang dari dalam gedung sekolah dengan wajah lesu, dan ketiga laki-laki itu menyadari sesuatu, ada yang berbeda dari Shikamaru.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Sai sinis.

"Ah, aku tidur di ruang kesehatan."

"Ada apa denganmu dan Ino?" Sai kembali bertanya.

"Hah? Tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa?"

Jelas saja jawaban Shikamaru membuat mereka aneh, tadi Ino begitu kesal pada Shikamaru tapi Shikamaru seolah tidak ada apa-apa, Sai langsung bisa menebaknya.

"Apa yang kau telan pagi ini?" tebak Sai.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Shikamaru sambil melangkah ke mobilnya.

Sai mengejar dan menarik kerah Shikamaru dengan keras, "Sudah kubilang tinggalkan hal-hal itu kalau kau tidak mau merusak tubuh dan otakmu sendiri!"

"Berisik! Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja sana!"

"Oi oi, Shikamaru, Sai dan Ino hanya menghkhawatirkanmu," Naruto ikut nimbrung dipercakapan mereka.

"Bagus, kenapa tidak sekalian pacaran saja?" jawab Shikamaru asal.

Sasuke berjalan dan kini gentian dia yang menarik kerah Shikamaru,"Kau tahu sekarang Ino sedang berada dimana? Dia sedang berada drumahnya, kau sendiri tahu kana pa yang terjadi padanya dan ayahnya?"

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak, dia menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dan bergegas memasuki mobilnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sai.

"Cepat masuk! Orang itu sudah gila! Kalau Ino datang sendirian maupun bersama orang lain, bisa-bisa mereka dihajar habis-habisan, ayahnya itu sedang tidak waras sejak perusahaannya bangkrut dua hari yang lalu!" jelas Shikamaru dengan nada panic.

"Ino bersama Sakura!" Sasuke mengingatkan mereka.

"Ayo kita susul."

Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto yang tadinya akan pulang ke kediaman Uchiha kini berubah tujuan menjadi kerumah Ino, dengan kecepatan yang lumayan kencang, Shiakamaru terus berdoa agar bisa sampai sebelum kekasihnya itu, dan dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa dari kemarin dia terus menghindari Ino dan lebih memilih obat-obatan terlarangnya itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu ayahnya makin gila?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kemarin aku sengaja mendatangi rumah Ino, aku tidak tahu kenapa dan tiba-tiba aku melihat ayahnya Ino yang sedang bercinta diruang makan, pintu utama tidak dikunci, aku datang hanya ingin memastikan ayahnya sudah kembali normal atau belum, tapi ternyata tidak, dia bahkan memukuli wanitanya sendiri setelah bercinta," jawab Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ayah Ino? Ada apa dengan paman Inoichi?" tanya Sai yang kebingungan.

"Maaf Sai, Ino bilang aku harus menyembunyikan ini darimu, dia tidak ingin kau tambah khawatir, cukup dengan permasalahan Sakura kau khawatir," ucap Shikamaru yang memberhentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba.

"Woaw, ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto yang hampir kepalanya menabrak jok mobil.

"Maaf, tapi apakah ada yang bisa menggantikanku menyetir? Kepalaku pusing sekali," rintih Shikamaru.

"Biar aku yang menyetir," tawar Sasuke yang langsung membuka pintu untuk betukar posisi dengan Shikamaru.

Sai melirik Shikamaru yang sudah menunjukkan gejala aneh, wajahnya makin pucat, terlihat keringat yang menetes dari pelipis dan mengalir ke pipinya, Sai mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal ini, namun dia tetap diam dulu sampai bertemu dengan Ino, baru dia akan membahasnya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : agak pendek yah? ._. heheheee, bertahap yah, masalah ino dan shikamaru dulu diselesaiin, setelah itu naruto dan hinata, terus sakura dan kabuto dan terakhir sai n sasuke (kenapa jadi spoiler?) heheheee, minta review, saran dan sebagainya yah... kalo liat review banyak makin semangat bikin fictnya XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**ampuun deeh, keseeel tadi mati lampu pas mau ngetiik! (curhat)**

**aku belom sempet bales2in review kalian yah? maap yah aku jarang ngelakuin itu, aku lebih biasa bales review lewat cerita sih XD, tapi ada beberapa yang mau aku bales disini nih :**

**uchiharuno phorepeerr : aku ga akan pernah bosen liat namamu dikotak reviewkuuuu *kiss**

**Naomi azurania belle : ahahahaa, kenapa bawa-bawa uban deh? bebrarti mas hatake juga dong? ._. tapi sumpah yah, aku ngakka baca review kamu XD**

**Eun Jin Tsubaki-san : kamu tertinggal dua chapter? terlalu! XD gpp ketinggalan, dari pada nunggu lama :p**

**Haruno Sakura Cherry Blossoms : k-komentarmu membuatku terpesona / *malu... makasih yaa XD**

**Sky pea-chan : gpp telat review, anak sekolahan juga banyak yg sering telat kok *ngga nyambung XD**

**Lacrymosa : ya kaan? nyebelin kaan! ternyata bukan hanya saya yang ngga suka kabuto, wakakakakaa disini sakura udah pasti sama sasuke kok ;)**

**Kikyo Fujikazu: kenapa shika bisa jadi pecandu? jawabannya ada disini, iyaa aku juga suka shikaaaa XD~ kewl kewl gimanaaa gitu~~**

**BlueCherry Uchiha : iyaa! begok memang! aku akuin sakura bego bgt disini, karakter begonya aku ambil dari kakaku yang mirip bgt sama sakura disini, masih aja cinta sama mantannya yg udah ngeboongin dia! cih! #Emosi**

**sekian cuap-cuapnya yah XD**

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

"Selamat siang," ucap seorang gadis pirang sambil menggandeng sahabatnya yang memasuki pintu rumahnya sendiri yang terbuka lebar.

Rumahnya terlihat begitu berantakan, bantal sofa berserakan dimana-mana, kotor, berdebu, pecahan piring dimana-mana, Sakura dan Ino tidak habis pikir, rumah yang dulu begitu rapi sekarang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

"Sakura, kamu tunggu disini yah," Ino menempatkan Sakura diruang tamu, dia tidak mau mengajak Sakura kedalam, takut-takut ayahnya akan menyerangnya.

Saat Ino menaiki tangga, dia mendengar suara hisakan dari kamar ayahnya, dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, dia mencoba mendekati ruangan itu dan sedikit mengintip karena pintunya terbuka. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat wanita yang dulu berbicara sinis padanya, kini berlutut sambil menangis dikaki ayahnya.

"Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku~" terdengar wanita itu berucap.

"Diam! Kau sudah tidak berguna lagi, gara-gara kau perusahaanku bangkrut!"

"_Hah? Bangkrut?"_ sentak Ino dalam hati.

"Aku~ aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar membuat perusahaanmu bangkit kembali~"

"Berisik!"

_PLAAK._

Ino menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara ketika dia melihat ayahnya memukul perempuan itu, saat ayahnya akan memukul wanita itu sekali lagi…

"Ayah hentikan!" Ino teriak sambil berlari dan menghadang ayahnya.

"Cih, buat apa kau kesini? Aku pikir kau sudah dibeli oleh laki-laki kaya sehingga tidak mau lagi pulang kerumah!"

"Ayah, jujur aku tidak tahan dengan sikap ayah yang sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ayah dan ibu, aku akan benar-benar keluar dari rumah ini kalau ayah mau, tapi kumohon, berhentilah memukul wanita~"

"Berani sekali kau menasehatiku! Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!" Inoichi mengambil gagang lampu dan akan mengayuhkannya pada Ino dan wanita yang kini berada dibelakang Ino.

Ino hanya bisa menutup matanya, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan tiba ditubuhnya. Tapi bukan rasa sakit yang dia terima melainkan suara bentakan dari ayahnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Ino membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang memeluk ayahnya dari belakang, mencoba menahan agar ayahnya yang sedang tidak waras itu tidak mengayuhkan gagang lampu tersebut.

"Sakura!" Ino langsung bangkit begitu melihat ayahnya melempar Sakura sehingga tubuh ringkih itu menubruk tembok, tapi gerakan Ino terhenti karena roknya ditarik oleh wanita yang kini penuh lebam diwajahnya, karena tidak tega, Ino kembali pada wanita itu dan bilang "Pergi lah dari sini."

"Kau!" geram Inoichi, "Pasti kau yang telah mengajari Ino menjadi pelacur seperti ini!"

Saat Inoichi mengayuhkan lagi gagang itu, Ino tidak sempat berlari kearah Sakura yang kini berada dipojok kamar, mata aquamarine itu terbelalak ketika melihat beberapa sosok yang datang dari pintu luar.

_BUAGH!_

Terlihat gagang itu sempat mengenai sosok yang kini berada didepan Sakura, dengan tangan kirinya yang merangkul Sakura dan tangan kanannya yang menangkap gagang itu, namun si pelaku kini sudah terpental kebelakang akibat pukulan dari sosok yang lain.

"S-Sasuke, Shikamaru… Sai," gumam Ino pelan.

Sasuke yang merangkul Sakura kini membuang gagang lampunya dan menoleh pada gadis pink itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Dia menyakitimu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencengkram seragam Sasuke, dan laki-laki itu bisa merasakan tangan Sakura gemetar karena ketakutan. Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil itu erat, "Aku akan melindungimu, tidak usah takut," bisik Sasuke.

"Cih," Inoichi bangkit dari jatuhnya yang disebabkan oleh pukulan Shikamaru, "Kukira siapa, ternyata bocah ingusan seperti kalian," sambil menyeka darah dibibirnya, Inoichi menghampiri Ino yang masih bersama wanita itu lalu menjambak rambut putrinya sendiri, "Apa mereka yang sudah kau tiduri selama ini, hah?"

"Paman, ada apa dengamu?" tanya Sai.

Tidak menjawab, laki-laki itu terus menatap aquamarine anaknya dengan intens, "Dasar jalang, kau dan ibumu sama saja!"

Tidak kuat dengan hinaan yang terucap dari sang ayah, Ino hanya bisa pasrah, kini air matanya mengalir deras, bukan karena sakit rambutnya dijambak, tapi karena perkataan ayahnya yang sangat menusuk.

"Ayah~ aku mohon sadarlah~"  
>tercium bau alcohol yang sangat menyengat dari mulut Inoichi, saat laki-laki yang mempunyai warna rambut sama dengan Ino itu akan berucap sesuatu lagi, dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik kebelakang, Shikamaru lah pelakunya.<p>

Saat posisi tubuh Inoichi terbaring, Shikamaru menduduki tubuhnya dan memukulnya habis-habisan.

"Brengsek! Apa anda sadar apa yang anda lakukan pada Ino!" teriak Shikamaru yang memukul ayah Ino berulang kali, "Dulu kau sangat mencintainya! Kenapa sekarang kau menjadi bajingan begini hah!"

"Shikamaru!" Ino dan Sai teriak bersamaan, Sai menahan tubuh Shikamaru sedangkan Ino memeluk ayahnya.

"Jangan pukul ayahku~" rintih Ino.

Mata Inoichi terbelalak saat Ino masih membela dan mengucapkan 'ayahku' pada seseorang. Sakura yang masih bersama Sasuke meminta tolong bantuan pada Sasuke agar membantunya berdiri, karena takut, lutut Sakura pun jadi lemas.

"Ino… dia bukan ayah yang baik! Biar aku menghajarnya! Dia sudah memukulmu!"

"Tapi dia tetap ayahku… hanya ayah yang aku punya~ aku tidak tahu dimana ibu~"

Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang begitu pilu, kemarahan Shikamaru makin naik namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sai yang memperhatikan raut wajah ayah Ino kini mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ayah Ino tidak lagi berkespresi gila seperti tadi, tatapannya kini lebih menjurus seperti penyesalan.

Inoichi bergerak menempatkan telapak tangan diwajahnya, menutupi air mata yang mengalir, Ino menyadari hal itu, dan sekali memanggilnya, "Ayah," dengan lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban, menolehpun tidak, hanya satu kata yang terucap dari mulut sang ayah, "Maaf."

Ino makin menahan tangisnya agra tidak mengeluarkan suara tangisan kencang dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Ayaaah! Huaaaaahaaaa~"

Terlihat ayah dan anak itu saling berpelukan, saling tangis satu sama lain sampai ada sosok yang menghampiri mereka yaitu wanita tadi. Wanita itu berlutut disamping mereka dan menepuk pundak Inoichi dan Ino. Keduanya menoleh.

"Maafkan aku… sudah mengganggu ketentraman kalian~" ucap wanita itu dengan tulus, "Aku akan membantumu dari awal lagi, Inoichi… sebagai teman."

Inoichi tersenyum pada wanita itu, "Terima kasih, dan maafkan aku."

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu bangkit pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Ino, maafkan ayah, ayah sangat stress karena ibumu yang lari bersama pria lain, padahal keadaan ekonomi kita sudah menaik, tapi ibumu lebih memilih dengan pria yang lebih mapan dariku, sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tahu dimana ibumu."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana dengan ibu, mungkin kalau ada kesempatan aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi saat ini, aku hanya ingin aku dan ayah berhubungan baik."

"Tentu, maafkan ayah yah."

Ino mengangguk dan kembali memeluk ayahnya, Sai tersenyum san ikut berlutut sambil menepuk pucuk kepala Ino. Sakura yang kini tidak sadar tengah memeluk Sasuke sehingga Sasuke menahan dirinya agar tidak memerah wajahnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru…

"Ugh!"

Sai menoleh melihat keadaan Shikamaru yang kini menggigil sambil setengah bungkuk, "Shikamaru?"

Mendengar Sai memanggil nama kekasihnya, Ino pun menoleh dan melepas pelukan ayahnya, beberapa detik kemudian, Shikamaru terjatuh sambil sedikit kejang dan mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya.

"KYAAAAAA! Shikamaru!" jerit Ino berlari menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Sasuke, Bantu aku membawanya!" ujar Sai yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Haaiii, apa aku terlambat? Aku membawa ambulans kesini, takutnya ada yang terluka karena ada kekeras… an," Naruto tiba dan tercengang melihat keadaan yang diluar pikirannya.

"Bawa ambulans? Kau pintar Dobe!"

Sasuke dan Sai mulai menggotong Shikamaru, namun karena Shikamaru terus meronta mereka agak kesusahan.

"Biar aku yang mengangkatnya," ucap Inoichi yang mengambil alih.

"Oi oi, ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto masih tidak menangkap.

"Nanti saja dijelaskan, ayo ikuti ambulans itu," jawab Sai sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura yang juga menggandeng Ino.

Didalam mobil Shikamaru yang kini disetir oleh Sasuke, keadaan menjadi sunyi. Sakura duduk didepan hanya terdiam sambil menangis, Sasuke ingat betul bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat melihat sahabatnya tadi mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya. Naruto masih tidak berani bertanya, sedangkan Sai menyenderkan kepalanya dijendela, mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Kenapa dia masih saja memakai obat-obatan itu."_

Ino dan ayahnya ikut didalam mobil ambulans, ayahnya kini mendapat penetralisir alcohol dari mobil ambulans, Ino hanya termenung disamping Shiakmaru sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Dia laki-laki yang baik," puji Inoichi.

"Yah," jawab Ino pilu.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah sakit, para suster langsung mengambil alih tubuh Shikamaru untuk diperiksa, semua menunggu diluar UGD. Sakura duduk dismaping Ino sambil menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke bersender disamping Sakura, Naruto jongkok dismaping pintu dan Sai mondar-mandir gelisah. Inoichi masih mengurus administrasi untuk Shikamaru di lobby.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sosok dokter keluar dengan wajah serius, dan seperti mencari seseorang.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru?" tanya Ino yang langsung berlari menuju arah dokter.

"Maaf, boleh saya bicara dengan orang tuanya, atau saudaranya?" tanya sang dokter.

Ino, Sai dan Sakura saling tatap.

"Kamilah saudaranya," jawab Sai dan Ino sambil saling berpegangan tangan dengan Sakura.

"Ehm, orang tuanya?"

"…" mereka bertiga terdiam dan akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk bicara, "kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal."  
>"Oh… maaf, kalau begitu bisa kita bicara secara pribadi?" sang dokter berjalan menuju ruangannya mempersilahkan ketiga remaja itu masuk, saat akan masuk kedalam ruangan dokter, Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Sasuke mengangguk seolah menjawab dia akan menunggunya.<p>

"Begini, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu dan aku harap kalian jujur," ucap sang dokter dan mereka bertiga mengangguk, "Apa dia pecandu obat-obatan keras?"

"Hah?" Ino dan Sakura tersentak kaget pada pertanyaan dokter, namun tidak untuk Sai.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu yah," tebak sang dokter pada Sai.

"T-Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya kau sudah tahu?" Ino kini bertanya pada Sai.

**Bisa tolong diperjelas tentang penyakit Shikamaru?**

Saat Sakura menyodorkan hpnya pada dokter, sang dokter langsung bisa menebak bahwa Sakura tidak bisa bicara.

"Baiklah, hal yang dialami oleh Shikamaru ini adalah gejala overdosis, namun belum sampai tahap overdosis yang parah, kami sudah memberikan penetral dosis sementara, namun Shikamaru tidak bsia sembuh begitu saja, gejala-gejalanya pasti akan timbul lagi kalau dia tidak menghirup atau menelan obat keras itu, seperti keringat dingin, menggigil dan pusing."

"Sekarang… bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ino.

"Sekarang sudah lebih baik, tapi…aku sarankan agar dia ikut rehab, apalagi dia masih dibawah umur."

"Rehab? Penjara? Apa Shikamaru akan dipenjara?" Ino mulai panic pada situasi ini.

"Tidak Ino, bukan penjara, ini rehab khusus untuk anak-anak yang sudah candu obat-obatan." Sai mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Ino menatap sinis Sai, "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku!"

Sai tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah boleh menemuinya kok, aku harus mengurus pasien yang lain, nanti ke rumah sakit mana kalian harus membawa Shikamaru untuk rehab aku akan beri tahu lagi sekitar 2 jam lagi."

"Baik, terima kasih dok." Ucap Ino dan Sai.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan dokter, ternyata sudah ada sosok Hinata disana.

"Ino, bagaimana Shikamaru?" tanya Hinata.

"…" Ino terdiam tidak berani menjawab.

Mereka semua memasuki ruangan Shikamaru dan melihat wajah pemuda itu sedang tertidur pulas, melihat ekspresi Ino yang masih menangis, Sai memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Sepertinya aku sudah harus bilang yah, sejak kapan Shikamaru seperti ini," gumam Sai. "Kau tahu kan, sejak orang tua Shikamaru meninggal, orang tuanya meninggalkan harta yang sangat banyak, warisan melimpah hanya untuk Shikamaru seorang."

Saat Sai bercerita, Sakura duduk ditemani oleh Sasuke, Ino kini menidurkan kepalanya ditepi ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan Shikamaru, Hinata berdiri sambil dirangkul oleh Naruto.

"Kalian ingat, saat orang tua Shikamaru meninggal, kita semua sedang berada ditempat Sakura mengadakan pertunjukan vokalnya," saat Sai menyebut _'pertunjukan vokal'_ Sasuke langsung melirik Sakura seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri _'dia dulu menyanyi?'_

"Saat seminggu setelah pemakaman, Shikamaru bertemu seseorang yang sampai saat ini dia benci karena dialah yang membuat Shikamaru menjadi pecandu berat seperti ini, awalnya Shikamaru tidak membencinya, karena pada awal pertemuan kita, dia laki-laki yang sangat baik, laki-laki itu terus-terusan datang ke apartemen untuk pesta obat-obatan, makanya aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya, berharap bisa mengontrolnya."

Masih mendengarkan cerita itu dengan baik, Sakura menunjukkan layar hpnya pada Sai.

**Siapa laki-laki itu?**

Sai menatap Sakura dengan pilu, memejamkan matanya kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kabuto."

Mata Sakura terbelalak, darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir ketika mendengar nama yang keluar dari mulut Sai. Bukan hanya Sakura, Ino pun terkejut.

"T-Tunggu dulu, bukankah Shikamaru kenal Kabuto saat Sakura mengalami kecelakaan?" potong Ino.

"Tidak, aku tidak memberi tahu kalian tentang Kabuto karena aku pikir dia teman sementara Shikamaru, sampai aku tahu bahwa Shikamaru sering bersamanya dan mengirup obat-obatan, aku menegur mereka."

"Lalu?" tanya Ino.

"Mereka janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku pikir itu benar, karena aku tidak pernah lagi melihat mereka melakukan hal itu, sampai Kabuto bertemu Sakura dan jatuh cinta padanya, Kabuto meminta tolong padaku dan Shikamaru, kau juga tahu hal ini kan, Ino."

"Ya, aku tahu, dia meminta tolong pada kita agar mendekatinya dengan Sakura," gumam Ino.

"Dan aku sangat menyesali hal itu, karena saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa Kabuto seorang play-"

"Apalagi saat Kabuto meninggalkan Sakura diam-diam," potong Ino mencegah Sai agar tidak menyebutkan kejadian dulu.

Sai menoleh pada Ino yang menatapnya dengan tatapan hati-hati, Sai menghela nafasnya, untung saja Ino memotong percakapannya. Kini Sai menoleh kearah Sakura yang terdiam terpaku ditempat duduk sambil menunduk.

"Makanya, Shikamaru sangat membenci Kabuto, Sakura," ujar Sai sambil memegang dagu Sakura, mengangkat wajahnya yang kini tengah menangis pelan, "Bisa kau tangkap kan? Alasan kenapa kami juga tidak menyukai laki-laki itu."

Sakura terdiam, kini Sai kembali pada Shikamaru, "aku memutuskan untuk vakum pada karirku, aku akan bersekolah seperti kalian, dan aku akan memasukkan Shikamaru ke rehab."

"Apa dia akan menyetujuinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku setuju," ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya.

Mendengar Shikamaru bersuara, Sakura berlari menuju tepi kasur.

Shikamaru melihat kedua malaikatnya tengah menangisinya dengan pilu.

"Kalian ini, menangis seperti aku akan mati saja," ledek Shikamaru.

_BLETAK._

"KAU MEMANG HAMPIR MATI! BODOH!" jerit Ino setelah menjitak kepala kekasihnya, "Kenapa kau tidak mati saja sekalian! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Melihat Ino yang histeris, tatapan Shikamaru melemah dan melembut, dirangkulnya kepala Ino memakai tangannya sehingga kini Ino berada diatas dadanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku ingin berubah, aku tidak mau seperti ini lagi," bisik Shikamaru pelan sambil membelai rambut pirang kekasihnya, "Tolong Bantu aku, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Ino mengangguk dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Sakura yang kini disamping Shikamaru mencubit lengan Shikamaru yang sedang dipakai infuse.

"Aw!"

Sakura menyodorkan hpnya pada Shikamaru.

**Kalau sampai kau memakai obat-obatan itu lagi, aku akan malarang Ino menikah denganmu!**

Shikamaru tersenyum dan memegang dagu Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kamu juga tolong Bantu aku yah," pinta Shikamaru.

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Sakura menepis tangan Shikamaru dari dagu Sakura, kini mereka saling tatap seolah mereka adalah saingan, Naruto hanya menggeleng kepalanya melihat sahabatnya yang sudah mulai posesif itu. Saat moment bahagia itu sudah tercipta, Hinata merasakan hpnya bergetar.

"Halo?"

"_Nona Hinata, Tuan besar sudah pulang sekarang dipercepat, dan anda diminta agar kembali kerumah sekarang."_

"hah? Ada apa? Tumben sekali ayah mencariku?" tanya Hinata sambil menempelkan telunjuk dibibir Naruto yang dari tadi bergumam _'ada apa'_ itu.

"_Ya, Tuan besar datang bersama beberapa koleganya, dan katanya Tuan besar ingin memperkenalkan koleganya pada anda."_

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang," jawab Hinata menutup teleponnya. "Maaf semuanya, aku harus pulang, ayahku sudah datang."

"Loh? Bukannya bulan depan?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah, katanya dia bersama koleganya, ayah ingin aku bertemu dengan mereka," jawab Hinata, "Shikamaru cepat sembuh yah, aku mendukung rehabmu, sampai bertemu disekolah besok."

"Ah, Hinata," potong Naruto yang menarik lengan kekasihnya dan menciumnya didepan teman-temannya.

Sakura menganga melihat Naruto yang frontal, Sasuke reflek menutup mata Sakura seolah gadis itu adalah anak kecil.

"Hubungi aku yah," ucap Naruto lembut.

"Pasti."

Hinata berlari menuju mobil pribadinya yang menggunakan supir, Naruto yang masih diam didalam ruangan Shikamaru mempunyai firasat buruk dan memegang dadanya yang entah kenapa berdebar begitu kencang, sedangkan Sai, dia duduk termenung, seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang benar-benar rumit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : naaah, chapter depan mulai masuk ke masalah naruhina... chapter 10 baru mulai masuk ke sakura dan kabuto, maaf yah yang suka sama kabuto, bukan bermaksud bashing, tapi emang itu satu2nya chara di naruto yang bener-bener ngenekin =="**

**mind to review again? XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**huaaa, maaf yah telat update, aku kemarin sakit pusing banget mandangin layar laptop, jadi ngga tahan buat ngetik T_T tapi sekarang sudah sehat XD**

**langsung saja yooo...  
><strong>

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

"_Gelap… dimana ini?"_

_Dia berada didalam ruangan yang begitu gelap, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar yang dipikirnya adalah jalan keluar pintu itu, saat gagang pintu dipegang._

"_Entah kenapa aku tidak boleh membuka pintu ini, apa yah yang ada dibalik pintu ini?"_

_Gumam sorang gadis berambut pink yang kini berdiri didepan pintu tersebut._

_Kriiing kriiiing._

Mata emerald yang terpejam kini kembali terbuka perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang memasuki kamarnya melalui sela-sela jendela.

Sakura nama gadis itu kini bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, membuka lemari yang terdapat cermin panjang dibalik daun pintunya.

"_Mimpi itu lagi…"_ pikir Sakura dalam hati.

_Tok tok tok._

_Ceklek._

"Nona Sakura, sudah ditunggu Tuan Sasuke dibawah, sarapan sudah siap," ucap pelayan yang membuka pintu kamarnya, Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk pada pelayan itu.

Kini matanya kembali pada cermin, dia melihat lehernya kembali membengkak, diperkirakan karena saat kejadian Ino Sakura berusaha berteriak saat itu, Sakura mengambil sebuah pil dari laci nya dan menelannya tanpa air.

Setelah itu, Sakura bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Setelah kejadian yang menimpa Ino selesai, Ino kembali kerumah bersama ayahnya, ayahnya berjanji akan berhenti meminum minuman keras, sambil menemani Shikamaru rehab, sepulang sekolah Ino selalu menuju rumah sakit. Sakura turun melewati tangga rumah Uchiha itu dengan hati-hati, entah kenapa hari ini dia begitu lemas dan pusing.

"Pagi Sakura," sapa Momoko pada anaknya.

Sakura memberikan senyuman lemah pada ibunya.

"Ada apa? Kok begitu lesu?" tanya Fugaku sambil memegang korannya.

Sakura memberikan senyuman manis pada Fugaku seolah mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa.

"Wajahmu pucat loh," kata Itachi sambil menyantap _spaghetti_-nya.

"Kalau tidak enak badan istirahat saja," usul Sasuke yang akhirnya membuka suara.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pada keluarga barunya itu.

"Ibu ambilkan yah," ujar Momoko sambil mengambil piring dan meletakkan _spaghetti _pada piring Sakura.

Sesudah sarapan keluarga itu selesai, Fugaku mencium Momoko dan berangkat kerja, sedangkan Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi pamit pergi kesekolah, selama perjalanan Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang begitu lesu, dan setiap ditanya Sakura selalu menjawab tidak apa-apa.

Sesampainya disekolah, kedua Uchiha itu berjalan dengan Sakura ditengah-tengah, jelas saja pemandangan itu kembali membuat para siswi histeris, betapa irinya mereka pada Sakura saat ini. Itachi ketua osis idaman semua siswi Konoha, dan Sasuke yang tidak kalah populer dengan kakaknya itu kini tengah perhatian pada Sakura, seperti Itachi yang memaksa membawakan tasnya, atau Sasuke yang membelai rambutnya. Sakura tidak suka diperlakukan begitu didepan umum, bukan karena tidak suka diperhatikan, hanya saja dia tidak suka pandangan siswi-siswi yang begitu menyeramkan terhadapnya.

Itachi berpisah dengan kedua adiknya itu menuju ruang osis di lantai tiga, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura kini masih di locker sepatu, jarak mereka hanya terpisah oleh dua locker, saat itu Sasuke melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya kedalam lockernya sendiri, Sasuke menutup lockernya dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Dobe," sapa Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh pelan dengan wajah lesu, Sasuke heran, ada apa dengan hari ini? Semua orang didekatnya terlihat lesu.

"Ada apa dengan mukamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Teme~ sejak tiga hari yang lalu waktu kejadian Ino, Hinata tidak menghubungiku~" rengek Naruto.

"Mungkin ada urusan," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Sesibuk-sibuknya dia, dia pasti akan menghubungiku, aku telepon dia tidak tersambung, aku telepon kerumahnya kata pelayannya dia tidak ada dirumah, dia kemanaa~"

Sasuke terdiam, mendengar penjelasan Naruto seperti itu tidak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa Sasuke mulai khawatir, Hinata tidak pernah mengilang sehari pun, apalagi sampai tiga hari.

"Nanti siang kita kerumahnya saja, bagaimana?" usul Sasuke.

"Percuma," jawab Naruto lemas, "Kemarin aku sudah kerumahnya, kau tahu siapa yang keluar?" Naruto menutup lockernya dan menatap Sasuke dengan serius, "Neji."

"Dia?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Ya, itu artinya ayahnya sudah pulang, sejak ayahnya pulang, Hinata menghilang, menurutmu kenapa?" tanya Naruto balik.

Sasuke terdiam, memegang dagunya berpikir, namun pikirannya buyar ketika mendengar suara laki-laki dibelakangnya memanggil nama wanita kesayangannya.

"Pagi Sakura."

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh, dan yang memanggil Sakura adalah Kabuto. Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang dan mengangguk seolah mengerti kalau mereka harus menghampiri Sakura. Saat Sakura akan menggandeng lengan Kabuto.

"Maaf tapi kau ikut denganku masuk kelas," sambar Sasuke yang menatap sinis Kabuto sambil jalan.

_Greb._

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, karena sekarang dia melihat Kabuto menahan lengan Sakura.

"Kau!" geram Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya ke kelas, aku kan…" Kabuto menatap intens mata onyx Sasuke dan menyeringai, "Pacarnya."

Mendengar sambungan kata itu, ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke menikam Kabuto saat ini juga, dan yang bikin kesalnya lagi, Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan merangkul lengan Kabuto sambil tersipu.

Kabuto berjalan melalui Sasuke sambil menyeringai seolah puas karena Sakura lebih memilihnya daripada dia.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menahan marah pada laki-laki yang dia cap sebagai laki-laki bajingan itu.

"Sabar saja dulu, selama dia tidak melakukan macam-macam pada Sakura, kita harus mengalah," ucap seseorang yang baru tiba.

"Sai? Ino," sapa Naruto yang juga melihat keberadaan Ino disamping Sai.

"Jujur aku kesal melihat Sakura yang begitu tololnya masih mau menerima Kabuto," dumel Ino sambil membuka lockernya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia lupa tentang kejadian malam itu," ucap Sai sambil menyender di locker.

"Sai, kau ajdi sekolah disini?" tanya Naruto yang memperhatikan Sai sudah memakai seragam sekolah.

"Yah, Shikamaru sedang rehab, aku harus menjaga Sakura," jawab Sai.

"Sepertinya kau sayang sekali yah pada Sakura," ucap Naruto sambil menyengir.

"Lebih dari itu, Sakura itu dewi-ku," ujar Sai yang sedikit membuat Sasuke berdelik dan menatap Sai dengan tatapan serius.

Begitu sampai dikelas, Sakura berharap kalau Sai akan masuk kekelasnya, namun sayang, Sai ternyata masuk dikelas yang sama dengan Kabuto.

Saat ini pelajaran olah raga, dimana para siswa bertanding basket satu sama lain begitu pula yang siswi, karena lapangan indoornya sedang diperbaiki, maka mereka memakai lapangan outdoor. Dan karena ini pertandingan antar kelas, kelas Sakura dan kelas Ino lah yang bertanding, artinya Sasuke harus ketemu lagi dengan Kabuto.

"Sakuraaa," Ino berlari menghampiri Sakura, "Senangnya kelas kita digabung."

Sakura tersenyum lebar pada Ino, namun Ino merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Wajahmu pucat, kenapa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, karena saat pelajaran tidak boleh membawa hp, jadi komunikasi mereka agak susah.

"Ya, ayo yang siswi dulu bertanding!" seru guru olah raga .

"Ayo Sakura, aku tidak akan kalah darimu," ajak Ino mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura menggapai tangan Ino dan berdiri, Ino meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri, tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing, Sakura memegang kepalanya. Pusing sekali, dia ingin izin tapi dia tidak bisa bicara, saat dia ingin memberi tahu Kabuto, Sakura melihat Kabuto yang sedang bercanda ria dengan siswi lain, hati Sakura sangat sakit melihat Kabuto yang begitu akrab dengan siswi lain, sedangkan kalau bersamanya, Kabuto tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu.

Ketika Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke lapangan, pusingnya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Ya, Mulai!" teriak sang guru.

_Priiiiitttt!_

Para siswi mendribble bola dan saling oper satu sama lain, saat bola berada ditangan Ino, dengan lincah Ino memasukan bola kedalam ring.

"Yes! 2 point!" teriak group Ino.

Saat bola kembali di dribble dan di oper kembali, tiba-tiba Sakura jatuh pingsan ditengah-tengah pertandingan, dan bola itu melayang kearahnya.

"SAKURAAA!" jerit Ino.

_Daazz._

Dengan tepat waktu Sasuke berlari kearah Sakura dan memukul bola basket agar tidak mengenai tubuh Sakura, setelah memukul bola basket, Sasuke berbalik dan mengecek kondisi calon adiknya itu, wajahnya sangat pucat, padahal tubuhnya tidak panas.

"Guru, aku bawa Sakura ke ruang kesehatan," izin Sasuke yang mengangkat Sakura dengan bride style.

"Ya, tolong yah, Uchiha."

Para siswi menjerit histeris melihat Sasuke yang menggendong membawa Sakura dari lapangan sambil berlari. Sai dan Ino meminta izin untuk menyusul Sasuke, sedangkan Kabuto hanya melihat dari kejauhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Diruang kesehatan, Sasuke berdiri disamping Sakura yang kini sedang diperiksa oleh guru kesehatan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Anemia, kekurangan darah, apa dia sering begadang?"

"Bu Shizune tahu sendiri kan, kalau Sakura tidak suka begadang," ucap Ino.

Sakura dan bu Shizune sedikit akrab karena mempunyai hobby yang sama, merawat bunga di kebun sekolah saat smp, begitu tahu Sakura akan memasuki sma Konoha, Shizune pun menjadi guru kesehatan lagi disini.

Sakura sedikit membuka matanya perlahan, saat melihat calon adiknya membuka kedua emeraldnya, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, bagaimana perasaanmu?" dengan nada yang penuh khawatir, Sasuke membelai pucuk kepala Sakura.

Sakura yang masih setengah sadar melihat sekelilingnya, dan dia sadar ternyata dia berada diruang kesehatan.

"Kamu, kenapa bisa kurang darah begini?" tanya Shizune pada Sakura.

Sebelum Sakura menjawab, dia memegangi perutnya dengan ekspresi menahan sakit.

"Sakura! Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke panic.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke kencang.

"Sakura! Ada apa dengan perutmu?" tanya Sai yang kini juga berdiri disamping sisi lain Sakura.

Inod an Shizune saling pandang dan menanggap satu hal.

"Kalian para laki-laki mohon keluar sebentar," ucap Shizune menarik paksa Sasuke dan Sai.

"T-Tapi Sakura-"

"Ini urusan wanita," potong Shizune saat Sasuke kan berkomentar.

"Percayakan pada kami," ujar Ino mengedipkan matanya pada Said an Sasuke.

Saat pintu ditutup, Ino tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Hari pertama yah?" ledek Ino.

Sakura bengong, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia baru sadar apa arti ledekan Ino, Sakura membuka selimutnya, dan dilihat banyak bercak darah yang keluar dari celananya.

"Hhh, pantas saja wajahmu pucat, sebentar, aku ambilkan pembalut dulu," ucap Shizune.

Wajah Sakura memerah sambil meremas selimutnya.

"Kamu tahu, Sakura," ucap Ino smabil bersender dikursi, "Saat kamu pingsan tadi, Sasuke sangat panik, sepertinya dia sudah menyayangimu yah."

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Ino, seolah senang pada kenyataan bahwa Sasuke mencemaskan dirinya.

"Hhh, ternyata Cuma datang bulan," Sai menghela nafas diluar pintu.

"Aku pikir dia kenapa," gumam Sasuke.

_Drap drap drap!_

"TEMEEEE!"

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berlari kearahnya masih memakai seragam olahraganya.

"IKUT AKU! TEMANI AKUU!"

"Apa sih, Dobe! Aku sedang menunggu Sakura," jawab Sasuke risih.

"Aku mohon~ aku butuh dirimu, Hinata… Hinata~" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah serius, "Sasuke, aku harus bagaimana?" sambil mencengkram kedua lengan Sasuke, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, apalagi sampai memanggil nama Sasuke, bukan Teme.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke yang kini menganggap serius.

"Hinata… dia… hari ini akan bertunangan dengan kolega ayahnya dari keluarga Inuzuka," jawab Naruto pelan.

"Apa! Terus dia mau?"

"Tadi dia meneleponku, dia menangis kencang tidak mau ditunangkan tapi dia tidak berani membantah ayahnya, dia terus-terusan meminta tolong padaku! Aku… aku-"

"Dimana acara mereka?" tanya Sai.

"A-aku tidak tahu, dia belum sempat memberi tahuku dimana tempatnya," jawab Naruto.

"Tapi tadi dia meneleponmu kan?" tanya Sai kembali.

"I-Iya."

Sai menyeringai dan meminjam hp Naruto kemudian kembali kekelas, membuka laptop, dan bernyanyi kecil-kecil, "Sudah lama tidak melacak orang, sejak aku melacak si brengsek itu," seringai Sai.

"Kau bisa melacak Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah, selain melukis, aku harus bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk Sakura."

"Cih," desis Sasuke yang entah kenapa juga ikut mengikuti Sai.

"Dapat," ucap Sai, "Tempatnya di gedung Hyuuga? Wah, sepertinya akan jadi pesta pertunangan besar-besaran."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke tersenyum licik pada Naruto.

"Ayo kita beraksi," jawab Naruto membalas senyuman Sasuke.

"Ayo Sai, kau juga ikut!" Naruto menarik lengan Sai.

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut!" Sai menggerutu.

"Karena kita sudah menjadi sahabat kan?" utar Naruto sambil menyengir dan kalimat Naruto membuat Sai terdiam, mengingat seseorang yang dulu pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya.

"_Kita sudah menjadi sahabat kan?"_

Sai tersenyum dan bergumam, "Dasar."

**Di ruang kesehatan.**

"Gimana? Sudah enakan?" Tanya Ino memandangi wajah sahabatnya yang masih sedikit pucat itu, Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku kaget loh kamu digendong oleh Uchiha itu, lebih akan masuk akal lagi kalau Kabuto lah yang menggendongmu, Sakura," ucap Shizune sambil memberikan air hangat kepada Sakura. Shizune tidak tahu kejadian dulu yang menimpa Sakura, makanya dia mengira bahwa Sakura masih bersama dengan si kacamata itu.

Saat Shizune menyebut nama Kabuto, wajah Sakura memurung, dia mengingat saat kejadian Kabuto sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman wanita sekelasnya, cemburu… tapi Sakura tidak berani marah pada Kabuto, entah kenapa Sakura merasa takut kalau mengeluarkan pendapat pada Kabuto.

"Aku berani jamin, Uchiha pasti mencintaimu," sambung Shizune.

"Tidak, tidak, dia begitu karena sebentar lagi Sakura akan menjadi adiknya," bantah Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hah?" Shizune yang tidak mengerti menoleh kearah Sakura dan kembali pada Ino saat gadis berambut pirang itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ibu Sakura dan ayah Sasuke akan menikah dua minggu lagi."

"Heeeee? Sakura kamu beruntung sekali bisa berada didalam keluarga Uchiha itu~" ujar Shizune memeluk Sakura. Saat Sakura sedikit terkekeh tanpa suara, pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Sakura," panggil seseorang yang perawakannya mirip Sasuke masuk menghampiri Sakura, "Aku dengar kamu pingsan, mau pulang cepat saja?"

Sakura tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pada orang yang ternyata adalah Itachi, Sakura menunjuk pada kantung Itachi yang terdapat hp didalamnya, mengerti akan kemauan Sakura, Itachi memberikan hpnya.

**Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih yah semua sudah khawatir dan maaf membuat kalian cemas, sebenarnya aku masih ingin disini, tapi karena keadaan tidak mungkin, sepertinya aku harus pulang.**

Sakura menunjukkan layar hp dengan ekspresi sedih, mengingat celananya yang penuh dengan darah sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak bisa mengikuti kelas sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, aku panggilkan supir yah," tawar Itachi dengan lembut, Sakura mengangguk dan tiba-tiba suara teriakan membuat perhatian mereka terfokus pada teriakan itu.

"KEMBALI KALIAN BERTIGA!"

"Maaf guru! Besok guru boleh menghukum kami! Sekarang kami harus menjalani misi penting!" seru suara Naruto.

Itachi dan Ino saling tatap dan berlari menuju luar, mereka melihat sosok Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto yang sedang berlari di koridor.

"Saaaii!" teriak Ino, Sai menoleh dan membalas, "Aku akan menjelaskannya di telepon nanti."

Setelah itu mereka bertiga pun berlalu begitu saja.

"A-ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

**~Your Voice~**

"Apa masih sempat?" gumam Naruto.

"Tenang, kalau soal menyetir serahkan padaku," jawab Sasuke menyeringai, "Sebaiknya kalian memakai _sit belt_ masing-masing."

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menyeringai, Naruto dan Sai reflek memakai _sit belt_ mereka dan mencengkram sesuatu apa yang bisa dicengkram disekitar mereka.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil, menunggu panas sebentar kemudian menginjak kopling dan memasukkan langsung ke gigi 3, melepas kopling pelan-pelan lalu menginjak gas, sehingga kecepatan mobil untuk ukuran jalan yang sedang itu sangat cepat. Dengan santai Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"SASUKE! AKU MASIH BELUM MAU MATI!" bentak Sai.

"T-Teme~ pelan-pelan~"

"Klau pelan mana bisa tepat waktu, aku malah berencana akan menabrakan mobil ini pada kaca gedung Hyuuga."

"KAU JANGAN GILA!" teriak Sai dan Naruto bersamaan.

Akhirnya Sasuke membatalkan niatnya, dari pada dia harus digantung oleh Naruto dan Sai, Sasuke lebih memilih memarkirkan mobilnya langsung didepan gedung Hyuuga, dan itu pun dimarahi oleh security setempat karena mengganggu mobil tamu yang datang.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai berlari menuju ballroom gedung itu, yang didepan pintunya terdapat beberapa pengawal berbaju hitam.

"Bisa lihat undangannya?" tanya salah satu pengawal.

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto.

"Aku dari Uchiha, aku yakin ayahku ada didalam," ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf, kalian tidak bisa masuk kalau tidak ada undangan."

_BUAAG!_

"Ini cara terakhir kalian, kan?" tanya Sai setelah memukul pengawal tersebut dan itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tercengang, karena jujur mereka bahkan tidak kepikiran untuk menghajar pengawal itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pengawal yang lain berdatangan hendak menangkap mereka bertiga.

"Yah, apa boleh buat," Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kau dan aku mempunyai satu kesamaan," ucap Sai pada Sasuke.

"Apa itu?"

"Menyukai kekerasan," lanjut Sai yang langsung menendang pengawal yang datang satu persatu.

"Dobe, biar kami yang mengurus cecunguk ini, kau jemput Hinata, kalau perlu culik dia," perintah Sasuke.

"Pasti!" jawab Naruto yang berlari kedalam ballroom.

"Dengan tutupnya pidato dari saya, kita akan mengadakan peresmian pertunangan antara putri dari keluarga Hyuuga dan putra dari keluarga Inuzuka."

"HINATAAAAA!"

Seluruh mata pengunjung beralih kepada Naruto yang masih berlari dan memeluk tubuh Hinata didepan orang-orang banyak, bahkan ayah Hinata pun ada disitu.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata yang memakai gaun panjang berwarna hijau muda terlihat sangat cantik dimata Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dimiliki orang lain," bisik Naruto, "Kalian dengar! Yang akan menjadi pengantin Hinata adalah aku! Naruto dari keluarga Uzumaki!" teriak Naruto.

"Tunggu! Berani-benarinya kau mengacau disini!" teriak Neji.

"Naruto!" kini mata Naruto tertuju pada satu sosok didepannya, yaitu ayahnya sendiri.

"Maaf ayah, selama ini aku selalu membuat onar, membuat ayah malu, aku minta maaf, tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku benar-benar harus mengacaukan rencana keluarga Hyuuga, selama ayah tidak ada, yang menemaniku adalah Ibu dan Hinata, mereka yang memberikan kehangatan padaku, aku tidak akan meminta uang dari ayah, kalau perlu aku akan keluar dari rumah dan mencari pekerjaan sendiri untuk suatu saat aku akan menikahi Hinata," jelas Naruto dengan tegas.

"Hinata!" kini ayah Hinaya yang berucap.

"A-Ayah…" Hinata sangat takut pada ayahnya, namun karena tadi Naruto dengan berani menjelaskan perasaannya pada ayahnya, dan Hinata melihat sosok Sasuke dan Sai yang baru saja selesai membuat para pengawal tidur nyenyak, Hinata melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya, Hinata menghela nafas dan berucap, "Aku tidak bisa mengikuti keinginan ayah, maaf."

"Apa!"

"Ayah tidak pernah ada untukku, aku-"

"Ini demi kebahagiaanmu!"

"Tahu apa ayah tentang kebahagiaanku? Ayah bahkan tidak pernah hadir diacara ulang tahunku~ aku… bahagia bila bersama laki-laki yang kucintai," ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut dan bahagia sambil memeluk lengan Naruto.

Melihat Hinata yang tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya, Neji berucap, "Paman…"

"Ya… aku tahu," ayah Hinata melemah dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata, "Tidak pernah dia tersenyum begitu sejak ibunya meninggal."

Naruto berlari membawa Hinata pergi, melewati keluarga Inuzuka, melewati keluarga Hyuuga, dan melewati ayahnya.

"Aaahhhh, untung saja batal," ucap laki-laki bertato segitiga di pipinya yang dari tadi berdiri didepan, "Aku masih belum mau terikat, hehehehe."

Minato berjalan menuju kepala rumah tangga Hyuuga dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan anakku."

"Ah, tidak, justru aku harus berterima kasih padanya, bukankah kita jadi sadar, apa yang terpenting bagi kita sendiri?"

Kedua ayah itu saling tersenyum.

**~Your Voice~**

"Ahahhahaaa, apa kau lihat tadi wajah orang-orang disana?"

"Kau harus lihat, Dobe, bagaimana tadi para pengawal itu aku hajar telak."

"Heh, bisanya pamer, padahal kau hanya menumbangkan 5 pengawal, sedangkan aku 6."

"hanya beda satu!"

"Hihihihi, t-terima kasih yah kalian mau datang membatalkan pertunanganku."

Kini Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai sedang berada di restoran kecil disekitar gedung Hyuuga, mereka mengatur nafasnya dan istirahat sebentar, namun saat mereka sedang menikmati makanan mereka yang baru saja datang, mata Sai terbelalak saat dia melihat sosok wanita yang disayanginya sedang berjalan merangkul laki-laki yang paling dia benci.

_BRAAAK!_

Sai menggebrak meja sambil berdiri, mendekatkan diri ke jendela, memastikan apa benar itu wanita yang disayanginya?

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang matanya langsung menuju kearah pandangan Sai. Terkejut, itulah reaksi Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"Hah? Dia bukannya sakit yah?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berlari mengejar sosok Sakura, begitu pula dengan Sai, karena khawatir Hinata mengajak Naruto untuk menyusul mereka dan meninggalkan makanan serta uang dimeja.

Dasar orang kaya.

Sasuke mengendap-endap mengikuti Sakura dan Kabuto yang sepertinya sedang menikmati kencan mereka, tapi kenapa Sakura bisa bersama dengannya?

"Aku harus minta penjelasan ini pada Ino," gumam Sai sambil menekan nomor Ino.

"_Halo, Ino cantik disini."_

"Dengar dan jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa aku bsia melihat Sakura disini, ditengah jalan bersama Kabuto sedangkan Sakura tadi sakit, apa penjelasanmu?  
>Sai mengaktifkan hp nya menjadi loud speaker agar Sasuke dan yang lainnya bisa mendengar.<p>

"_Sai, begini tadi kak Itachi menawarkan Sakura untuk pulang cepat, tadinya Sakura menyetujui hal itu, tapi tiba-tiba si bajingan itu datang dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura pulang, dia bahkan membelikan Sakura… "_

"Membelikan Sakura apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino tidak menjawab.

"Membelikan Sakura apa? Ino Yamanaka!" tegas Sai.

"_Dia… membelikan Sakura celana dalam, seolah dia tahu kalau Sakura pingsan karena datang bulan, lalu Sakura mau saat dia menawarkan mengantarnya pulang, tapi aku tidak emnyangka kalau mereka malah kencan."_

"Brengsek!" Sasuke menggerutu kesal, selalu saja didahului oleh Kabuto.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Ino," Sai menutup telepon dan kembali melihat Sakura yang sedang menerima es krim dari Kabuto.

"Cih, lihat, kalau es krim saja aku bisa membelikannya sekaliah dengan pabriknya," gumam Sasuke.

Gumaman Sasuke membuat Naruto dan Hinata melirik pada laki-laki berambut raven itu dengan aneh, kenapa Sasuke kalau cemburu bisa begini menjengkelkan, sombongnya pun keluar.

"Sai, kenapa kau tidak berani melarang Sakura sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukannya aku tidak berani, aku hanya tidak mau dia menganggapku pengganggu kebahagiaannya."

Mata Sasuke kini menyipit, seolah memperjelas adegan yang akan Sakura dan Kabuto lakukan, dan benar saja, Kabuto akan mencoba untuk mencium Sakura, jelas saja Sasuke tidak akan tinggal diam. Pemuda onyx itu beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari kearah Sakura.

Saat Sakura menutup matanya, menungu Kabuto menciumnya.

"Kau pulang bersamaku, SE-KA-RANG!" geram Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Sakura.

"Kau mengganggu kencan kami," ucap Kabuto.

Sakura meronta pada cengkraman Sasuke, menodorong Sasuke memakai es krimnya sehingga baju Sasuke kini kotor terkena noda es krim, dan Sakura malah merangkul lengan Kabuto.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan.

Dia kesal.

Dia marah.

Dia cemburu.

Apalagi Kabuto kini menyeringai puas seolah memenangkan permainan ini.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, kau boleh bertindak sesukamu, dan akupun boleh bertindak sesukaku," ucap Sasuke datar, kemudian…

_BUAAG!_

Pukulan keras mendarat diwajah Kabuto membuat Kabuto terlepas dari cengkraman Sakura, saat Sakura akan meraih kembali lengan Kabuto, Sasuke menariknya, mengangkat dan menaruhnya dibahu.

"Teme-" saat Naruto akan melanjutkan kata-katanya, lidahnya kaku melihat pancaran mata Sasuke yang begitu dingin, baru kali ini Naruto melihat sahabatnya begitu marah, Hinata berusaha mengejar Sasuke, namun gerakannya itu dihentikan oleh kekasihnya, begitu pula Sai yang ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke saat ini sangat marah, bahaya kalau kalaun berada didekatnya," jelas Naruto, "Kalian bisa mati."

Sai terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto, bahkan Hinata sekalipun yang merupakan salah satu sahabat Sasuke, terakhir kali Hinata melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu ketika SMP saat salah satu teman sekelasnya mengejek-ejek keluarganya, dan anak itu berakhir dirumah sakit selama sebulan karena mengalami patah ditulang rusuk.

**~Your Voice~**

Saat gerbang kediaman Uchiha terbuka, Sasuke menempatkan mbilnya tepat didepan pintunya, memaksa Sakura keluar, Sakura sendiri tidak berani berontak seperti meninggu lalu, karena saat ini dia merasa Sasuke sangat menakutkan.

"Masuk kamar, istirahat," dengan nada penekanan Sasuke memberi perintah pada Sakura.

Sakura menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke yang kotor karena ulahnya itu. Kancingnya terbuka lebar dan Sakura membuat sebuah huruf disana.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menahan tangis, Sasuke menghela nafasnya, menepuk dan mencium pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Jangan pernah kau ulangi lagi, kau mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil menangis didada Sasuke.

"_Kanapa aku selalu membuat Sasuke marah? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa menerima hubunganku dengan Kabuto? Apa salahnya sampai-sampai mereka begitu membencinya?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**__** : sekali lagi maaf yah kalo masih banyak typo, masih dalam tahap menyembuhan ini, aku pikir udah sehat, ternyata masih pusing T_T pusingnya tuh pening, ngga enak banget *curcol**

**ada yang punya saran? kabuto enaknya diapain? hahahahaaa**

**chapter 10 aku ngga tau kapan nih, kepala masih pusing T_T bt deh... doain aja yah cepet sembuh =3=  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**haiii, aku sudah sembuh looohhhh! \(^o^)/ makasih yah doanya semuaaa, dan kalo boleh jujur, chapter kemaren itu sucks banget T_T mudah-mudahan chapter ini ngga yah, oke.. it's time for reply your review.**

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori: lama yah ._. maap, hehehee mudah-mudahan chapter depan ngga akan lama lagi =3=**

**Kiyui Tsukiyoshi: eh kamu, makasih yah masukannya ^^b**

**Gray UchiHa-DaNNa : bodoh memang! tapi kebodohannya akan berakhir kok XD**

**Karasu Uchiha: hahahaa, kalo ada nama makanan kabuto pasti ga akan l;aku yah xp**

**uchiharuno phorepeerr : pas starter langsing ke gigi 3 aku pernah, dan itu langsung loncat n langsung ngebut, seruuu *walaupun abis itu dimarahin abis-abisan karena bahaya banget***

**Sora : banyak yg sebel sama sakura disini yah, hahahaa, tapi nanti kesebelannya bakal berubah kok, XD**

**vanilla yummy: makasiih aku sudah sembuuh XD**

**Eun Jin Tsubaki-san: iyaa aku sudah sembuuh, kabuto emang ngeselin kook ngga di anime, manga ffn ahahhaa XD**

**Naomi azurania belle: ngga curiga dia, namanya juga cinta membutakan segalanya xp**

**Bluremi: endingnya masih lama XD belom masa lalunya sai dan sasuk n sakura yang ngerahasiain hubungan mereka nanti ke semua orang **ups spoiler***

**mysticious : yoi, ini udah sembuh and ngelanjut XD**

**Lacrymosa : aahh~~ terima kasiih,baiknya dirimu perhatian padaku /, but, bagian "itu" nya tuh maksudnya apa? ._. *maap ga mudeng***

**Animea Lover Ya-ha : iya, aku usahain ngga maksa update, dan pelan-pelan bikin ceritanya XD**

**review dari kalian bikin aku semangat loh XD, makasih yaaahhh...  
><strong>

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, walaupun sesak, Sakura mencoba membagi waktu untuk teman-temannya dan Kabuto, walaupun dia harus tahan saat bersama Kabuto, semua akan menjadi dingin padanya, tidak terkecuali Ino sahabatnya. Sampai saat ini Sakura masih bingung, kenapa semua membenci Kabuto, dan lagi, mimpi yang sama datang terus menerus setiap malam, kini mimpi itu berlanjut sampai saat Sakura membuka pintu, terdapat kolam renang yang tenang.

_Kriiing kriiiiing._

"Sakuraaa, ayo banguun, hari ini hari special keluarga kan," ucap Karin yag sibuk membereskan kamar Sakura.

Sakura yang masih bingung melihat Karin sibuk menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kenapa malah diam? Hari ini hari pernikahan orang tuamu, cepat siap-siaaap," omel Karin.

Sakura yang baru sadar langsung melompat dan bergegas mandi, gaun putih panjang sudah tersedia dikamarnya, hari ini dia akan menjadi _bridemaid_ ibunya sendiri, sedangkan Sasuke dan Itachi akan menjadi _usher_.

Kediaman Uchiha sangat besar sehingga pesta pernikahan diselenggarakan dihalaman belakang dengan tema _garden party._

"Waaah, dekorasinya indah sekaliii," ucap Ino yang datang bersama Shikamaru dan Sai, Shikamaru mendapat izin keluar sehari karena menjalani rehab rutin dan telaten.

"Aku juga ingin seperti ini nanti," sambung Hinata yang juga datang bersama Naruto, "Ino kamu cantik sekali," puji Hinata ketika melihat Ino memakai mini dress berwarna ungu.

"Terima kasih, kamu juga cantik dengan gaun hitam mu, serasi dengan _suit_ Naruto," balas Ino.

"T-Terima kasih," ucap Hinata yang wajahnya memerah.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Sai.

"Seharusnya dia sudah ada disini, tapi- ah! Itu kak Itachi!" Ino berseru sambil melambaikan tangannya waktu Itachi menoleh kearah mereka.

"Hai, senang kalian mau datang," sapa Itachi menggandeng seorang wanita yang membuat Ino dan Naruto menganga.

"K-Kalian… pacaran?" tanya Naruto.

"Hihihi, tidak, selain sekertaris osis, aku juga sahabatnya Itachi loh," ucap Hana nama wanita itu.

"Sudah bertemu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Belum, si teme itu, aku mau lihat penampilannya memakai _tuxedo_."

"Jangan, nanti kau bisa suka padaku," kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Naruto.

Penampilan Sasuke kini membuat seluruh wanita memandangnya, _Tuxedo_ hitam memang sangat pas dikenakan oleh laki-laki yang memiliki mata onyx ini.

"Wah, ternyata si menyebalkan ini bisa tampil keren juga yah," ledek Ino.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak mau menanggapi ledekan Ino, karena kalau dia tanggapi pasti akan panjang urusannya.

"S-Sakura mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia…" Sasuke enggan menjawab, namun mata mewakili jawabannya, karena semua paham, maka mereka mengikuti arah mata Sasuke menuju Sakura dan…

"Lagi-lagi dia!" geram Sai.

"Sakura…cantik sekali," gumam Ino.

Dengan rambut pinknya yang digulung keatas dan disisakan sedikit disamping dan belakang, Sakura mengenakan gaun putih panjang berbentuk kemben, dia sedang berada disamping Kabuto yang memakai _suit_ putih.

"Biar kupanggil," usul Shikamaru yang berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa kabar, _pinky_," panggil Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sakura.

Saat melihat Shikamaru, Sakura melompat girang dan memeluk tubuh laki-laki itu, rasanya sangat rindu sekali sejak Shikamaru masuk rumah sakit untuk rehab, Sakura dengan semangat mengetik di hpnya.

**Kau sudah keluar? Kita bisa kumpul sama-sama lagi?**

"Belum, tidak secepat ini, tapi kalau minggu depan aku bsia menjalani rehab dengan telaten, rehabku akan dilanjutkan dirumah sendiri, kau mau membantuku bersama Ino dan Sai, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk keras dan memeluk Shikamaru kembali.

"Hei hei, kalau kau memeluknya seperti itu aku bisa salah paham," ujar Ino yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sebentar lagi acara dimulai, Sakura ayo kita kesana," ajak Sasuke tanpa melirik Kabuto.

Saat melewati Kabuto, Sasuke mendengar laki-laki itu berbisik, "Kalau sudah menjadi saudara, tidak bisa menikah loh."

Sasuke langsung menoleh sinis padanya, dia bersumpah kalau saja ini bukan acara ayahnya, Kabuto pasti sudah dia hajar sekali lagi lebih keras dibanding minggu-minggu lalu.

Selama peresmian berlangsung, Sakura menatap ibunya yang kini sedang berdiri disamping ayah Sasuke, wajah ibunya begitu bahagia sehingga membuat Sakura tersenyum lembut seolah merasakan kebahagiaan ibunya, posisi Sakura kini berada ditengah-tengah Uchiha bersaudara. Sampai saat puncaknya kedua mempelai saling berciuman, Itachi melirik pada kedua adiknya yang kini tengah memerah wajahnya.

"_Heh, dasar pemula"_ ledek sang kakak dalam hati.

Saatnya acara dansa dimulai, Momoko dan Fugaku terlihat sangat mahir dalam hal dansa, begitu pula Itachi yang mengajak sekertarisnya meenuju lantai dansa, tinggal Sasuke sendiri, dia ingin sekali mengajak Sakura, tapi Sasuke sudah bisa menebak Sakura pasti akan berdansa dengan Kabuto.

Yah, itulah pikirannya, sampai dia menoleh kepada wanita disebelahnya itu menggenggam tangannya itu.

Sakura.

Memegang tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu… mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Sasuke ragu, namun keraguannya hilang ketika Sakura memberikan anggukan dan cengirannya.

Oh Tuhan, kalau Sasuke tidak mementingkan citranya sebagai Uchiha, mungkin saat ini dia sudah melompat-lompat meniru Naruto kalau sedang bahagia, tapi ini Sasuke yang kita bicarakan.

"Ehem! Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ucap Sasuke belaga angkuh.

Sakura yang sudah sedikit hapal karakter Sasuke hanya tersenyum, mereka berdua berjalan menuju lantai dansa, Sasuke meletakkan tangannya dipinggang Sakura sedangkan tangan Sakura dituntun oleh Sasuke agar memegang pundaknya.

"S-Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru!," panggil Ino pada kekasihnya yang sedang makan.

"Apa sih?"

"Lihat! Aku pikir Sakura akan berdansa dengan Kabuto, taunya dengan Sasuke!" ucap Ino antusias.

"Mereka serasi yah," kata Naruto yang berbeda tempat dengan Ino sambil memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Yah," jawab kekasihnya, "Aku aharap mereka bisa bersatu."

"Susah, Hinata… mereka sudah menjadi saudara sekarang."

Sai yang sedang duduk dipinggir kolam, termenung seorang diri. Dia berfikir bagaimana caranya agar Sakura bisa lepas dari Kabuto, apakah dia harus tega memberi tahu kenyataannya kalau Kabuto dulu berusaha mencoba membunuhnya? Atau haruskah dia mebghabisi Kabuto diam-diam? Kalau itu Sakura pasti akan makin terpuruk.

"Merenung seperti biasa yah," ucap seseorang.

Sai mengangkat wajahnya, dan sosok itu adalah sosok yang paling tidak ingin dilihat oleh Sai saat ini. Sai memilih diam, enggan untuk meladeni orang itu.

"Sai si perenung, apakah julukan itu masih berlaku untukmu yang sekarang?"

_GREB!_

"Apa maumu?" desis Sai yang kini sudah mencengkram kerah laki-laki yang paling dibencinya itu.

"Heh, sabar, permainan ini sebentar lagi berakhir kok," jelas Kabuto sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku muak melihat kalian, dan kebaikan hati kalian pada Sakura itu sangat bermanfaat bagiku."

"Apa rencanamu sebenarnya!" geram Sai.

"Sayang aku tidak berhasil membuat Ino dan Shikamaru putus, padahal aku pikir kalau Ino tahu kekasihnya itu pecandu, maka dia akan meninggalkannya."

"Maaf, tapi hubungan mereka tidak sedangkal yang kau kira," jelas Sai masih dengan cengkramannya.

"Begitu? Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Sakura? Atau Sasuke dan Sakura?"

"Kau…"

"Cih! Persahabatan? Hal yang membuatku muak!" desis Kabuto yang menepis tangan Sai lalu meninggalkan Sai.

Kembali pada Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih berdansa, Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang sepertinya menikmati dansa ini, dan Sakura sadar akan satu hal, dari tadi selama mereka berdansa, mulut Sakura bergerak-gerak, seolah sedang menyanyikan lagu dansa tersebut.

Setelah lagu berhenti, Sasuke menggandeng Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya, disitu ada Itachi yang sedang duduk sendiri.

"Kenapa sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hana sudah pulang, ada urusan penting katanya," jawab Itachi sambil menyerahkan minuman pada adik barunya.

Sakura meraih minuman itu sambil tersenyum dan meminumnya.

"Kamu suka lagu tadi, Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Hahaha, dulu kau pernah menyanyikannya kan?"

Pertanyaan Itachi kali ini membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk bicara, "Kakak tahu dari mana?"

Sakura menatap Itachi seolah bertanya pertanyaan yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Hmmm, waktu itu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku sering jalan-jalan ke taman, kau pernah menyanyikan lagu itu dengan indah, suaramu indah sekali," puji Itachi yang membuat Sakura memerah.

"Kamu… menyanyi?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab oleh anggukan Sakura.

Sakura mengambil hp di tas kecilnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

**Dulu aku mengikuti kelas menyanyi, aku juga pernah pentas, tapi karena kecelakaan aku jadi tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi.**

Sakura menjulurkan hpnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Suatu saat kamu pasti bisa mengeluarkan suaramu lagi, Sakura," ucap Itachi.

"Kalau saat itu tiba, kamu harus bernyanyi untukku," sambung Sasuke seolah memberi perintah.

Sakura menyengir dan mengangguk.

Berlanjut dengan percakapan antara Sasuke dan Itachi yang Sakura tidak mengerti, dengan seperti ini, Sakura meraa dirinya benar-benar sudah seperti keluarga mereka sendiri, tapi ada satu perasaan yang Sakura bingung… saat Sasuke marah Sakura selalu sedih, saat Sasuke perhatian padanya, hal itu membuatnya sangat nyaman, rasa nyaman yang berbeda dari yang dia rasakan oleh Itachi.

Tanpa sadar, kini Sakura tengah memandangi Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang sedikit tersipu.

Pesta pernikahan pun berakhir, dan hari berlalu begitu cepat, kini tiba saatnya dimana festival sekolah diadakan, seluruh kelas menyiapkan stand-stand yang disiapkan tiap kelas masing-masing.

"Hinataa! Tolong bawakan beberapa pita lagi yah," pinta Ino.

Kelas mereka membuka stand restoran china, Ino memakai baju china mini berwarna merah, sedangkan Hinata berwarna ungu. Sai memakai baju china cowok dan kini sedang menata meja.

"B-Baik," Hinata berlari keluar dan begitu melewati kelas Sakura, "S-Sakura, kamu cantik sekaliii."

Hinata terkejut dengan perispan kelas Sakura yang juga merupakan kelas Naruto, mereka mendekorasi kelas seperti café yang didalamnya isinya pria tampan dan wanita cantik semua, Sakura memakai dress panjang berwarna hitam dengan belahan yang panjang sepaha juga high heels.

Sakura tersenyum dan menarik Hinata kedalam kelasnya, seolah ingin menunjukkan apa isi kelasnya itu, saat Hinata melihat kedalamnya, wajah Hinata memerah total ketika melihat Sasuke dan Naruto memakai _Tuxedo_ dan dekorasi yang begitu elit.

"Hinataa!" panggil Naruto yang berlari kearah kekasihnya.

"Kamu buka stand restoran china yah, baju china ini sangat cocok untukmu," ucap Naruto dan berbisik pada Hinata, "Kamu terlihat sexy," bisik Naruto dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Hinata menunduk malu.

Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar menganggap Hinata sexy karena sekarang tangan Naruto sudah berada di pinggang Hinata sedangkan Sakura yang masih berada disamping Hinata mencoba memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya.

_DUAK!_

Sebuah kaki menempel dikepala Naruto.

"Dobe, carilah kamar sepi, jangan kau bermesraan didepan umum, apalagi ada Sakura disini!"

"Te~me!" geram Naruto kemudian membalik tubuhnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke, "Bisa tidak sih didepan Hinata kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti orang bodoh!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau memang bodoh!"

"Terserah aku dong mau bermesraan dimana saja!"

"Jangan didepan Sakura!"

"Dia sudah cukup umur untuk melihat adegan sex!"

"BELUM!"

"SUDAH!"

"BELUM!"

"SUDAH!"

_JLEEB!_

Sebuah pisau berhasil melewat diantara kedua wajah mereka dan menancap di papan tulis.

"Masih mau debat atau kerja?" tanya Shikamaru, pelaku dari lemparnya pisau tersbeut.

"A-ayo kita kerja," ucap Naruto terbata-bata sedangkan Sasuke hanya membuang muka, menutupi realita kalau dia sempat kaget tadi.

"Ah, aku harus mengambil pita di ruang perlengkapan," ucap Hinata yang baru ingat tujuannya, karena dari tadi dia dan Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar kedua laki-laki itu berdebat.

**Aku temani.**

Tawar Sakura, "Baiklah, ayo," ajak Hinata.

Saat mereka pergi, banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang, apalagi melihat penampilan Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto. Karena rehab yang dia jalani secara rutin, Shikamaru diperbolehkan untuk sekolah lagi dengan satu syarat, asal sepulang sekolah dia rutin rehab kerumah sakit dan harus mempunyai banyak kegiatan, makanya sekarang Shikamaru masuk club basket bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggil seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu barunya.

"Ah,ibu, ayah."

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Fugaku memasuki kelas Sasuke.

"Sedang menemani Hinata keruang perlengkapan," Sasuke menjawab sambil menarik kursi untuk kedua orang tuanya, "Mau minum apa?"

"Sasuke tampan sekali, aku penasaran bagaimana penampilan Sakura," ucap Momoko.

"Dia seperti apapun pasti cantik, seperti ibunya," puji Fugaku.

"Ah, kamu~ bisa saja~" ucap Momoko malu.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa setelah menikah kelakuan orang tua mereka makin menyebalkan, seperti bermesra-mesraan didepan anak-anaknya, tidak beda jauh dengan Naruto. Sebetulnya tidak masalah, hanya saja Sasuke kadang iri melihat kemesraan mereka, dia tidak bisa bersikap begitu pada Sakura, itu bukan Sasuke banget.

Diruang perlengkapan, Hinata mencari gulungan pita disebuah kardus dan dibantu oleh Sakura.

Pundak Hinata dicolek oleh Sakura,dan gadis itu menunjukkan pita putih pada Hinata.

"Ah iya, benar yang ini, terima kasih Sakura," ucap Hinata, namun Hinata mempunyai ide lain ketika melihat rambut Sakura, "Sakura, aku punya ide."

Kembali ke kelas Ino dan Sai.

"Ino, sudah melihat kelas Sakura?" tanya Sai.

"Sudah, mereka keren, ah salah, Shikamaru kereenn! Astaga, dia sexy sekali memakai _tuxedo_ itu, untung Naruto mengusulkan itu saat melihat Sasuke dipernikahan ayahnya," jerit Ino.

"Dasar, selalu Shikamaru, hehehe, ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu lihat Kabuto? Dari tadi dia tidak ada."

"Tidak tahu, dan tidak peduli," jawab Ino dengan nada yang berubah menjadi ketus.

Sai kembali mencari sosok Kabuto dikelasnya, aneh sekali tadi dia melihat Kabuto sedang membetulkan baju chinanya, tapi saat membereskan meja, Sai kehilangan sosok Kabuto, kemana dia?

Dikelas Sasuke.

"Hahahaa, lalu, saat malam pertama itu, kami tidak tidur sampai pagi."

"Waahh, paman dan bibi hebat sekaliii, kalau aku pasti sudah tdiak bisa bangun!" seru Naruto.

"O-Oi Sasuke, apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru menunjuk kearah Naruto yang kini tengah asik mengobrol dengan Fugaku dan Momoko.

"Cih, pembicaraan yang sangat tidak penting," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau harus banyak berlatih nak, agar suatu saat istrimu nanti puas," usul Fugaku sambil meminum kopinya.

"Ya, karena wanita sangat suka dimanja waktu diatas kasur~" kata Momoko malu-malu.

"Kalian ini! Tidak malu menceritakan hal itu pada Naruto!" geram Sasuke.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Fugaku, Momoko dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Dasar!"

"Permisi, maaf aku meminjam Sakura lama," ucap Hinata, "Ini Sakuranya aku kembalikan, aku pamit yaah, sampai nanti Naruto."

Sasuke tercengang melihat Sakura yang kini rambutnya diikat keatas memakai pita putih, meng ekspose leher putihnya dan itu membuat kesan sexy pada Sakura yang kini memakai gaun panjang sexy itu.

Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan membuka ikatan itu.

"Kenapa dibuka? Padahal bagus kan," protes Momoko dan wajah Sakura pun terlihat kecewa.

"Tidak! Terlalu terbuka! Nanti apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki yang lewat!" protes Sasuke balik.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya seolah tidak suka perlakuan Sasuke, laki-laki yang kini menjadi kakaknya itu menekan kedua pipi Sakura sehingga kembungan itu kemps.

"Jangan ngambek begitu, aku Cuma tidak mau ada yang berpikiran kotor tentang dirimu," jelas Sasuke.

"Seperti dirimu yah," sindir Shikamaru sambil melayani tamu.

"Diam kau nanas!"

Tamu pun datang makin banyak, seluruh kelas kini penuh bahkan sampai antri, café yang isinya wanita cantik dan pemuda tampan ini memang paling laku, bersaing dengan kelas Ino.

Tiga jam sudah mereka lewati, cuaca sudah mulai mendung ternyata musim semi tidak menjamin cuaca selalu cerah, apalagi cuaca saat ini tidak menentu, kadang hujan, kadang panas, kadang sejuk.

Sakura dari tadi kepikiran tentang Kabuto karena sampai saat ini dia belum bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu, akhirnya Sakura minta izin istirahat sebentar dan mencari Kabuto. Sakura menanyakan pada tiap anak, apakah mereka melihat Kabuto, sampai pada anak yang sedang berjalan dari arah luar. Sakura menanyakan Kabuto padanya.

"Oh Kabuto, tadi sih aku melihatnya sedang berada dikolam renang," jawab wanita itu.

Sakura yang belum mendengar penjelasannya langsung membungkuk dan berlari meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Ah, tunggu-" tapi Sakura tidak mau menunggu, dia langsung berlari menuju tempat yang dibilang wanita tadi.

Wanita itu berjalan menuju kelas Sasuke, "Waahh, bagus sekali dekorasinya."

"Emi! Kesini," panggil teman-temannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Maaf, tadi aku ditanya oleh Sakura, dia sepertinya sedang terburu-buru mencari Kabuto."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh wanita bernama Emi itu membuat perhatian Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto tertuju pada percakapan itu.

"Aku bilang padanya tadi aku melihat Kabuto dikolam renang, tapi belum aku jelaskan situasinya, dia sudah lari begitu saja."

"Memang situasi apa?"

"Ehm, gimana yah, sekarang kan sedang festival, jadi kolam renang sepi, tadi aku sempat mengintip Kabuto sedang bercinta dengan Kaoru teman kita."

Mendengar penjelasan yang sangat jelas itu, Sasuke langsung membuang apa yang tadi sedang dipegangnya dan berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Kyaaa!" teriak salah satu pengunjung yang terkena cangkir yang kesenggol Sasuke.

"Ah, Teme!" teriak Naruto, "Maaf yah, maaf, aku berikan gratis untukmu."

"Naruto, tolong urus kelas ini sebentar, aku mau memberi tahu Sai!"pinta Shikamaru.

"Ah tunggu! Aku ikut!" bagaimana pun juga Naruto tetap khawatir pada Sakura.

Fugaku dan Momoko hanya bengong melihat kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu.

Shikamaru lari menuju kelas Ino.

"Ino! Sai!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Gawat… Sakura…" sambung Naruto yang kini berada dibelakang Shikamaru.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Sai khawatir.

"Sepertinya kejadian dulu akan terulang," kini dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan, Shikamaru mencengkram lengan Sai, dan bisa dirasakan, tubuh Sai sedikit gemetar, wajah Ino memucat, begitu pula Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : untuk emi dkk itu hanya figuran kok, bukan karakter inti, jadi ngga usah dipikirin yah...**

**aku harap chapter ini bikin kalian puas, tapi kayaknya ngga yah? nge gantung yah? =3= chapter depan aku kasih spoiler dikit yah, nanti kabutonya dihajar abis-abisan sama sasuke XD dan sakuranya... ngebela? ngeberhentiin sasuke? kita lihat saja, wahahahahaaa *dihajar**


	11. Chapter 11

**hai haaiii, aku update lagiii, aku bener-bener usaha loh supaya sehari itu update satu chapter, jangan marahin aku yaaah =3=**

**Kiyui Tsukiyoshi: oyeeyy! makasih masukannyaaa! XD aku usahain ngga akan sampe sakit lagi XD**

**vanilla yummy: dibikin lumpuh? baca aja dibawah ini XD**

**Gray UchiHa-DaNNa : endingnya masih lamaaa XD**

**uchiharuno phorepeerr : saya juga suka kamuu XD chapter ini kabuto selesai kok XD**

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori: kalo dibunuh nanti harus ada yg dipenjara... jangaaan =3=**

**Lacrymosa 'L.M : bisa, mereka kan orang tua modern XD, oh kependekan yah kemaren? moga aja chapter ini nge pas =="**

**sora : XD aaahh jangan nge fans, kita kan temaaan /**

**Karasu Uchiha : wakkakaaka, itu sedikit bagian dari spoiler namanya =="**

**Eun Jin Tsubaki-san: iyaa, sakura udah mulai malu-malu kalo mandangin sasukenyaa XD**

**Animea Lover Ya-ha : chapter kemaren emang lebih pendek, maaf yah =3= sebisa mungkin aku ngebuat chpater panjang dan sesuai dengan plot yang sudah ditentukan =="**

**Bluremi: ini sakura sudah sadaaaaaar XD**

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink: hahahaa, ini udah dibongkar kok di chapter ini ^^**

**Naomi azurania belle: iyaa, yang sabar yaah, aku sendiri juga ngusahain kok supaya sehari update satu chapter :)**

**Megami lagi males login :j-jangan dimakan hpnya... dijual aja, jadi ngehasilin duit XD tenang, begonya sakura udah ilang kok disini XD**

**terima kasih ya kalian masih mau review XD, yuk lanjut ke intinya...  
><strong>

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

Sakura berlari memakai high heelsnya menuju ruangan dimana guru olah raganya mengadakan pelajaran renang, sesampainya didepan pintu, entah mengapa Sakura sedikit ragu untuk membukanya, Sakura menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada siapa-siapa disekitar situ.

Akhirnya Sakura memutusan untuk membuka pintu itu, sedikit teringat pada mimpinya, Sakura membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, memang letak ruangan itu agak jaduh dari gedung utama, akses menuju tempat kolam harus melewati lapangan olah raga outdoor, jangan ditanya seberapa besarnya sekolah unggulan ini, karena hari ini adalah hari festival sekolah, sudah pasti sangat jarang orang yang lewat daerah ini. Sakura memasuki ruangan kolam yang indoor itu, tidak ada sosok Kabuto yang ditemukan oleh kedua mata emeraldnya, apa wanita tadi bohong? Sekilas Sakura memperhatikan kolam tersebut, begitu tenang dan bersih, tiba-tiba.

_Deg!_

Jantung Sakura berdebar begitu kencang, wajahnya memucat dan kepalanya pusing, pikirannya menuju kesuatu memori dimana kejadian yang sangat tidak ingin dia ingat, namun Sakura sendiri berusaha ingin tahu, kejadian apa itu sbenarnya? Saat ini Sakura sedang melawan dirinya sendiri, sambil memegang kepalanya, tujuannya mencari Kabuto pun terlupakan.

_Deg!_

Sakura perlahan seolah melihat kejadian dimalam itu, divilla pada malam hari, saat Sakura mencari sosok kekasihnya, dia melihat kekasihnya yang sedang bercinta didalam kolam renang bersama teman sekelasnya.

Dua kepingan memori langsung Sakura dapatkan, Sakura berlutut, masih memegang kepalanya, berusaha mengingat kembali sambil menahan air mata yang sedikit sudah keluar dari emeraldnya.

"Engh~ ah… pelan-pelan~" tiba-tiba suara desahan seorang wanita mengacaukan konsentrasi Sakura. Sakura penasaran siapa yang mendesah diruangan se sepi ini?

Selangkah… dua langkah… tiga langkah Sakura berjalan. Entah kenapa saat ingin melangkahkan langkah ke empat, Sakura kembali pada ingatan dulu.

Sakura menoleh kearah kolam yang tenang itu, dan seolah melihat dirinya yang tengah tenggelam namun tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, dan Sakura seolah melihat ada dua sosok yang sedang menontonin dirinya tenggelam, makin lama sosok itu makin jelas.

_JEGEEER!_

Petir menyambar, dan sepertinya hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya diluar, Sakura menelan ludahnya, dia memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah lebih cepat kearah suara desahan itu muncul. Arah suara desahan yang terus menerus tercipta itu berasal dari ruang ganti wanita, saat Sakura membuka salah satu bilik kamar ganti itu.

_Deg deg._

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar.

Ingatannya pun kini kembali sepenuhnya, seringai kedua sosok yang menontoninnya saat dirinya tenggelam kini terlihat jelas.

"Cih, lagi-lagi ketahuan," ucap sang laki-laki sambil mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang sang perempuan yang kini sedang mengangkang dilantai.

Wajah Sakura memucat, dia memundurkan langkahnya pelan, namun tangan laki-laki yang ternyata Kabuto itu mencengkram pinggangnya.

"Sepertinya sandiwaraku harus berakhir disini yah, Sa-ku-ra."

_PLAAK._

Sakura menepis tangan Kabuto dan berlari menjauh dari laki-laki itu, kini Sakura ketakutan, dengan baying-bayang memorinya yang baru saja muncul, serta sosok Kabuto yang kini akan mengejarnya membuatnya mati ketakutan.

"Kabuto~" panggil wanita dengan nada manja yang sedang memakai celana dalamnya, "Selesaikan dengan cepat yah."

Kabuto menyeringai dan mengejar Sakura, namun dia terlambat, Sakura sudah tidak ada, Kabuto berfikir Sakura pasti kabur, dan dengan analisanya, Sakura pasti saat ini sedang terpuruk dan tidak mau bicara dengan siapa-siapa, karena tadi urusan Kabuto belum tuntas, maka Kabuto kembali pada wanita yang sekarang sudah memakai pakaiannya dan menyerang wanita itu kembali.

"Emh.. tidak kau kejar? Pacarmu itu?"

"Urusan nanti, puaskan aku dulu," bisik Kabuto.

**~Your Voice~**

Sakura berlari keluar dari ruang kolam tersebut, kini mata emeraldnya tidak lagi berwarna cerah, lebih cenderung ke redup dan penuh dengan air, Sakura terus berlari keluar gedung, menerobos hujan, melewati lapangan outdoor, sampai kakinya tersandung batu, high heelnya patah dan tubuh Sakura terjatuh.

Sebelum tubuh Sakura terjatuh menyentuh tanah, sepasang lengan menggapai tubuhnya dan memeluk Sakura yang kini masih menangis sampai gemetar.

"Sakura? Kamu kenapa?" Sasuke lah yang menangkap tubuh Sakura, mata onyxnya memandang cemas raut wajah Sakura yang kini pilu dan tersiram air hujan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, mulutnya berucap seolah seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedag mengadu karena habis dijahili oleh teman-temannya.

"Sshhhh, tenang, apa kamu melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara keras namun mengandung unsur lembut ditengah derasnya hujan.

Sakura mengangguk, wajahnya merengek kesakitan, tangannya mencengkram dadanya sendiri, lalu Sakura menempelkan wajahnya di dada Sakura dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya masih sambil menangis, mungkin kalau Sakura bisa mengeluarkan suara, kini Sakura sedang sesungukan.

Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh Sakura, "Apa kamu mengingat kejadian dulu?" bisik Sasuke pelan dengan nada pilu pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke, seolah meminta tolong pada kakaknya itu.

Sasuke maki mengeratkan pelukannya lagi, lalu menggeram, "Apa kejadian ini sama seperti dulu?"

Sakura mengangguk makin kencang, Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura dan melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kini menangis kencang namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Sasuke merengkuh wajah Sakura, mengusap rambut-rambut basah yang turun dikeningnya, Sasuke mencium kening adiknya itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Dia tidak bisa diam melihat Sakura yang disakiti seperti ini.

Dan dia yakin Sakura pasti sangat terpukul dan membenci laki-laki itu sekarang.

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura, membawanya kembali ketempat kejadian tadi. Awalnya Sakura tidak mau, dia menahan tubuhnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, namun Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Saat Sakura akhirnya setuju untuk ikut dengan Sasuke, dari luar geudng utama, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Hinata melihat adegan tadi dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka menerobos hujan yang lebat itu bersama.

Sasuke membuka pintu dimana ruangan kolam renang itu beada dengan sangat pelan, dan benar saja, suara desahan itu masih tercipta diruangan sepi ini. Sakura melepas tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan menutup teliganya sendiri. Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura melalui hp, agar tidak ketahuan ada seseorang diruangan itu.

**Dimana mereka?** Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura membalasnya, **ada diruang ganti wanita bilik dua.**

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengajak Sakura untuk ikut dengannya, Sakura menggenggam kembali tangan Sasuke dan melangkahkan kaki mereka pelan-pelan.

"Aahh~ K-Kabuto."

"Ukh… s-sebentar lagi…"

Sasuke yang mendengar desahan itu makin memuncak amarahnya, tepat berada didepan bilik itu, Sakura membuka tuxedonya yang basah, menggulung kemejanya, membuka dasinya. Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang memejamkan matanya. Sasuke berbisik pada Sakura.

"Tutup matamu, jangan sampai kau melihat tubuh mereka," bisik Sasuke sangat pelan dan menutup mata Sakura memakai dasinya.

**~Sakura POV~**

Saat kurasakan kain dasi Sasuke membalut kedua mataku, entah kenapa aku merasa aman, saat ini pandanganku gelap, hatiku masih sesak, mungkin kalau suaraku bisa keluar, sesungukanku akan terdengar sampai dibalik bilik itu, aku mengambil nafasku dalam-dalam, sampai aku mendengar

_BRAAK!_

Aku berani jamin Sasuke menendang bilik itu.

"Kyaaa!"

Wanita itu pasti teriak, antara malu karena dipergoki sedang bercinta dan kesal karena belum sampai pada puncaknya?

"BRENGSEK!"

_BUAGH!_

Bisa kudengar suara pukulan berkali-kali tercipta diruangan ini, dibalik balutan dasi Sasuke, aku masih menangis, rasa sakit hatiku ini tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh apapun itu, bahkan kalau Kabuto berlutut dan mencium telapak kakiku, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya!

_BUGH!_

"Kyaaaa! Hentikaaan!"

Ah, wanita itu kini panic, aku yakin Sasuke lah yang memegang kendali perkelahian ini, aku penasaran, jadi… bolehkan kubuka pembatas pandangan ini?

Sebelum kubuka, aku mendengar suara sesorang yang sangat kukenal dari belakangku.

"Sakuraa!"

Itu pasti suara Ino, nada cemasnya sangat khas sekali.

"S-Sakura… k-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dan yang ini pasti Hinata, cara bicaranya yang lembut membuatku cepat hapal.

"Oi, Teme… cukup, jangan kau hajar lagi."

Naruto, seperti biasa, dia yang selalu memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan itu.

"Sakura, dia tidak menyakitimu kan?"

Sai, andai Sai yang datang dan bukan Sasuke, mungkin Kabuto sudah langsung dibunuh oleh laki-laki yang selalu menyembunyikan emosinya dibalik senyuman palsu ini.

"Cih, ngapain kau berdiri disitu! Cepat pergi! Menganggu pemandangan saja!"

"B-Baaiik~"

Hihihi, Shikamaru pasti membentak wanita tadi.

Aahh, rasanya, aku tidak perlu penutup mata ini lagi.

**~Normal POV~**

Saat Sakura membuka dasi Sasuke yang membalut kedua matanya, Sakura bingung kenapa tidak ada yang menghampiri Sasuke yang kini sedang memukuli Kbauto membabi buta. Sakura melihat Ino dan Hinata yang menutup matanya, tidak tahan melihat kekerasan itu.

Tapi Sakura sendiri?

Dia seperti menikmatinya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kesamping Sasuke yang kini sedang menduduki tubuh Kabuto yang hanya memakai boxer, air mata masih mengalir di kedua emeraldnya, saat Sasuke akan menghantamnya lagi, Sakura menahannya, bukan karena Sakura kasihan pada Kabuto, namun Sakura tidak mau tangan Sasuke lebih merah lagi akibat memukul wajah bajingan itu.

Sasuke berhenti dan bangkit, begitu pula Kabuto yang bangkit perlahan dari posisinya yang terlentang.

"Uhuk!" darah keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu, sekarang tanpa kacamata, Kabuto memandang wajah Sakura dengan tatapan yang entah mengapa sepertinya puas.

"Brengsek!" gumam Sai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

Sakura kini bukan lagi wanita bodoh yang mau dipermainkan olehnya, kini dia sadar, betapa tololnya dia kemarin saat membela laki-laki ini, Sakura melayangkan pukulannya menuju wajah Kabuto, namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Aku tidak mau tanganmu kotor," gumam Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura yang kini menangis, memandang kabuto dengan rasa benci dan jijik, Sakura memejamkan matanya, kalau boleh dia berteriak walaupun tidak ada suara, dia pasti akan teriak untuk mengurangi rasa sakit hatinya, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

_BUG!_

Semua mata laki-laki terbelalak.

"Ouch!" ucap Naruto seolah merasakan sakit.

"a..ha..ha," Shikamaru pun tertawa garing.

"…" Sai terdiam begitu pula Sasuke yang kini masih memeluk tubuh Sakura, dimana Sakuranya sendiri sudah menendang selangkangan Kabuto memakai high heelsnya yang tajam itu.

Kabuto tersungkur kesakitan dilantai, tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kalau dulu Sakura sangat mencintai Kabuto, kini besarnya rasa benci Sakura setara dengan besarnya cinta Sakura pada Kabuto.

Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar dan berucap pada Shikamaru, "Tolong urus dia yah."

"Hehehehe, dengan senang hati," seringai Shikamaru.

Sakura menoleh sedikit pada tubuh Kabuto dan memandang sinis sambil menghapus air matanya, _"Selamat tinggal."_

**~Your Voice~**

Karena kejadian ini, Sakura dan Sasuke tidak mungkin kembali kekelasnya, akhirnya mereka meminta izin pada kepala sekolah untuk pulang lebih awal, walaupun Fugaku dan Momoko masih menikmati acara minum kopi mereka berdua didalam kelas Sasuke.

Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha.  
>"Aku minta handuk kering dua, dan siapkan air hangat dikamar mandi Sakura," perintah Sasuke pada para pelayan.<p>

"Baik Tuan."

Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju kamarnya, saat Sasuke akan membawa Sakura masuk kekamarnya, Sakura memaksa berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya masih termenung, "Rambutmu basah, ayo keringkan."

Sakura ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa dia bisa mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri, disatu sisi Sakura ingin sendiri, menangis sendiri karena rasa sakit hati yang masih tersisa, tapi di sisi lain, Sakura tidak mau ditinggal sendiri, dia ingin ditemani.

"Ini Tuan, handuknya." Pelayan yang menghampiri Sasuke didepan kamarnya memberikan dua buah handuk kering padanya.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke mengambil handuk dari pelayannya dan membawa masuk Sakura kedalam kamarnya. Saat berada dikamarnya, Sasuke membuka kemejanya, dan menutup kepala Sakura memakai handuk. Dikeringkannya rambut Sakura oleh Sasuke, seolah Sakura adalah anjing pungut yang kehujanan.

Sasuke sadar saat ini… Sakura masih menangis, dari gerakan mengacak-acak rambut, kini Sasuke memperlambat gerakannya, Sasuke menggeser kursi belajarnya sehingga sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan gadis berambut pink itu dan mengeringkan rambut panjangnya perhelai.

"Masih kepikiran tentang hal tadi?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia masih menangis, tapi kini Sakura berusaha menghapus air matanya.

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke, dia melihat punggung tangan Sasuke memerah, perasaan bersalah mengalir dalam dirinya, kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu membiarkan Kabuto mempermainkannya? Sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke, Sakura menangis dan memeluk tangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga sembuh, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini," ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya mengerti bahwa Sakura cemas pada tangannya yang sedikit membengkak itu, "Kamu tahu, tindakanmu tadi keren loh."

Ucapan Sasuke tidak membuat Sakura tersenyum, sepertinya saat ini Sakura benar-benar terpuruk. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, perlahan mlepaskan tangan Sakura dan menyender dikursinya dan meluruskan sebelah kakinya "Hhhh, bagaimana yah… agar kamu tersenyum," ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri namun cukup keras untuk Sakura dengar.

Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan posisi duduknya kini kembali seperti semula, "Sakura," panggil Sasuke, sambil mengangkat dagu gadis didepannya itu Sasuke melanjutkan, "Mau dengar cerita memalukan?"

Sakura terdiam, menatap onyx itu dengan sedikit penasaran, berkat ucapan Sasuke isakan Sakura pun perlahan terhenti walaupun masih ada beberapa air mata yang mengalir.

"Dulu, saat aku berumur enam tahun, aku ini sangat pendiam, arogan namun keras kepala juga menjunjung harga diri yang tinggi," ucap Sasuke, mata onyx-nya sedikit membelalak ketika Sakura mengangguk seolah setuju pada deskripsi yang Sasuke gambarkan tentang dirinya, Sasuke terkekeh sedikit melihat reaksi wanita yang dia sayang itu.

"Dan kamu tahu? Saat pertemuan antar perusahaan, ayah membawaku ke sebuah _cottage_ dimana keluarga Naruto dan Hinata pun ikut serta, disanalah aku bertemu dengan mereka."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya sehingga sisa air mata kembali jatuh dari emeraldnya.

"Saat itu, aku berkelahi dengan Naruto, kamu tahu apa sebabnya? Dia mengataiku katanya model rambutku mirip pantat ayam, langsung saja aku hajar wajahnya."

Sakura yang mendengar cerita Sasuke membungkam mulutnya sendiri, seolah menahan tawanya.

"Saat dia melawanku, aku berhasil mengelak, tapi alhasil…" Sasuke berhenti sejenak, wajahnya memerah dan memalingkan mukanya pada Sakura, "Naruto… si Dobe itu tersandung dan tidak sengaja menarik celanaku, sehingga celanaku melorot, ditambah Hinata yang pingsan melihat bagian bawahku yang terekspose tanpa bahan itu."

Sakura kini tidak bisa menahan tawanya, tubuhnya gemetar karena tertawa sambil menahan perutnya.

"Karena waktu itu kami masih kecil, ketika diingat lagi rasanya jadi lucu, kamu tahu, saat celanaku terbuka… aku menangis dan mengadu pada ayahku, yaah sejak saat itu, Hinata terus-menerus membujuk kami berbaikan, sampai kami masuk SD yang sama, kita memulai hubungan persahabatan yang membuat orang-orang iri-"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh tangan Sakura yang menempel dibibirnya agar berhenti bercerita, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang masih saja tertawa. Pandangan Sasuke melembut pada Sakura, akhirnya dia bisa membuat Sakura tertawa, walaupun harus rela menceritakan aibnya sendiri.

"Hei, kuberi tahu yah padamu, kalau sampai suatu saat cerita aib-ku ini menyebar, itu sudah pasti kamu pelakunya, karena Naruto dan Hinata bersumpah tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun," ucap Sasuke kesal pada Sakura yang masih tertawa.

Sakura mengancungkan jempolnya, bertanda rahasianya aman bersamanya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan tersenyum, "Kamu paling cantik kalau tertawa," gumam Sasuke sambil mendekati wajah Sakura.

Perlahan kedua wajah itu saling berhadapan, Sakura bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Sasuke yang kini hidung keduanya menempel, Sakura tidak mau berfikir apa-apa lagi, dia dengan reflek memejamkan kedua matanya.

Melihat respon Sakura, Sasuke pun makin berani untuk…

"Temee! Bagaimana keadaan Saku…"

Memeluknya.

Kalau bisa dia mengutuk Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu.

Kalau bisa dia ingin sekali merajam Naruto.

Kalau bisa ingin sekali Sasuke melempar Naruto hingga tersangut diujung patung _liberty_.

Tujuan Sasuke mencium Sakura GAGAL total karena ulah sahabatnya sendiri, akhirnya Sasuke dengan reflek memeluk Sakura, seolah Sasuke terlihat sedang menenangkan Sakura.

"A-aku mengganggu yah?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, berdiri menghampiri sahabatnya dan tersenyum.

Senyuman yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri semua.

"Kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat, Do-Be!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada penekanan saat mengucapkan kata Dobe.

"Ung… ah, itu…"

_BRAAK!_

_Klik._

Sasuke menutup pintu tepat didepan wajah Naruto dan menguncinya.

"Hei, Temee! Aku hanya mencemaskan Sakura! Ino dan yang lainnya juga ada dibawah, dasar kau egois! Kami juga mau tahu keadaan Sakura!"

Bisa didengar teriakan Naruto sampai telinga Sakura, gadis itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan kearah kakak tirinya itu, menggenggam tangannya dan menuliskan sesuatu ditelapak tangan Sasuke.

**Terima kasih, aku sayang kakak.**

Sambil tersenyum manis, Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri menutup mulutnya, menahan agar tidak teriak karena saking bahagianya, walaupun saat ini Sakura hanya menganggapnya sebagai sosok kakak tapi suatu saat Sasuke yakin kalau Sakura akan melihatnya sebagai laki-laki kemudian tangan satunya lagi pun memeluk pundak Sakura, wajahnya kini sangat memerah. Sakura tahu tadi Sasuke akan menciumnya, wajah Sakura pun kini memerah kalau mengingat hal yang tadi, Karena itu Sakura memeluk Sasuke, agar laki-laki yang sudah menjadi kakaknya itu tidak melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang.

Disaat mereka berpelukan, Naruto masih saja ngomel-ngomel diluar dengan bahasanya yang abstrak.

**~Your Voice~**

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Sakura berkumpul bersama teman-temannya diruang tamu, entah kemana Fugaku dan momoko sampai saat ini belum pulang membuat Sakura cemas, namun Sasuke memberi tahu Sakura bahwa kedua orang tua mereka lanjut pergi jalan-jalan, dan itu membuat Sakura lega.

Hujan sudah reda, namun langit masih tetap gelap karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Jadi, bagaimana tindakanmu besok kalau ketemu Kabuto lagi?" tanya Ino yang duduk disamping Sakura.

Begini urutannya, karena ruang tamu itu lumayan luas, di sofa yang panjang Sasuke, Naruto dan Sail ah yang mendudukinya, disebrang sofa itu terdapat lagi sofa yang panjangnya sama, disitu para wanita yang mendudukinya, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura yang duduk diantara mereka, Shikamaru sendiri duduk di single sofa.

Sakura memangku laptopnya, karena akan sangat susah kalau mnegetik lewat hpnya sendiri.

**Aku tidak tahu, untuk saat ini aku berharap tidak bertemu dengannya.**

"Sakura, sebelumnya kami minta maaf, karena menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya padamu, kami hanya tidak ingin kau terpuruk seperti dulu," ucap Shikamaru.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

**Aku mengerti, kalian melakukan itu semua demi aku, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, aku dibutakan oleh cinta sehingga tidak melihat keburukan Kabuto, aku bahkan tidak bisa membelamu saat Kabuto memberikanmu obat-obatan itu, aku juga malah diam saja saat kalian marah membelaku.**

"Kami semua melakukan ini karena peduli padamu," lanjut Sai.

**Iya aku tahu, terima kasih dan aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak boleh kembali murung seperti dulu, kalau aku begitu artinya aku tidak tahu terima kasih pada kalian yang berusaha melindungiku.**

"Permintaan maaf diterima," jawab Ino sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Ini sebagai hadiah," Naruto merogoh kantongnya dan memberikan sebuah foto pada Sakura.

Ketika Hinata dan Ino ikut melihat gambar apa itu, mereka bertiga matanya terbelalak dan Ino tertawa lepas terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Hinata memegang kedua pipinya karena malu telah melihat gambar itu, sedangkan Sakura sendiri menahan tawa.

"Itu hadiah dari kami, Sakura," ucap Naruto sambil menyengir.

**Terima kasih, aku sayang kalian.**

Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura yang masih tertawa bersama Ino itu.

Sakura melepaskan foto itu dan membiarkannya tergeletak dilantai, terlihat itu adalah foto Kabuto yang sudah babak belur kemudian wajah Kabuto yang dicoret memakai spidol, wajah kabuto dibuat seperti rubah, apalagi dengan posisinya yang terlentang dan tidak memakai apa-apa, kejantanannya yang sudah layu itu-pun digambar menjadi belalai gajah.

Sasuke yang penasaran kenapa mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak mengintip foto yang berada dilantai, saat Sasuke mengambilnya.

Empat siku muncul dikening Sasuke.

"Dobe! Kenapa kau memberikan foto ini pada Sakura!"

Sasuke meremas foto itu dan melemparnya ke Naruto.

"Hahahaha, yang lebih keren lagi, Sai memperbanyak foto itu, dan kalian akan tahu bagaimana reaksi sekolah besok pagi," jelas Shikamaru sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"T-Tapi apa tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Ino spontan, "Dulu dia hampir membunuh Sakura."

"Sebenarnya apa sih modusnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami juga tidak tahu," jawab Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya," Sai kembali membuka mulut, "Saat pernikahan orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura, Kabuto menghampiriku, dia bilang muak pada hubungan kita."

"Hubungan?" kini Sasuke yang berbicara, "Bisa jadi, dia iri pada kalian."

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat tangannya, dan semua menuju pada Sakura.

**Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Kabuto sekali lagi? Hanya ingin tahu, maksud dia melakukan semua ini itu karena apa? **

Semua terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan itu ide bagus atau ide konyol.

"Apapun keputusanmu, kami akan mendukungmu, asal kamu tidak sendirian bertemu dengannya, setidaknya harus ada salah satu diantara kami para cowok yang mengantarmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Bijaksana sekali, benar-benar kakak yang baik," sindir Sai.

"Diam kau, mayat!" cetus Sasuke.

Ino memberikan hpnya pada Sakura, "Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?" menyarankan untuk menelepon pihak sekolah agar meminta lamat kabuto.

"Hei hei, Kabuto itu baru saja kami hajar habis-habisan, mungkin saat ini dia sedang pingsan dirumahnya," kata Shikamaru.

"Itu urusannya, dia juga mana mau tahu sih tentang Sakura," jawab Ino.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk.

**Baiklah, aku akan ke tempatnya sekarang, aku ingin kalian semua menemaniku, mau?**

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Sasuke menyeringai.

**~Your Voice~**

Setelah mendapat informasi dari pihak sekolah tentang alamat Kabuto yang dibantu oleh Shizune, mereka pergi memakai mobil Sasuke, karena mobil Sasuke hanya terdapat dua kursi, maka yang lainnya pergi dengan mobil Naruto.

Sesampainya didepan tempat tinggal kabuto, itu adalah tempat tinggal yang sangat sedehana, apartemen yang biasa.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke memberinya hp.

"Setelah Kabuto membuka pintu, langsung tekan tombol hijau, agar kami juga bisa mendengar percakapan kalian," perinta Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk.

Dilewatinya tangga itu satu persatu dan koridor kecil juga sempit, sampai langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu bernomor 207, Sakura mengetuk pintu dan..

_Cekleek._

Mereka saling bertatapan, yang satu dengan tatapan kaget yang satu dengan tatapan tegas.

"Mau apa kau?" ketus Kabuto.

Sakura menunjukkan layar hpnya sendiri pada Kabuto.

**Aku rasa kita perlu bicara.**

Kabuto terdiam, dengan wajahnya yang masih lebam dimana-mana, Kabuto memperhatikan sekeliling Sakura, "Kau datang buakn untuk menyerangku lagi kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, masuk."

Sakura memasuki apartemen Kabuto.

"Dia sudah masuk," bisik Ino pada Shikamaru yang kini masih berada didalam mobil Naruto.

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak masuk lebih dalam lagi, dia hanya berdiri didepan pintu dan menunjukkan layar hpnya lagi.

**Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?**

Kabuto terdiam, dia memandang Sakura dengan yang tadinya sinis kemudian melembut sedikit.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku begitu menyayangimu," ucap Kabuto pada Sakura dan itu membuat mata Sakura kembali berair, mengingat begitu romantisnya mereka dulu.

"Saat itu, aku bertemu Shikamaru, bisa dibilang aku adalah teman dekatnya, tapi aku rasa aku salah, karena setiap hari yang dibicarakan olehnya adalah kau, Ino, Sai, selalu mereka, sampai suatu saat aku bertemu denganmu…" Kabuto mengehntikan kalimatnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok, "Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu, syukur saat aku menyatakan perasaanku kau menerimaku, tapi…"

"Ternyata kau sama saja, walaupun kau tidak bisa bicara, setiap kita melakukan pembicaraan, kau hanya bercerita betapa bangganya kau mempunyai sahabat seperti Shikamaru, Shikamaru dan Shikamaru, kau juga bercerita bagaimana kau menganggap Ino sebagai kakakmu sendiri, dan yang membuatku kesal, bagaimana kau menyayangi Sai seperti kakakmu sendiri."

"Setiap hari kita bertemu kau selalu membahas mereka, membuatku muak! Yang tadinya aku mencintaimu, aku menjadi muak padamu, sehingga aku menginginkan hubungan kalian hancur."

**Apa karena itu kau menyekoki Shikamaru obat-obatan?**

"Ya, dan karena itu juga… aku ingin melihat reaksi mereka kalau kau mati saat itu."

_Deg!_

Seperti pisau tajam yang menusuk, dada Sakura sangat sakit mendengarnya.

"Tapi…" Kabuto melanjutkan, "Tidak bisa dipungkiri…" kini tangannya memegang wajah Sakura, "Bahwa aku masih sedikit menyukaimu."

Kini Kabuto memeluk Sakura, "Maaf, aku tidak akan pernah lagi menemui kalian, aku juga tidak akan lagi menghubungimu, kalau aku tidak buta akan cemburu, mungkin sampai saat ini aku masih bersamamu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Kabuto, kini Sakura menangis dan menampar Kabuto.

_Plaak!_

Kabuto hanya terdiam dan kini Kabuto tersenyum lembut, "Ah, mungkin sama saja, walaupun aku tidak berbuat ulah, ujung-ujungnya kita pasti berpisah… karena orang itu sangat mencintaimu."

Sakura tersentak, 'orang itu?' siapa yang dimaksud Kabuto dengan orang itu?

"Apa penjelasanku membuatmu puas? Bisa kau pergi sekarang? Tenang saja, mulai besok kau tidak aka menunjukkan diriku lagi, aku sudah resmi keluar dari sekolah tadi pagi."

Sakura terdiam dia melangkahkan kaki dan membuka pintu, sebelum Sakura menutup pintu kembali, Sakura menoleh kearah Kabuto dan mengucapkan sesuatu sambil menangis, tersenyum namun senyuman itu penuh dengan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Heh… sama-sama," gumam Kabuto saat Sakura menutup pintu.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju teman-temannya yang sedang menunggu didepan mobil, Ino berlari dan memeluk Sakura, mereka tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi karena sudah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kabuto.

Sakura, hanya mennagis didalam pelukan Ino, Sakura bersumpah ini adalah tangisan terakhir untuk Kabuto, tangisan terakhir untuk rasa sakit hatinya, dan tangisan terakhir kekecewaannya.

"_Selamat tinggal,"_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : a-akhirnya begonya sakura ilaaaaang XD gimana? suka chapter ini? hhmm, begini, berhubung besok aku mau pergi, jadi aku absen sehari gapapa yah? makasih loh yang udah mau nunggu, untuk lover eternal aku lagi ketik kok, mungkin lusa aku update yang chapter 3 nya, makasih loh udah mau ngingetin XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**untuk para reviwer, maaf yah aku ngga bisa jawab satu-satu dulu, heheheee, aku harus pergi ini, aku hanya bisa jawab beberapa aja  
><strong>

**Winterblossom Concrit Team: makasih banyak banget loh concritnya, lain kali aku bakalan lebih teliti lagi deh XD**

**Zura : endingnya pasti sasusaku kok XD  
><strong>

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

"_Ahahahaaa, ayoo kejar akuu."_

"_Tungguuu akuuu."_

"_Hei heii, mamaku membelikan baju baru untukku kemarin."_

"_Kalau papaku beliin aku mobil-mobilan."_

_Itulah percakapan yang terucap dari bibir anak-anak kecil yang bermain dihalaman sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya, ada yang main kejar-kejaran, petak umpet, main pasir. Tapi hanya ada satu anak laki-laki yang duduk di pojokan, disaat anak-anak yang lain bermain ayunan, lari-larian dan bercanda ria, anak kecil itu hanya duduk diatas batu besar sambil memegang buku gambarnya._

"_eh lihat, Sai menyendiri lagi."_

"_Kata mamaku jangan berteman dengannya."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena dia tidak mempunyai orang tua, jadi pasti tidak ada yang mengajarinya sopan santun dan tata krama."_

"_Iya sih, lihat saja mukanya murung begitu."_

_Sindiran demi sindiran terdengar oleh telinga Sai, tapi Sai hanya bisa mengabaikannya sambil menggambar di buku gambarnya, wajahnya tetap focus pada kertas putih yang kini sudah tergambar pemandangan di depan TK itu, sampai ada suara yang membuatnya spontan menoleh._

"_Waaahh, gambarmu bagus sekaliiii."_

_Sai tersontak dan langsung menutup gambarnya._

"_Loh? Kok ditutup, aku mau lihat doong."_

_Sai tidak berbicara, dia hanya menatap pada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang baru saja masuk itu, anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya, yang mempunyai warna mata emerald dan rambutnya yang unik berwarna pink._

"_Sakura! Jangan dekat-dekat dia, kata mamaku kalau kita bergaul dengan tukang ikan, kita pasti bau ikan, begitu juga dengan anak pemurung, nanti kita pasti akan ikut murung."_

_Sakura menoleh pada anak yang baru saja bicara lalu kembali pada Sai, Sakura melihat wajah Sai yang makin murung dan memeluk buku gambarnya, lalu Sakura mengembungkan pipinya._

"_Kenapa bisa begitu? Kita kan tidak main ikan?" tanya Sakura polos._

"_Bukan masalah ikannya, nanti kamu jadi ikutan pemurung seperti dia." Jelas anak yang lain._

"_Aahhh, kalau begitu dia saja yang menjadi riang seperti kita," jawab Sakura sambil mengenggam lengan Sai, "Aku Haruno Sakura, kamu?"_

"…" _Sai terdiam, ini sentuhan pertama, sapaan pertama, dan senyuman pertama yang dia dapat dari orang lain setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan._

"_A-tidak… nanti yang lain memusuhimu," ucap Sai terbata-bata._

"_Kenapa begitu? Kan sudah kubilang, kamu saja yang menjadi riang," kata Sakura sambil terus menarik Sai menuju teman-temannya._

"_Benar juga, kalau Sai riang, mamaku pasti memperbolehkanku bermain dengannya."_

"_Oh iya yah."_

"_Iya benar, ayo Sai ikut main sama-sama yah," ajak Sakura._

"_A-apa tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Tentu saja, kita kan sudah menjadi sahabat," ucap Sakura polos sambil tersenyum lebar._

Sai membuka matanya perlahan, mimpi yang sering datang itu kini datang lagi, Sai hanya tersenyum setiap kali mimpi itu menghampiri tidurnya, laki-laki yang mempunyai mata sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke itu meletakkan lengannya di atas matanya, masih berbaring diatas kasurnya yang tidak terlalu luas namun cukup untuk dua orang.

Sekian detik Sai terdiam maka dia sekarang memutuskan untuk bangun, perlahan dilangkahkannya kaki menuju jendela, "Sudah musim panas."

Beberapa bulan terlewati sejak kejadian Kabuto, Sai yang menumpang di apartemen Shikamaru kini tinggal tetap dan ikut membantu soal persediaan makanan, satu hal yang membuat Shikamaru bingung sampai sekarang, tidak ada satu orang pun yang diperbolehkan masuk ke kamarnya, bahkan Sakura sekalipun.

Sai membuka kain yang menutupi kanvas yang lumayan besar, ditatapnya lukisannya itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"Pagi," ucap Shikamaru sambil merokok diruang tv ketika mendengar pintu kamar Sai terbuka.

"Pagi," balas Sai lesu.

"Ada apa? Nadamu seperti baru dapat berita buruk saja."

"…" Sai terdiam sambil melangkah kearah dapur yang letaknya dibelakang ruang tv, Sai membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu kaleng bir, "Yah, ada berita buruk."

"Hah?" ucapan Sai sukses membuat pandangan Shikamaru yang tadinya kearah tv kini menoleh ke arah sosok Sai yang bersender dikulkas.

"Aku mendapat tawaran untuk melukis seorang artis AV," jawab Sai.

"HAAHH! Bukankha itu bagus? Kau bisa melihat secara langsung kan Sai?" ucap Shikamaru antusias.

"Heh, kau lupa? aku ini anti melukis manusia," jawab Sai.

"Aahhh! Sayang sekali."

"Tapi aku tergiur dengan bayarannya."

"Berapa itu?"

**~Your Voice~**

"100 JUTA?"

Kini teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Ino, Naruto dan Hinata terlontar di halaman belakang sekolah saat mereka menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Sai, kau harus terima tawaran itu!" bujuk Ino, "Lalu belikan kau barang-barang ber merk!"

"Aku mampu membelikanmu itu, jangan minta pada Sai!" bentak Shikamaru yang merasa cemburu.

"Sai, jarang sekali loh ada orang yang mau membayar lukisan semahal itu, kamu benar-benar pelukis professional yah?" ucap Naruto sembari mengunyah telur dadarnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa alasanmu bingung?" kini Sasuke yang bertanya pada Sai.

"Aku… tidak melukis manusia," ujar Sai.

Sakura mencolek pundak Sasuke dan memperlihatkan layar hpnya.

**Sai itu dari dulu tidak pernah mau melukis manusia, satu-satunya lukisan manusia yang pernah aku lihat dia lukis waktu itu adalah lukisan Monalisa, dan lukisan itu saaaangat mirip dengan aslinya, tapi Sai malah merobek dan membuangnya.**

"Kenapa begitu? Apa kau tidak percaya diri?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, bukan begitu…"

"Tapi, kau tergiur dengan bayarannya kan? Memangnya untuk apa uang sebanyak itu?" kini Hinata yang penasaran.

"Aku… ingin membiayai Sakura agar menjalani operasi pita suaranya," jawab Sai.

Dan…

Jawaban Sai sukses membuat Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Ino terbelalak. Mungkin tidak mengejutkan bagi Naruto dan Hinata karena mereka menganggap Sai melihat Sakura sebagai adik, tapi Sasuke merasa Sai berbeda, walaupun Sakura menganggap sosok Sai sebagai kakak, bagaimana dengan Sai sendiri?

Ino dan Shikamaru pun yang bertemu Sai setelah Sakura masih terkejut, dan mereka sendiri masih bingung terhadap perasaan Sai ke Sakura, Sai selalu mengatakan Sakura itu penyelamatnya, dewinya dan segala macam. Tapi Sai tidak pernah memanggil Sakura sebagai cintanya atau wanita yang dicintainya.

"Kalau hal itu, ayahku bisa mengurusnya," ujar Sasuke sedikit ketus.

"Tidak, aku sudah membicarakan hal ini pada ibu Sakura, aku juga meminta izin pada ayahmu agar aku yang membiayai operasi Sakura," ucap Sai dengan santai.

"Lalu mereka setuju?" tanya Ino dan Sai mengangguk.

**Sai, kamu tidak perlu repot-repot.**

Sakura memperlihatkan hpnya sambil menatap Sai dengan wajah cemas.

Sai tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepala Sakura, "Tidak repot sama sekali," beranjak dari duduknya, Sai melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Hhhh, dia memang seperti itu," desah Ino.

"Tapi, kalian penasaran tidak sih, apa yang sebenarnya berada dalam pikiran Sai?" ucap Naruto dengan nada jahil.

"Aku rasa dia hanya memikirkan Sakura," celetuk Hinata yang membuat semua menoleh kearahnya, "Ah… a-aku salah bicara yah?"

"Tidak Hinata, kau benar," ujar Ino.

"Ya, selama ini… kenapa aku baru sadar yah? Dia kembali setelah tahu Sakura masuk SMA," sambung Shikamaru.

"Dia juga yang mati-matian memarahi Sakura ketika Sakura berhubungan dengan Koibito," ucap Naruto.

"KABUTO!" bentak Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Ino pada Naruto.

"Ah… i-iya maksudku kabuto, _geezz_, kalian tidak perlu semarah itu kan, aku hanya salah sebut," gumam Naruto.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh, "Sebenarnya kamu sendiri…"

Sakura memiringkan wajahnya menandakan menunggu apa yang akan Sasuke tanya.

"Ah, tidak usah, lupakan," sambung Sasuke.

Sepulang sekolah, karena Sasuke dan Shikamaru ada kegiatan club, Ino juga harus pulang cepat karena ada janji dengan ayahnya untuk makan bersama, Sakura kini sendirian didepan lockernya.

"Tidak bareng Sasuke?"

Sakura menoleh pada orang yang bertanya dan orang itu adalah Sai, Sakura tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku antar yah, sudah lama tidak pulang bersamamu," tawar Sai, dan Sakura mengangguk.

Selama perjalanan di dalam mobil, Sakura bercua-cuap seolah menyanyikan sesuatu, hanya saat bersama Sai-lah Sakura bertingkah begini, Sai hanya tersenyum melihat tema kecilnya itu.

"Sakura," Sai memberhentikan mobilnya karena terkena lampu merah, "Apa kau menyayangiku?"

Sakura menengok pada Sai yang kini menyenderkan tubuhnya di stri mobil dengan memiringkan kepalanya sehingga dapat melihat jelas wajah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan tertawa, tangannya menuju pipi pucat Sai dan membelainya, seolah menjawab 'Tentu saja' dengan riang.

"Kalau pada Sasuke?" tanya Sai yang kini nadanya sedikit berubah menjadi datar.

Sakura terdiam, sadar atau tidak sadar, kini wajah Sakura memerah, hanya Sai yang menyadari ruas wajah Sakura saat itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" tebak Sai, Sakura tidak mengangguk juga tidak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah orang yang paling pintar menyembunyikan perasaanmu sendiri, tapi kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku," ujar Sai yang kini membalas perlakuan Sakura tadi yaitu membelai pipinya dan menyeka rambutnya kebelakang.

"Tapi Sakura…" kini Sai melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menahan _blushing_nya, "Kau dan Sasue saudara sekarang."

Wajah Sakura memurung namun masih memerah seperti tadi, Sakura menutup matanya seolah tahu apa yang Sai maksud, gadis itu memegang dadanya, kemudian tangan itu digenggam oleh Sai.

"Aku akan mendukungmu, apapun keputusanmu, aku akan membantumu, kalau terjadi sesuatu atau kau ingin cerita sesuatu, kau bisa- ah, tidak kau harus menghubungiku, janji?"

Sai menunjukkan kelingkingnya pada Sakura, gadis itu membalas dan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil pada Sai sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ketika lampu hijau menyala, Sai kembali menancap gasnya perlahan, sampai didepan gerbang Uchiha terbuka dan Sai memasuki mobilnya dan berhenti didepan pintu kediaman Uchiha.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini, salam untuk semuanya yah."

Sakura mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sai.

"Loh? Tidak bareng Sasuke?"

Sakura buru-buru menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Itachi yang sedang memakan rotinya, Sakura menganga kaget dan dengan cepat mengetikkan sesuatu.

**Kenapa kakak dirumah?**

"Ah, ada rapat osis, karena jenuh rapat disekolah, maka kami rapat diruang kolam renang, mau ikut? Akan kukenalkan pada teman-temanku," ajak Itachi, tanpa mendapat jawaban dari Sakura, kakak kandung Sasuke itu menarik lengan Sakura.

"Haaii, lihat siapa yang kubawa," ucap Itachi.

Sakura terkejut ketika melihat banyak orang yang sedang duduk di sofa bundar dekat kolam renang dan ada meja ditengah-tengah sofa tersebut.. Sakura memperhatikan teman-teman Itachi, mereka semua seperti sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Kami sedang mempersiapkan festival untuk natal nanti," jelas Itachi.

"Hah! Padahal natal masih jauh! Kenapa repotnya harus dari sekarang sih!" gerutu laki-laki berambut silver.

"Agar festivalnya sukses, dan kau jangan banyak bicara, Hidan," jawab Itachi dengan nada tegas.

"Hahaha, kena marah, rasakan," gerutu laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Diam kau, banci!"

"apa kau bilang! Dasar _freak_!"

"Deidara, kalau kau mengucapkan satu kata lagi akan kupastikan kau mengapung di kolam itu," ucap laki-laki berambut merah sambil menatap kertas-kertasnya. Sedangkan Deidara langsung terdiam ditempat mendengar nada laki-laki itu yang sangat datar.

"_Nice word_, Sasori," puji Itachi pada wakilnya itu.

"Ah, Sakura yah, apa kabar?" sapa wanita yang baru datang membawa teh.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada wanita itu, "Hana, apa kau sudah menghubungi seluruh peserta?" tanya Itachi.

"Sudah."

**Peserta apa?**

"Aku mengadakan lomba melukis untuk festival nanti, juga lomba paduan suara," jawab Itachi, dan terlihat dari pancaran mata Sakura yang berbinar-binar, "Hahaha, tidak sabar menunggu festival itu jadi yah? Kau juga boleh ikut ber partisipasi kok."

Sambil mengelus kepala Sakura, Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya pada adiknya itu sehingga membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? _Sister complex_?" ujar suara yang sangat mereka kenal sambil menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari kepala Sakura.

"Sasuke… " Itachi menatap adiknya dengan senyuman menyindir, "Sebutan yang tadi kukembalikan padamu."

"Cih, ayo Sakura, kalau kau bersamanya terus bisa-bisa kau jadi bodoh!"

"Tidak sopan!" gertak Itachi yang tidak dipedulikan oleh adiknya sendiri, Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar dan menutup pintu sedikit keras.

_BRAAK._

Keadaan sunyi sejenak, langsung saja terlontar desis-an dari salah satu temannya itu.

"Heh…" ledek Deidara.

"_Sister Complex_ yah?" lanjut Hidan.

Itachi menoleh pada arah suara itu dan mereka semua berpura-pura seakan tidak ada yang berbicara, sementara Sasori hanya menahan tawanya.

**~Your Voice~**

"Kamu itu, kalau aku masih ada club, harusnya kamu menungguku, jangan pulang sendiri," ujar Sasuke yang kini berada di kamar Sakura, duduk di kursi belajarnya sedangkan Sakura berbaring sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya.

**Tapi tadi Sai mengantaku pulang.**

Sambil menyodorkan hpnya, Sakura sedikit bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Hhhh, tetap saja, harusnya kamu pulang bersamaku-" ucapan Sasuke terputus saat melihat layar laptop Sakura yang dari tadi menyala diatas meja belajarnya itu, kini terdapat sebuah layar chat dari Sai.

Penasaran akan apa yang diobrolkan oleh Sai pada Sakura, maka Sasuke menyamar jadi Sakura sementara Sakura masih berbaring-baring diatas kasurnya.

**Sai : Sakura, apa kamu disitu?**

**Sakura : iya, aku disini**.

Sasuke terus menatap layar laptop itu, tidak ada perasaan tidak enak dalam diri Sasuke, karena dia merasa apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, apa yang melibatkan Sakura itu juga urusannya.

**Sai : sepertinya aku akan mengambil tawaran itu, apa kau tidak keberatan?**

"_Kenapa Sakura harus keberatan?"_ pikir Sasuke.

**Sakura : Tentu saja tidak, kenapa?**

**Sai : tidak apa-apa, oh iya, aku senang sekali tadi kau juga bilang menyayangiku, terima kasih yah, oh iya aku harus pergi menemui orang yang memintaku melukisnya, sampai nanti.**

Empat siku kembali muncul dikening Sasuke.

Melihat apa yang Sai katakan tadi membuat Sasuke benar-benar cemburu, Sasuke menutup laptop itu dan menghampiri Sakura, duduk di samping gadis itu.

Sakura bangkit dan kini posisi mereka sama-sama duduk berhadapan, melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan intens, Sakura sedikit grogi.

"Apa benar kau menyayangi Sai?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Tanpa ragu, Sakura mengangguk.

Empat siku itu kembali muncul.

"Kalau aku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya melongo, membuat Sasuke kesal sendiri, kenapa kalau dia bertanya Sakura tidak langsung mengangguk.

"Sakura… aku…"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, rasa sayang yang melenggu tidak dapat di tahannya lagi, dia ingin Sakura menjadi miliknya, apalagi sekarang Sasuke sedang masa-masa puberitas, ingin sekali Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

Sakura sendiri sebenarnya menyukai Sasuke, hanya saja dia tidak mau Sasuke tahu, dia takut hubungan keluarganya akan hancur, susah payah orang tuanya berbahagia, Sakura tidak mau menghancurkannya, tapi bagaimana dengan kebahagiaan Sakura sendiri?

"Sakura…" Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya, kini posisinya Sakura yang berada dibawah Sasuke, Sasuke membelai pipi adiknya sendiri.

Tidak.

Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun menganggap Sakura adalah adiknya.

Mereka adalah hubungan adik kakak yang dipaksa.

5 cm…

3 cm…

1 cm…

_Cup._

Bibir Sasuke kini menempel di bibir Sakura.

Membuat mata Sakura terbelalak lebar, beda dengan Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya seolah menikmati lembutnya bibir Sakura. Perlahan mata Sakura melemah, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sakura menyayangi Sasuke bukan sebagai kakak, tapi sebagai laki-laki yang selalu melindunginya setiap dia mengalami kesulitan.

Sakura merespon ciuman Sasuke, dilingkarkan kedua lengannya dan memeluk leher Sasuke, hal ini membuat Sasuke sangat bahagia, Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat mata Sakura yang sudah terpejam.

"_Kenapa aku begitu menginginkannya?"_ tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat Sasuke akan memainkan lidahnya, Sakura terkejut dan melepaskan ciuman itu, Sakura memundurkan dirinya dan menutup bibrinya dengan wajah yang merona.

"J-Jangan bilang itu yang pertama untukmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Kebahagiaan Sasuke makin meninggi ketika Sakura mengangguk, lalu… apa saja dong yang Sakura lakukan bersama Kabuto selama mereka pacaran? Apa kabuto seculun itu karena tidak sampai tahap _French kiss_? Sasuke saja yang tidak pernah pacaran langsung bisa karena Naruto sering membicarakan tentang ciumannya pada Hinata.

"Ahahahahahaa," Sasuke tertawa keras sambil menutupi wajahnya, dan itu membuat Sakura tersinggung, di lempar bantal kearah Sasuke.

"Ahahhaa, maaf maaf," Sakura belum pernah melihat Sasuke yang tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu.

"Aku bukan tertawa meledekmu, aku senang, akulah yang pertama kali membuatmu begitu," jelas Sasuke dan Sakura makin merona.

Gadis itu membuang wajahnya seolah ngambek pada Sasuke.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku," Sasuke kembali menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu, "Aku senang."

Sakura yang kini berada di dekapan Sasuke merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan sensasi seperti ini.

Sasuke terdiam sambil memeluk Sakura, dengan malu, Sasuke berucap, "Aku… mencintaimu."

Sakura yang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"K-Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang kaget pada reaksi Sakura, "Kau… tidak mencintaiku?"

Sakura menutup mulut Sasuke, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras seolah mengucapkan 'bukan begitu maksudku'.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil hpnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

**Ayah dan ibu, aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan mereka, ibu sangat bahagia bersama ayahmu, kalau kita bersama, nanti kalau ibu tahu, aku takut ibu malah berpisah dengan ayah hanya demi aku, aku tidak mau.**

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri? Kamu jangan terlalu sering memikirkan orang lain!" protes Sasuke.

Protesan Sasuke kini membuat Sakura menangis, Sakura sendiri bingungm perasaannya pada Sasuke pun begitu meluap, dia ingin merasakan hal seperti Ino dan Hinata, pergi kencan dengan pasangannya, saling memberi kasih sayang satu sama lain, bahkan bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai.

Tapi orang itu adalah Sasuke, yang sekarang telah menjadi kakaknya.

Melihat Sakura yang masih menangis, Sasuke kembali memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyarah, kalau kau belum mencintaiku, akan kubuat kau mencintaiku, kalau kau masih takut untuk menjalin hubungan ini, aku akan bersabar menunggumu untuk berani menghadapi kedua orang tua kita."

Mata Sakura sedikit terbuka lebar ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke, mata emeraldnya kini menatap sang onyx, lalu sang onyx berkata, "Kita sembunyikan hubungan kita."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : aku tahu kalian mau komentar paa, pasti kependekan yah ==" maaf, plot ini aku juga bingung kenapa jadi pendek ==" chapter depan aku usahain jadi panjang deh, maaf yaaahhh terus untuk chapter 13 aku bisanya bikin hari senin T_T dan sepertinya lover eternal juga ketunda sampe senin, aku week edn ini ada urusan, tapi aku bakal usahain nyempetin ngetik kok, maaf yaaah T_T**


	13. Chapter 13

**ATTENTION:**

**Maaf banget yah aku baru bisa update, kalian tahu, keluarga aku baru aja kena musibah T_T kakakku hampir diculik supir angkot dan hendak di perkosa, alhamdulillah dia selamat, dan sekarang polisi lagi mem proses pencarian, mudah-mudahan pelakunya ketangkep T_T mohon doanya yah temen-temen T_T**

**maaf juga karena baru update, soalnya kemaren aku sibuk bolak-balik ke kantor polisi ngurusin kasus ini T_T**

**ini chapter yang baru, semoga memuaskan T_T  
><strong>

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

"Kita sembunyikan hubungan kita."

Mungkin Sakura salah dengar, atau memang dia sedang bermimpi? Kalau memang sedang bermimpi, tolong siapa saja bangunkan dia.

_Kriiing kriiing._

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendelanya.

"Pagi Sakura," sapa Karin pelayan yang kini khusus menangani Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum pada Karin dengan lembut, Karin itu dua tahun diatasnya, tapi dia sudah harus menjadi pelayan, Sakura cukup dekat dengan sosok Karin, mungkin sebagai kakak perempuan di rumah itu, Karin menyiapkan seragam dan perlengkapan sekolah Sakura.

Sakura menarik seragam Karin dan menyengir seolah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sama-sama," balas Karin yang sudah mengerti maksud Sakura.

Begitu Sakura sudah siap, dia menapakkan kaki melewati tangga satu persatu, masih memikirkan apa kejadian tadi malam itu mimpi atau bukan, begitu sampai diruang makan, Sakura menemukan keluarganya yang sedang berbincang-bincang, saat Sakura menatap Sasuke, wajahnya memerah.

"Sakura, ayo sarapan dulu," tawar ibunya sambil menuangkan sereal di mangkoknya.

Sakura menempati duduknya di samping Sasuke, karena kini di samping ibunya Itachi yang mendudukinya, saat sedang menunggu sereal disiapkan, Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas paha, dan Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menggenggam salah satu tangan Sakura yang paling dekat dengannya, meyakinkan Sakura bahwa tadi malam bukanlah mimpi.

Selesainya mereka sarapan, ketiga bersaudara itu pamit berangkat sekolah, saat di dalam mobil pun Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, karena Itachi tidak memperhatikan mereka berdua, Itachi sedang sibuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen untuk urusan osisnya. Sasuke mengelus punggung tangan Sakura memakai ibu jarinya, namun wajah Sasuke menoleh entah kemana, tatapannya juga datar, dan itulah yang membuat Sakura luluh pada kakaknya itu.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya, mereka berjalan menuju kelas, saat di kelas, Sakura mendengar Ino memanggilnya.

"Sakuraaa."

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh, melihat Ino yang sedang ngos-ngosan mengatur nafas.

"Sai… dia berhenti dari sekolah," ucap Ino panic.

"Bukannya dia sudah memutuskan itu kemarin?" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka secepat ini!" bentak Ino kesal.

Sakura yang panic langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke, namun langkah Sakura tidak berhenti.

Sambil berlari, Sakura teringat saat-saat dimana waktu kecil dia memperhatikan Sai yang selalu murung, saat Sai menangis sendirian tidak mempunyai teman, saat Sai menggambar dengan hati yang pilu. Mengingat itu semua Sakura menitihkan air mata, dia tidak mau Sai pergi lagi, dia tidak mau Sai sendirian lagi, Sakura merasa Sai sedang menahan sesuatu, menahan perasaan yang tidak bsia diungkapkan, makanya, kali ini Sakura sekali lagi akan mencoba meraih tangan Sai yang akan tenggelam itu.

Sasuke mencari sosok Sakura kemana-mana, namun tidak juga ketemu, "Ck! Kemana sih dia!" geram Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Pelajaran sudah mulai," ucap suara guru dengan nada datar.

"Guru Kakashi, apa anda melihat Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, Sakura yah, tadi dia eminta izin katanya tidak enak badan, sesudah itu dia berlari keluar entah kemana," jawab Kakashi santai dan Sasuke langsung lai pergi meninggalkan Kakashi tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Anak-anak jaman sekarang tidak sopan."

**~Your Voice~**

Sakura menaiki lift apartemen, ketika lift itu terbuka dia berlari secepatnya menuju pintu kamar yang dituju, tanpa mengetuk Sakura yakin bahwa pintu itu tidak dikunci makanya dia langsung membuka pintu tersebut.

Mata emerald Sakura mencari sosok seseorang, namun tidak juga ketemu, saat Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah kamar dan membukanya, salah…

Itu kamar Shikamaru.

Itu artinya pintu kamar satu lagi lah kamar Sai, tapi Sai tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, saat Sakura memegang kenop pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sakura mneoleh pada sumber suara.

Sai…

Kini tengah memakai celana panjang dan telanjang dada dengan handuk melingkar dibahunya, Sakura memandang Sai dengan tatapan khawatir dan berlari memeluk laki-laki itu.

Sakura menangis.

Sai terdiam.

"aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," ucap Sai sembari menepuk kepala Sakura, "Aku hanya berhenti sekolah dan ingin meneruskan pekerjaanku, itu saja."

Sai mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura, "Aku akan pergi selama seminggu, sepulangnya nanti, aku akan membawa uang yang banyak, dan kau harus menjalani operasi, mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan sambil mencoba menghentikan tangisannya.

"Nah, karena sekarang kau sudah terlanjur bolos, gimana kalau kita kencan? Sebelum aku berangkat."

**Kamu berangkat kapan?**

"Nanti malam," jawab Sai sambil memakai kaos hitamnya yang sudah berada di meja, dengan tambahan kalung perak sebagai accessories, Sai menggandeng Sakura keluar menuju parkiran mobilnya.

Mereka pergi ke berbagai tempat, dari taman bermain, game center, foto box, toko baju dan Sai membelikan Sakura bermacam-macam pakaian. Hari ini, mereka lebih terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih dibanding sebagai sahabat, Sakura yang merangkul lengan Sai, begitu pula Sai yang selalu merangkul bahu Sakura.

Berbagai pasang mata menuju kearah mereka, betapa serasinya aura mereka, sampai waktu Sai habis, dia mengantar Sakura pulang, Sai mencium kening Sakura sebagai tanda perpisahan sementara, setelah yakin Sakura memasuki kediaman Uchiha itu, Sai kembali menginjak gas mobilnya.

Sakura yang masih diisi dengan perasaan bahagia belum merasakan sesuatu yang besar menantinya, sesuatu itu muncul ketika Sakura mulai membuka pintu ruangan utama kediaman Uchiha itu.

Langkah Sakura terhenti.

Sesosok pemuda berdiri tegap, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada dengan tatapan sinis.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya pemuda itu dengan datar.

Sakura, yang masih memegang foto box itu sedikit tersentak melihat sosok kakaknya, Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah marah padanya, mata Sakura menatap belakang Sasuke, seolah mencari kemana ayah dan ibu mereka serta Itachi.

"Itachi menginap di rumah temannya, ayah dan ibu keluar kota selama seminggu, dan…" Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura, "Dari mana kau!"

Sakura membatu, sebelum dia mengeluarkan hpnya Sasuke menarik lengannya menuju kamar, tentu saja kamar Sakura.

Begitu sampai, Sasuke melempar tubuh Sakura ke kasur.

"DARI MANA KAU!" bentak Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sasuke lupa kalau Sakura itu bisu, sifatnya yang temperamen itu memuatnya jadi tidak sabaran untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura. Saat Sakura akan mengetikkan sesuatu di hpnya, dia menjatuhkan foto boxnya yang tadi dia lakukan bersama Sai.

Sasuke meraih foto itu, matanya mengeras, digenggamnya foto itu sampai rusak, tentu saja hal itu embuat Sakura marah, Sakura hendak meraih foto yang diremas Sasuke namun Sasuke membelakangi tangannya.

"Inikah yang kau lakukan tadi bersama Sai!" bentak Sasuke.

Foto itu adalah foto dimana Sakura berpose merangkul lengan Sai, dan Sai mencium pipi Sakura, Sakura sebenarnya tidak ada perasaan khusus pada Sai, dia hanya menganggap Sai adalah orang yang berharga, sama seperti perasaannya pada Itachi. Namun sepertinya Sai menganggap Sakura lebih dari sekedar sahabat atau sosok seorang adik.

"Baru tadi malam kita memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita! Lalu tadi kau bersenang-senang dengan pria lain!"

Sakura cepat-cepat memberikan layar hpnya pada Sasuke, ekspresi Sakura kini gugup, takut dan panic.

**Aku menemani Sai karena ini hari terakhirnya berada disini.**

"Jadi kalau dia memintamu untuk bercinta, kau juga akan memenuhinya?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar kalimat yang tak terduga keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kuberi tahu padamu! Sekalinya kau sudah berada dalam pelukanku, kau milikku, kalau aku sudah bilang kau milikku, kau tidak boleh menyentuh laki-laki lain! Mengerti!" bentak Sasuke smabil mengangkat dagu Sakura.

Sakura memasang wajah pilu, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke membentaknya sebegitu keras, bahkan mengangkat dagunya dengan kasar, ini bukan Sasuke yang Sakura kenal. Sakura mulai akan menangis dengan wajahnya yang ketakutan.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Kenapa kau bisa tertawa pada Sai, tapi padaku malah memasang wajah begini!" bentak Sasuke kembali.

Akhirnya tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Berhenti menangis!"

Tubuh Sakura gemetar, kaku dan lemas. Dia sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya, gadis itu ketakutan, dia ingin lari dari Sasuke, ini bukan Sasuke yang dia kenal. Akhirnya Sakura berusaha mendorong Sasuke dan berlari kearah pintu keluar.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Sakura makin kesal, dengan cekatan dia menarik kembali tubuh Sakura dan membantingnya kekasur, Sasuke mulai memaksa mencium adiknya itu, Sakura memberontak, bukan ini yang Sakura mau, bukan ciuman kasar dan tidak berperasaan seperti ini. Melihat Sakura yang memberontak, Sasuke menahan kepalanya dan memaksa membuka mulut Sakura kemudian memasukkan lidahnya.

Merasakan lidah Sasuke berada di dalam mulutnya, Sakura tersentak, apalagi saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh dadanya, ini pertama kali untuknya, Sakura tidak mau Sasuke lebih jauh lagi memakai kekerasan padanya, akhirnya Sakura meronta, dia berusaha berteriak namun tidak ada satupun kata yang terlontar.

Sakura memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke dengan keras, Sasuke yang sedang gelap mata mengabaikannya, sampai dia merasakan tubuh Sakura yang benar-benar gemetar hebat, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, dia menatap Sakura yang sudah berekspresi takut dan sedih, mungkin kalau dia bisa bersuara, saat ini Sakura sudah sesungukan.

Mata Sasuke melembut seolah menyesal telah melakukan percobaan pemerkosaan pada adiknya sendiri, bukan.. dia tidak bermaksud memperkosa Sakura, dia hanya kesal kenapa Sakura membiarkan laki-laki lain menyentuh dirinya.

Ini adalah sifat possessive Sasuke.

Karena dia terlalu mencintai adiknya.

"Maafkan aku~" gumam Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke memegang belakang kepala Sakura dengan lembut, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura, mencium kening gadis itu dengan sangat lembut sambil terus bergumam, "Maafkan aku… maafkan aku… maafkan aku…"

Mata Sakura pun kini melembut, yang tadinya sangat ketakutan, sekarang berubah jadi sedikit rilex, dia tahu ini salahnya karena telah membuat Sasuke khawatir, Sakura tahu sifat Sasuke yang pemarah seharusnya Sakura bisa membaca situasi, dan salahnya juga kenapa membiarkan laki-laki lain mencium pipinya, kalau posisinya di Sasuke, mungkin Sakura juga akan marah, walaupun tidak separah Sasuke.

Dengan lembut, Sakura menerima kepala Sasuke di dadanya, seolah Sakura juga meminta maaf atas ketidak pekaannya, merasakan Sakura menerima maafnya, Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukan Sakura, tidak mau Sakura melihat wajahnya yang kini tengah mengeluarkan air mata.

Air mata penyesalan karena telah berbuat kasar pada adik yang dicintainya ini.

Saat tubuh tegang Sasuke melemas dan menindih tubuh Sakura, gadis itu berpikir.

_Inilah Sasuke ku yang asli._

**~Your Voice~**

"Aku tidak suka!"

"Woah… Teme, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Saat ini, mereka sedang berkumpul di taman belakang sekolah, kejadian tadi malam membuat mata Sasuke tidak sehat, terdapat sedikit lingkaran hitam disekitar mata onyxnya.

"Aku tidak suka Sai," lanjut Sasuke.

"Wajar, kalau kau suka dia, itu baru tidak wajar," gumam Shikamaru sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Dan apa alasanmu tidak suka pada sahabatku itu? Dan bisa jelaskan kenapa Sakura tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Ino dengan ketus.

"Sudah kubilang Sakura sakit, kalian tidak perlu menjenguknya, besok juga sembuh," jawab Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan lingkaran hitam di matamu itu, Sasuke?" pertanyaan Shikamaru berhasil membuat tubuh Sasuke tersentak.

"Ah! Sudah kuduga! Ternyata memang ada, ceritakan!" paksa Ino.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Bukan urusan kalian."

"Oh sayang sekali, Uchiha Sasuke, tentu saja itu urusan kami!" ketus Ino.

"Teme, sebenarnya ada apa?" dengan nada yang serius, Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Ck! Tadi malam aku memarahinya sampai dia menangis karena pulang larut bersama Sai, itu saja!" jawab Sasuke geram.

"S-Sasuke, mungkin Sakura ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sai, dia kan sedang di Kyuushu selama seminggu," ucap Hinata lembut.

"tetap saja, pulang lewat jam malam! Dirumahku sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa kemarin!" ucap Sasuke risih sambil meminum jusnya.

"Kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba protective begini sih? Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada adikmu sendiri?" kata Ino asal.

_Brrruuffttt!._

"Temee! Jorook!"

"Uhuukk uhuuk, jaga ucapanmu, pirang!"

"Memang benar, awalnya kau kan benci pada Sakura, sekarang kenapa seolah selalu ingin melindungi dan memonopolinya? Dasar pantat ayam!"

"Apa kau bilang?" empat siku muncul di kening Sasuke, sebutan itu jelas hanya Naruto yang tahu, kenapa Ino juga bisa menyebutnya begitu?

"Aku bilang pantat ayam!"

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan! Seperti anak kecil saja!" bentak Shikamaru, dan bentakannya itu sukses membuat Sasuke dan Ino terdiam.

"Shikamaru, aku ingin meminta izin padamu," ucap Sasuke yang mereda emosinya, mungkin kalau Ino bukan perempuan, sudah dari tadi Sasuke meninjunya.

"Apa?"

"Izinkan aku memasuki kamar Sai," sambung Sasuke.

Semua sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan Sasuke, memang sih bukan hanya Sasuke yang penasaran apa yang berada di dalam kamar Sai, semua pun sangat penasaran.

"Aku…"

"Shikamaru, sejujurnya aku juga penasaran," kata Ino tiba-tiba melembut, "Kita sudah lama berteman dengannya, tapi sepertinya dia menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat misterius."

"Kau benar, tapi… itu tindakan yang tidak sopan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Selama orangnya tidak ada, dan tidak ada satupun dari kita yang memberi tahunya," usul Naruto.

Saat ini, Shikamaru dan Sasuke berfikir, tumben otak Naruto berjalan dengan pintar.

**~Your Voice~**

Saat ini, Sakura sedang ber istirahat di kamarnya, tenggorokannya masih bengkak akibat tadi malam dia berusaha teriak dari serangan Sasuke, namun setelah dia meminum obatnya, tenggorokannya kembali mengempis perlahan. Sakura mengingat kejadian tadi malam, sejujurnya dia sangat takut pada Sasuke yang seperti itu, namun entah mengapa Sakura berfikir itu tandanya Sasuke menyayanginya.

Sambil membuka laptopnya, Sakura masih membayangkan saat Sasuke mencium dan memasukan lidah di dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya langsung merona, dan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, agar bayangan itu hilang dari pikirannya. Sakura menatap layar laptopnya, dan dia melihat Sai muncul di kolom chatnya.

**Sai : kau tidak sekolah?**

**Sakura : tidak enak badan, hehehee, gimana kerjaanmu disana?**

**Sai : membosankan, tubuh wanita ini sama sekali tidak indah, heran kenapa dia bisa menjadi bintak AV.**

**Sakura : ahahaha, tapi bagus kan, ini orang pertama yang kau lukis.**

**Sai : ya.**

**Sakura : nanti sesudah melukis dia, kau lukis aku yah.**

**Sai : tidak mau, aku anti melukis perempuan jelek.**

**Sakura : terima kasih atas pujiannya tuan pelukis.**

**Sai : sama-sama**

**Sakura : kamu menyebalkan, huh**

**Sai : jangan ngambek, nanti pulang dari sini aku belikan sesuatu.**

**Sakura : aku mau berlian!**

**Sai : oke, tapi kau tidak jadi operasi, gimana?**

**Sakura : hahahaha, aku mau kamu pulang dengan selamat, itu saja.**

**Sai : terima kasih, aku harus pergi, sampai nanti.**

_**Sai sign out.**_

…

Sakura terdiam.

Dia masih memikirkan lukisan yang akan dibuat oleh Sai, seperti apa kalau lukisan manusia yang Sai buat itu.

**~Your Voice~**

Kini ke lima remaja itu sedang beridiri di depan pintu kamar di dalam apartemen Shikamaru, ragu akan mengambil sebuah keputusan, Shikamaru yang memegang sebuah kunci cadangan menelan ludahnya.

"Kenapa grogi sekali yah," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Semakin cepat semakin baik, ayo Shikamaru," dorong Ino.

Shikamaru memasukkan kunci itu ke lubangnya, memutar ke kanan dan,

_Ceklek._

Terbuka lah kamar milik Sai itu.

Kamarnya sangat sederhana, tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu sempit berada ditengah-tengah kamar itu, disampingnya terdapat meja kecil dan sebuah bingkai foto, foto itu adalah foto mereka saat masih SD, Ino tersenyum kecil melihat bingkai tersebut.

Namun yang jadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh mata yang ada di dalam rungan itu adalah.

Kanvas besar yang terletak di pojok ruangan, kanvas itu tertutup kain putih, kanvas paing besar diantara kanvas-kanvas lain yang menggambarkan sebuah pemandangan, gedung-gedung antic juga pantai.

"Apa gambar kanvas ini?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menghampiri kanvas itu, sebelum Sasuke menggenggam kain penutus kanvas itu, mata mereka saling bertukar dan mengangguk, menadakan untuk Sasuke agar membuka kanvas tersebut.

Perlahan Sasuke meraih kain itu dan membukanya.

Seluruh mata terbelalak lebar, mulut Ino terbuka dan dia menutupnya dengan tangannya sendiri, mata Sasuke mengeras, bahkan Shikamaru pun terkejut, Hinata memandang kagum lukisan itu dan Naruto yang terdiam terkesima.

Ternyata itu bukanlah kanvas melainkan kertas gambar yang sangat besar namun terdapat kertas gambar yang lainnya di belakang kertas itu.

Gambar yang membuat mereka semua terkejut adalah.

Wajah Sakura.

Wajah Sakura yang begitu sempurna dilukis oleh Sai.

Wajah Sakura yang sedang tertawa berseri, Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling pandang dan teringat akan ucapan Sai.

"_Aku anti melukis manusia."_

Lalu ini apa?

Karena penasaran, Sasuke membuka sehelai demi sehelai kertas itu,

Semua tumpukan kertas yang tebal dan besar itu, terdapat beberapa macam ekspresi wajah Sakura, dari yang sedih, ngambek, marah, bahagia, tertawa, bahkan saat tidur pun ada, makin Sasuke buka lembaran di belakangnya, semakin muda sosok Sakura di lukisan itu.

Sampai akhirnya pada lembaran terakhir adalah sosok Sakura saat dia masih duduk di taman kanak-kanan, terdapat tulisan dibawah kanan pojok lukisan itu.

_Lukisan pertamaku, my Goddess _

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, dan memperhatikan kembali lembar-lembar sebelumnya, semua tertulis tanggal, dan kapan lukisan itu dibuat, ada yang bertulisan _my goddess, my savior_, dan _my angel_.

Sampai pada halaman utama, tertulis pada tanggal saat mereka berkumpul di taman, bercanda ria, Sasuke ingat betul ekspresi Sakura saat itu sama pércis dengan ekspresi yang terdapat di lukisan ini, tertulis di pojok kanan bawah.

_My love._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : maaf yah chapter ini pendek banget, tadi diatas aku udah jelasin kan kenapa aku telat update nya, plot chapter 13 emang pendek, chapter depan baru akan panjang heheheheee, dan chapter depan Sai ngungkapin perasaannya ke Sakura, gimana reaksi Sakura? gimana juga reaksi Sakura saat tahu kalo Sai diem-diem ngelukis dia? XD ayoo tebaak tebaakk XD**  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

**haii haaiii, saatnya menjawab review kaliaaan, aku... aku makin cinta sama kaliaaan XD review kalian panjang-panjang sekaliii, itu membuatku makin semangat loh XD**

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink: kalau untuk masalah ketauan ortu itu pasti #iya loh spoiler lagi XD**

**riestiyani aurora: aamiin, sayangnya sampai sekarang pelakunya belom ketangkep, polisi lelet nanganinnya T_T**

**Hikari Meiko EunJo: iyaa, lagi marak2nya, para kaum hawa hati-hati yaah, bawa semprotan merica kalo kemana-mana, kayak aku XD**

**Sabaku no Uzumaki: iyaa, aku juga jatuh cinta sendiri sama karakter sai disini... oh tenang, Sai bakalan dapet kok pasangan yang ngertiin dia nanti ;)**

**Naomi azurania belle: Sai nanti bahagia kok :) dijamin happy ending XD**

**uchiharuno phorepeerr : hiks... aku terharu... makasih yah, ucapan kamu bermanfaat banget, ngga bohong loh :), untuk apdet tiap hari kayak dulu aku masih belom bisa nih, soalnya masih harus ngurus ke polisi, besok aja harus nemenin kakak bikin berita acara lagi T_T, maaf yaah...**

** Bluremi: makasih yah... and yup! Sakura itu first love nya sai XD**

**Animea Lover Ya-ha : romancenya disini ga terlalu banyak untuk SasuSaku, chapter ini dan chapter depan mungkin banyak SaiSakuSasu**

**FhYyLvRhYy ELF: XD, ini... sakura disini udah mulai bisa ngomong XD, hhmm, adegan lemon? XD~ aku minta tolong temenku dulu yah buatinnya, mau apa ngga dia XD, usul ditampung! siip!**

**Ai Kireina Maharanii: kyaaa, ternyata kita sama, suka ber fangirling ria sama karakter yang seseorang bikin XD **

**Ren - Kirei Azura: ini sudah di apdeet, maaf yah kalau lamaa T_T**

**Eun Jin Tsubaki-san: iyaah, enak jadi sakura disini tapi ngga enaknya bisu XD**

** Lucifer Montediesberg: whooaaa, kalo udah publish PM aku aja, nanti pasti aku baca and review kok XD  
><strong>

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

Sasuke terdiam.

Bagaimana bisa, Sai mempunyai banyak lukisan Sakura begini banyak?

Dia merasa kalah.

Dia merasa Sai mengalahkan perasaannya pada Sakura.

Dan Sasuke… tidak suka itu.

Sasuke tidak mau ada orang lain yang mengalahkan rasa cintanya pada Sakura, siapapun itu.

Dikepalkan kedua tangannya, ingin rasanya dia merobek-robek lukisan itu, konyol bukan? Cemburu pada secarcik kertas, tapi Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang bisa menghargai karya orang, makanya Sasuke hanya…

_BRAAAK_

"Heeii! Apa yang kau lakukan!" tegur Ino saat Sasuke menendang kanvas itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab teguran Ino, dia pergi keluar meninggalkan apartemen itu, sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, Sasuke mangambil satu gambar yang tergeletak di lantai.

Saat Sasuke pergi, Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling pandang.

"Maafkan sikap Sasuke yah," ucap Hinata sopan.

"Bukan kamu yang seharusnya meminta maaf, tapi dia! Si Tuan Muda itu!" ujar Ino.

"Si Sasuke itu…" Shikamaru berucap sambil menyalakan rokoknya, "Menyukai Sakura kami yah?"

"Hah? Mana mungkin, Sakura kan sudah menjadi adiknya," sangkal Hinata.

"Tidak… Hinata," Naruto memotong, "Bisa jadi, mereka tidak ada hubungan darah, coba pikirkan kebelakang, dulu Sasuke begitu ketus pada Sakura, namun akhir-akhir ini perlakuannya berubah."

"Dia juga lebih lembut memandang Sakura," sambung Ino.

"Aku sih sama sekali tidak masalah, asalkan Sasuke tidak berbuat hal bodoh seperti Kabuto dulu, hanya saja… status mereka sekarang sudah tidak pantas untuk menjalani hubungan romantis, mereka harus ingat moral," kata Shikamaru.

"Dan juga," Naruto berjalan mengambil salah satu lukisan Sai, "Apa Sasuke bisa menang dari Sai? Aku sih sebagai Sasuke mendukungnya, kalau dia benar-benar menyukai Sakura."

"Kau gila yah, ingat moral! Moral!" ucap Ino menegaskan.

"Tapi pada dasarnya kan mereka tidak ada hubungan darah!" Naruto membela Sasuke.

"Tetap saja, status mereka sekarang adalah keluarga!" balas Ino.

"Tidak ada gunanya berdebat di sini, lebih baik kita bereskan barang-barang yang sudah berantakan ini, lalu keluar dari sini," ucap Hinata.

"Dia benar," sambung Shikamaru.

**~Your Voice~**

_Drap drap drap_

Langkah berat yang tercipta di lorong rumah kediaman Uchiha membuat para pelayan membungkukkan badannya ketika melihat salah satu tuan muda mereka berjalan dengan raut wajah yang kesal. Dinaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura, dan dibuka pintu itu dengan kencang.

Terlihat ada Sakura yang masih terbaring namun tidak tertidur, Sasuke menghampiri adik sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan kertas bergambar wajah Sakura.

Wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Sai diam-diam melukis wajahmu? Kau tahu semua ini dari awal kan!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya berubah menjadi panic, memang Saura tidak tahu apa-apa tentang lukisan itu, Sakura sendiri juga kaget, kenapa Sai bisa melukisnya begitu? Padahal seingatnya Sai tidak pernah memintanya menjadi model lukis.

Karena tahu Sasuke akan marah, Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menatap _onyx_ itu dengan tatapan serius, Sakura menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan Sasuke.

**Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang lukisan ini!**

"Benar kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak sedang bersandiwara kan? Kau tidak akan berpaling pada Sai kan! Kau-"

Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang, dengan tindakan, Sakura menunjukkan pada kakaknya itu bahwa hanya Sasukelah yang dia cintai.

"Kau tahu kan… aku sangat mencintaimu," nada Sasuke melemah, kini laki-laki itu memijit leher belakang Sakura dengan lembut sambil menempelkan kening masing-masing.

Sakura tersenyum, dan Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan ciumannya.

Ciuman kali ini sangat lembut, dan tahap ciuman mereka juga sudah meningkat, saat Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya, Sakura mengizinkan lidah Sasuke masuk untuk berdansa dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, sambil tersenyum Sasuke berkata, "Cukup sampai tahap ini untuk hari ini, selanjutnya… aku tidak tahu bisa mengontrolnya atau tidak."

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat, hari ini adalah hari dimana Sai akan tiba dari urusan melukisnya, dan hari ini juga lah Sasuke merasa sangat was-was, apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Sai nanti? Akankah Sakura berubah pikiran setelah Sai membiayai operasinya Sakura?

Shikamaru dan Ino menjemput Sai di bandara, mereka menemukan Sai sedag berjalan memakai kacamata hitam, kaos kuning ditutupi jaket putih dan celana jeans panjang.

"Selamat datang, Sai," sapa Ino memeluk laki-laki itu.

"Aku pulang,"

"Bagaimana? Sukses?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sangat, tapi yaah… begitu…" jawab Sai malas-malasan.

"Kenapa? Modelnya suka padamu?" tebak Ino, dan Sai hanya mengangguk.

"Serius? Kok bisa?" tanya Shikamaru kaget.

"Yaah, saat aku melukisnya, dia terus menatapku, dan dia sangat puas dengan hasil lukisanku, akhirnya dia meminta nomor teleponku," jawab Sai menatap kearah lain.

"Kau kasih?" tanya Ino.

"Yah, dia memaksa, padahal aku sudah bilang aku menyukai seseorang, dan orang inilah satu-satunya yang akan kucintai sampai akhir hidupku."

"Waah waah, Sai kau berlebihan," kata Shikamaru yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Aku serius," timpal Sai.

Ino dan Shikamaru hanya saling tukar pandang, mereka paham siapa yang Sai maksud, sepertinya sekarang Sai akan memulai aksinya untuk merebut hati Sakura. Tapi kalau tebakan Shikamaru benar tentang perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura, maka mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, itu semua tergantung bagaimana perasaan Sakura.

**~Your Voice~**

Sakura sedang berjalan di taman bersama Sasuke, itu adalah kegiatan rutin mereka sepulang sekolah, Sakura tahu hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Sai. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengizinkan Sakura langsung menemui Sai, biar Sai saja nanti yang datang kerumah. Tidak ada percakapan khusus antara Sakura dan Sasuke, hanya saja Sakura yang kadang merangkul lengan kakaknya itu dan kalau ada laki-laki yang memandang Sakura, Sasuke langsung menatap seolah akan membunuh laki-laki itu, tatapannya cukup untuk mengusir para serangga, itulah sebutan laki-laki yang mengincar Sakura dari Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan lembut, "Apa kau siap dengan operasi nanti?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah heran, kenapa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu.

"Jangan salah paham, maksudku, kalau kamu belum siap-"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus saat Sakura menyodorkan hpnya di hadapan wajah Sasuke.

**Aku sangat siap, aku ingin cepat-cepat berbincang-bincang dengan kalian semua, dan lagi, ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu kalau suaraku bisa keluar.**

Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali bertanya, "Lalu, saat kamu bertemu Sai nanti, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Maksudku, tentang lukisan itu."

Sakura terdiam, dia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana nanti ketika bertemud engan Sai, haruskah lukisan itu dibahas? Kalau Sakura membahasnya, bisa-bisa Sai tahu kalau Sasuke mengambil salah satu lukisannya dan memasuki kamarnya diam-diam, semua bisa runyam.

**Aku tidak tahu, aku masih belum menemukan jalan keluarnya.**

Melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat khawatir, Sasuke menggenggam jemari Sakura dan mengelus punggung tangan kekasihnya itu, "Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura tersenyum lembut mendapatkan perlakuan Sasuke yang begitu lembut, sangat berbeda seperti dulu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, mungkin ini semua sudah terikat oleh benang merah dari awal.

Malam pun tiba, Sasuke dan Sakura kini sedang berada diruang keluarga bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, serta Itachi.

"Jadi, bagaimana persiapan festivalnya, Itachi?" tanya Momoko yang posisinya duduk di sebelah Fugaku.

"Kau harus membuat festival kali ini lebih bagus lagi, Itachi," usul sang ayah yang merangkul istrinya.

"akan ku usahakan, makanya aku persiapkan dari sekarang, oh iya Sasuke, kelasmu akan bertanding dengan kelas Sasori, kalian berdua terkenal dengan kelas yang paling unggul dalam permainan basket," ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau, bikin repot saja," tolak Sasuke.

**Ucapanmu lama-lama seperti Shikamaru.**

"Itu karena di kelas dia selalu berucap begitu," geram Sasuke setelah melihat layar hp Sakura.

Suara tawa tercipta di ruangan bernuansa damai itu, sampai bunyi bel rumah mengalihkan semua perhatian mereka.

"Ah, biar aku saja," ucap Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya yang dari tadi berada di samping Sakura.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki ke depan pintu, namun salah satu pelayan mereka sudah lebih dulu membukakan pintu tersebut, saat Sasuke melihat siapa yang datang…

"Mau apa kau?"

"Mengunjungi sahabatku, keberatan?"

"Apa besok tidak bisa?" lontar Sasuke ketus.

Namun sosok yang ternyata Sai itu mengabaikan lontaran Sasuke, Sai melangkahkan kaki memasuki kedalam rumah, dan menyeletuk, "Aku ada urusan dengan ibu Sakura." Sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang.

"Wah, Sai… apa kabar? Katanya kau melukis model yah?" sapa Momoko sambil berdiri dan merangkul Sai seolah dia anak sendiri.

"Baik, yaah, begitulah, aku kesini untuk emminta izin pada kalian semua," ucap Sai to the point.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku penasaran.

"Aku mau lusa Sakura menjalani operasi yang sudah kuatur jadwalnya," jawab Sai dengan wajah serius.

Sakura yang sedang duduk sontak langsung berdiri, bahkan Itachi yang sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas langsung terkejut sehingga berkas-berkas itu jatuh ke lantai, pasangan suami-istri yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapan Sai tersenyum lembut, sedangkan Sasuke membuang mukanya sambil mendengus.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Sai… kami-"

"Kalian sudah janji padaku," potong Sai dengan nada seolah memohon.

Momoko dan Fugaku saling pandang, setelah Momoko menghela nafas, Momoko menepuk pundak Sai, "Terima kasih banyak yah, Sai."

"Kalau begitu, karena lusa operasinya dilaksanakan, hari ini bisakah Sakura menginap di rumah sakit? Sebelum operasi harus ada beberapa hal yang harus di periksa lebih du-"

"Whoa whoa, tunggu dulu Tuan Sai! Tidak secepat itu kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan, memangnya kau pikir keluarga Sakura hanya terdiri dari yah dan ibu saja? Kau bahkan tidak meminta pendapat kak Itachi dan aku!" potong Sasuke dengan nada sewot.

"Aku tidak masalah," saut Itachi, "Aku ingin cepat-cepat mendengar suara Sakura bernyanyi lagi."

Kemudian Sai melirik Sasuke dengan sinis, "Sepertinya hanya kau yang keberatan, eh? Tuan Sasuke."

Sakura yang menyadari suasana antara mereka makin memanas bergegas menempatkan dirinya ditengah-tengah. Sambil tersenyum, Sakura menunjukkan layar hpnya.

**Terima kasih banyak Sai, aku siapkan pakaian dulu yah.**

Kemudian Sakura menolah kearah Sasuke.

**Aku mohon jangan begitu, aku ingin cepat-cepat bicara agar bisa mengobrol denganmu.**

Jujur Sakura sangat lelah berkomunikasi dengan cara seperti ini, dia sangat gembira karena tiba saatnya Tuhan memberikan kesempatan dirinya untuk menjalani operasi, Sasuke mendengus sedikit kemudian berucap, "Aku yang antar kerumah sakit."

"Lihat, Sasuke seperti anak kecil yah," ejek Momoko pada Fugaku.

"Dia memang masih kecil, tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dengn benar," timpal kepala rumah tangga itu.

"Cih," Sasuke kembali mendengus sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya, mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil, sebelum dia kembali keruang keluarga tadi, Sasuke menghampiri kamar Sakura dan membuka pintu kamar gadis itu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke ketika dia melihat Sakura akan mengangkat tas besarnya, Sakura mengangguk, dan Sasuke datang untuk membawakan tasnya itu.

Saat akan keluar, Sakura menarik jaket Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, begitu Sasuke menoleh, dia melihat wajah adiknya sedikit merona. Ada apa ini? Apa yang diinginkan Sakura? Kenapa wajahnya bisa merona seperti itu?

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan canggung.

Sakura memalingkan kedua bola matanya, tidak berani menatap kedua onyx kakak dan juga kekasihnya itu, saat ini… Sasuke merasa…

"_Ya Tuhan… dia manis sekali…"_

"Ehem! Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, kali ini Sasuke memberanikan mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menepuk pundak Sakura.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Sakura langsung mencium bibir Sasuke, tindakannya benar-benar membuat Sasuke melayang, siapa yang sangka Sakura akan menciumnya seperti ini, sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Sasuke.

_Bruuk._

Sasuke menjatuhkan tas Sakura karena kedua tangannya kini merangkul pinggang Sakura dan mendekap tubuh gadis itu kepelukannya, Sasuke melanjutkan ciuman itu makin panas. Tangan Sasuke pun tidak diam, perlahan Sasuke memasukan tangannya kedalam baju Sakura dan meremas pelan payudara Sakura yang masih tertutup bra itu.

Entah harus bersyukur atau tidak saat ini Sakura tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara, yang jelas kalau dia bisa mengeluarkan suara, Sakura berani jamin saat ini dia sedang mendesah akibat perlakuan Sasuke yang memanjakannya.

_Tok tok tok._

"Sakura, sudah siap belum? Sai menunggumu nih," panggil Momoko dari luar.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menghentikan kegiatan mereka, Sasuke masih mencium Sakura dengan panas dan meraba dada Sakura, Sakura sendiri yang mendengar suara ibunya berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke, namun laki-laki itu tidak mau melepaskan tubuh Sakura.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil Sakura dorong dengan pelan, Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat memerah, dicium kening adiknya itu, "Kita lanjutkan saat kau selesai operasi, aku ingin mendengar desahanmu, juga suaramu saat menjerit namaku," bisik Sasuke menggoda.

Sakura masih menahan rasa malunya sambil mengetikkan sesuatu.

**Dasar mesum!**

"Mesum, eh? Siapa duluan yang menyerangku?"

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar cepat keluar, saat mereka keluar.

"Loh? Ada Sasuke?" kata Momoko yang sedikit kaget.

"Ya, aku membantu Sakura menyiapkan apa saja yang diperlukannya," jawab Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan tas Sakura yang dia bawa.

"Oohh, terima kasih yah Sasuke, nah sekarang ayo berangkat."

Saat akan menapakkan kaki menuju mobil, Sakura berdoa dalam hatinya agar operasi ini sukses, dia sudah capek berkomunikasi menggunakan hp, dia ingin tertawa bersama teman-temannya, kini langkah yang Sakura ambil adalah langkah menuju masa depannya.

**~Your Voice~**

"APAAA! BESOK SAKURA OPERASI DAN TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERI TAHUKU!"

"I-Ino, suaramu kencang sekali!" protes Shikamaru pada Ino yang teriak tepat di samping telinganya.

"Kenap tidak ada yang memberi tahuku? Ketika aku mencari Sakura di kelas tadi, kau dengan santainya menjawab Sakura sedang berada di rumah sakit! Kau anggap aku ini siapanya Sakura? Hah!" bentak Ino sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke juga sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Cih, kau ini tidak ada femininnya sama sekali, heran Shikamaru kenapa bisa tahan," gerutu Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, yang penting Sasuke kan sudah memberi tahu kita, nanti kita jenguk Sakura saja," ucap Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa, hari ini ada acara dengan ayahku," gumam Ino sedih.

"Aku juga, ibuku sudah membaik kondisinya, dia ingin aku pulang cepat dan membawa Hinata," kata Naruto.

"Yasudah kalau tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan, Sakura juga pasti mengerti kok, kalian datang saat operasi berjalan saja," ucap Sasuke dengan santai.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, mata Ino mendelik, dan saat Ino akan mengatakan sesuatu, Shikamaru menyelaknya, "Ino, nanti aku ikut kerumahmu yah."

"Hah? Untuk apa? Ayah sedang tidak ada," kata Ino yang kembali seperti semula.

"Justru karena tidak ada," utar Shikamaru memperjelas sambil tersenyum menggoda, dan itu sukses membuat Ino merona.

"Hhhh, yaa yaa, kalian silahkan bermesraan, aku pergi dulu," Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang bermesraan.

.

.

Hari di mana Sakura akan di operasi pun telah tiba, Sasuke dan keluarga menunggu di ruang tunggu yang sudah di siapkan oleh pihak rumah sakit, Sai berdiri, jalan mondar-mandir yang membuat mata Sasuke risih, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu membenci Sai, andai saja Sai tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa terhadap Sakura, buktinya, se-overprotective nya Shikamaru, Sasuke masih bisa menerima laki-laki mantan pengobat itu dengan sedikit ramah.

Selagi menunggu berjalannya operasi, datanglah Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan, mereka menyapa Fugaku dan Momoko terlebih dahulu, Itachi lalu Sasuke.

"Masih belum selesai?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Hn, sudah 3 jam sejak dimulainya operasi itu," ucap Sasuke resah.

"Sai, duduklah, kau mondar-mandir begitu malah membuat kami makin tegang tahu," tegur Ino pelan.

"Ah, maaf," ucap Sai yang langsung menuruti teguran Ino.

5 jam berlalu, kini kesabaran mereka benar-benar diuji, sampai akhirnya datanglah dokter yang menangani operasi Sakura keruang tunggu.

"Dokter! Bagaimana anak saya?" tanya Momoko.

Sang dokter terdiam, menahan nafas, tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sukses! Saat ini dia sedang istirahat, kalau nanti dia sudah sadar, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa langsung mengeluarkan suaranya, harus mengikuti beberapa therapy dulu."

"Aahhh, syukurlaaaah~" terlihat semua kompak menghela nafas dan memegang dadanya masing-masing.

"Apa kami boleh melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan sekarang, dia masih butuh istirahat, mungkin besok pagi kalian baru boleh menjenguk dikamarnya," ucap sang Dokter, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

"Terima kasih."

"Syukurlah, aku tidak sabar ingin bergossip dengan Sakura," Ino dengan girang berbicara pada Hinata.

"Kau, hanya tahu gossip atau apa sih?" sewot Shikamaru pada pacarnya sendiri.

"Syukurlah Sakura bisa bicara lagi, asal therapy dengan rajin, aku yakin Sakura bisa bernyanyi seperti dulu lagi, aku ingin dia mengikuti kontes di festival nanti," ujar Itachi pada Momoko.

"Yah, kita doakan yang terbaik yah, Itachi," balas Momoko sambil membelai pipi anak sulung suaminya itu.

Sementara Sai, masih terdiam, padahal dari tadi Sai yang paling khawatir, tapi kini Sai terdiam seolah menutupi sesuatu, ekspresinya sulit untuk diartikan.

**~Your Voice~**

Sinar mentari menyinari sebuah ruangan putih, seorang suster membuka lebar tirai jendela sehingga sorot matahari langsung mengenai pasien yang kini terbangun akibat sinar itu.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha," sapa Suster.

Sakura terdiam, menggerakan sedikit bibirnya untuk berucap dan…

"Mat… gi…"

Sang suster menoleh sambil tersenyum girang.

"Ternyata benar-benar berhasil, operasimu berjalan dengan lancar, kamu tinggal ikuti therapy yang rajin yah, agar bisa lancar bicaranya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar pada suster dan berucap, "… ri… ka… sih…."

"Iya sama-sama, kalau ada apa-apa tekan tombol di belakangmu saja yah."

Saat suster membuka pintu, sang suster terkejut melihat sosok pemuda yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya, wajah suster itu merona merah.

"Ah p-pagi," sapa sang suster.

"Pagi," sapa balik pemuda itu.

"Sa…I," sapa Sakura dengan nada kaku.

Sai yang ternyata adalah sosok itu menatap lembut Sakura.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil membuatmu bisa bicara lagi," ujar Sai sambil membelai rambut Sakura, namun sepintas Sakura teringat bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukai tindakan Sai yang kelewat romantis itu, tapi apa daya, Sakura tidak bisa menolak kelembutan Sai.

"Sakura… ada yang ingin kubicarakan, ini sangat penting," ucap Sai dengan wajah serius, Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung kenapa pagi-pagi Sai sudah datang dan ingin bicara serius dengannya.

"Aku… mendapatkan beasiswa ke Paris, setelah itu aku di rekrut oleh perusahan lukis intenational di sana," sambung Sai.

Sakura terkejut mendengar berita ini, dia menggenggam tangan Sai dan memasang ekspresi gembria.

"Dan…" Sai melanjutkan, "Aku ingin kau ikut denganku, masa depanku sudah kelihatan, aku akan jadi orang sukses, aku bisa menghidupimu…"

Ekspresi Sakura berubah, kini Sakura yakin apa yang akan Sai katakan.

"Aku mencintaimu… menikahlah denganku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : dan mereke pun hidup tidak bahagia, hahahahaa becanda becanda... sekali lagi MAAF KALO BANYAK TYPO! XD lagi-lagi kacamataku hilaaang =3=**

**ah, untuk Lover Eternal... jujur... aku mungkin sedikit lama apdetnya, soalnya aku mau bikin ngga kalah kerennya sama versi novelnya, jadi mikirin idenya harus mateng banget supaya kalian ngga kecewa nantinya, gapapa kan? XD**

**nah, untuk chapter depan, sebenarnya adalah konflik kedua utama dari cerita ini, kalo konflik intinya mah nanti XD, kepanjangan yah ceritanya? maaf kalo bikin bosen T_T di chapter depan nanti bakalan ada adegan pertengkaran antara saisakusasu, oh iya... untuk masa-masa voice therapy... menurut kalian aku bikin adegannya atau skip aja? ini aku bener-bener tergantung kalian loh khusus adegan voice therapy-nya.  
><strong>

**okee, boleh minta review panjang lagi? XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**sumpah yah, demi ketampanan Sasuke, kecantikan Sakura, ke cool annya Itachi... aku tuh kemaren udah bales review para readers disini, dan kalian tahu apa?**

**NGGAK KE SAVE!**

**gara-gara pas mau di save FFN malah error, jangankan buat nge save, buat back page aja ngga bisa! T_T jadi maaf yah kalo di chapter ini aku ngga bales review, mungkin chapter depan... nah satu lagi... aku udah nulis chapter depan, mau aku barengin updatenya 2 sekaligus...**

**FILENYA RUSAK!**

**T_T**

**sumpah aku BT setengah mati... T_T**

**sekian curhatnya.**

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

"Aku mencintaimu… menikahlah denganku."

Sakura terpaku, wajahnya kini mengeras karena gugup, apa yang harus dia jawab? Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sai mencintainya, Sakura pikir selama ini Sai menganggapnya sama seperti Shikamaru menganggapnya. Lagi pula tidak mungkin kan Sakura jujur bahwa dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak memintamu menjawab sekarang, pelan-pelan saja, pihak penyelenggara beasiswa pun akan menungguku siap untuk pergi ke Paris lagi," Sai membelai pipi Sakura dan beranjak pergi, "Aku cari makanan dulu yah."

Setelah Sai meninggalkan kamar Sakura, gadis itu mengeluarkan apa yang dari tadi dia tahan, yaitu air matanya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang terus menerus menghapus air mata yang keluar itu Sakura menahan hisakan tangisnya. Gadis itu tidak mau menyakiti Sai, Sai banyak berkorban untuknya, tapi dia juga mencintai Sasuke, Sakura juga tidak mau menyakiti Sasuke, karena Sakura menyayangi kakaknya itu, bahkan mencintainya. Sementara itu, Sai yang sudah di luar hanya berdiri terpaku dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok sambil mendongakan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sebelum dia melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, kini pagi berubah menjadi siang, Sakura sedang tertidur akibat obat yang di suntikkan melalui selang infusenya tadi setelah sarapan, Sai duduk di samping gadis yang memiliki mata _emerald_ itu, seolah menjaganya dari segala sesuatu yang akan membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya.

_Tok tok_.

Setelah terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu, Sai melihat pintu kamar itu tergeser, dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda yang Sai merasa, inilah saingan terberatnya. Sai tidak bodoh, dia tahu kalau Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura, namun dia belum tahu kalau kenyataannya adalah kedua saudara tiri itu sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih.

Sasuke menatap sinis kehadiran Sai di samping Sakura, namun Sasuke tidak mau membuat keributan dan menyebabkan Sakura bangun dari istirahatnya. Akhirnya Sasuke berjalan pelan dan meletakkan tasnya di bawah.

"Kau bisa pulang, aku yang akan menjaganya."

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku akan tetap di sini," jawab Sai tanpa menoleh pada suara yang menyuruhnya pulang itu.

Kedua mata _onyx_ itu saling menatap sinis, kenapa untuk saat ini mereka tidak bisa bekerja sama untuk tenang sedikit? Sampai Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang menyadarinya karena masih saling tatap satu sama lain, tatapan mereka membuyar ketika.

"… Su… Ke…"

Sasuke dan Sai langsung menoleh, melihat perban yang melilit di leher Sakura membuat hati Sasuke miris, entah kenapa Sasuke juga malah memegang lehernya sendiri, tapi tidak lama Sasuke mendatangi gadisnya itu dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada melembut.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke, namun senyuman itu hilang saat dia merasakan tangan Sai menggenggam jemarinya.

"Hari ini kau bisa memulai therapy-mu, mau kutemani?" tanya Sai.

Melihat Sai memegang jemari Sakura, Sasuke merasa naik pitam, di singkirkan tangan Sai dari Sakura sambil berucap, "Tidak perlu, aku saja yang menemaninya."

"Kenapa kau sewot? Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan pada Sakura," ucap Sai yang kini kembali manatap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, memangnya harus yah menawarkan bantuan sambil berpegangan tangan?"

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa malah menggantikan tanganku yang tadi menggenggam tangan Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan kau _sister complex_?"

Merasa tepat sasaran, Sasuke berdiri dan hendak menghajarnya, saat Sakura akan memisahkan mereka, suara perempuan lembut membuat mereka bertiga menoleh kearah pintu.

"Permisi…"

Sasuke, Sai dan Sakura menatap perempuan itu, sosok perempuan yang cantik, tinggi, modis, berambut coklat panjang, dan memakai kacamata. Perempuan itu membuka kacamatanya dan tersenyum.

"Ternyata benar di sini."

Sakura dan Sasuke sangat bingung, karena mereka pikir orang itu salah masuk kamar, namun dugaan mereka salah karena kini perempuan itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Sakura dan mendekati Sai.

"Aku mencoba meneleponmu, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya, kenapa?"

"Yui…" gumam Sai kecil, namun cukup kedengaran oleh Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf aku lancang, perkenalkan aku Yui Arashi, aku model yang di lukis oleh Sai waktu itu, kamu pasti wanita yang dicintai oleh Sai itu yah?" ucapan Yui membuat Sasuke mengeras tatapannya pada Sai, begitu pula pada Sakura, karena Sasuke bingung, kenapa Sakura tidak terkejut mendengar bahwa Sai mencintainya.

"Iya," Sai lah yang menjawab.

"Aku tadi datang ke sekolahmu, katanya kau sudah keluar, jadi aku bertanya pada temanmu yang cantik itu… ehm…" wanita bernama Yui itu berfikir, "Ah, Ino namanya… katanya kau ada di rumah sakit ini menjenguk wanita bernama Sakura."

"Kau…" Sai memandang aneh pada Yui, "_Stalker_?"

Sweat drop muncul di masing-masing kepala orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ehm, bukan begitu, Sai… aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan-"

"Pergilah, urusanku sudah selesai denganmu, aku sudah melukismu, dan kau sudah membayarku," potong Sai saat Yui akan bicara.

Sakura kaget karena Sai bisa bicara seketus itu.

"Dan asal kau tahu, aku dan Sakura akan bertunangan, jadi jangan ganggu aku," sambung Sai.

"APAA!" teriak Sasuke dan Yui bersamaan, bahkan Sakura menganga mendengar pernyataan Sai, Sakura bahkan belum menerima lamaran Sai tadi pagi, jangankan lamaran, pernyataan cinta Sai pun Sakura belum jawab, kenapa Sai malah mengumumkan bahwa mereka bertunangan?

Sakura sedikit melirik Sasuke, dan benar saja… Sakura bisa merasakan amarah yang keluar dari aura Sasuke.

"K-Kau tidak bilang padaku dulu, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba-"

"Aku antar kau pulang, kita bicarakan di jalan," lagi-lagi memotong pembicaraan, Sai menarik keluar Yui dari ruangan itu.

Saat Sai sudah keluar, dan di kamar itu hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya tadi?" geram Sasuke pelan.

Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun terbata-bata.

"A-a… ku… bi-sa… me-n…je… las-kan…"

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang panic dan mencoba untuk bicara, amarah Sasuke melemah, diraih kepala Sakura dan didekapnya erat pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Ssstttt, jangan di paksakan, aku akan mendengar penjelasanmu perlahan, kita coba pelan-pelan, okay?"

Sakura mengangguk, entah kenapa Sakura merasa sifat Sasuke yang temperamental itu sedikit berubah.

"Apa Sai menyatakan cintanya padamu?" tanya Sasuke seolah menginterogasi Sakura.

"Ya…" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Apa kau terkejut? Maksudku… apa sebelumnya kau merasa dia mencintaimu?"

Sakura terdiam dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "A-ku… ter… ke-jut…"

"Ah. Maaf… aku tidak akan bertanya dua pertanyaan sekaligus, aku ulangi… apa sebelumnya kau merasa dia mencintaimu?" ucap Sasuke sambil membelai pipi Sakura.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini sangat serius, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang masih menempel di pipinya itu.

"Apa…" ada jeda di kalimat Sasuke, namun Sasuke mencoba untuk memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dari pada tidak sama sekali, "Dia melamarmu?"

Kini air mata mengalir dari mata _emerald_ Sakura, dan Sakura mengangguk.

Bahkan Sasuke sendiri terkejut, ini diluar perhitungannya, kalau untuk Sai menyatakan cintanya suatu saat, itu sudah Sasuke perhitungkan, tapi kalau untuk sampai melamar, Sasuke benar-benar tidak membayangkannya dulu.

Apa ini tandanya Sasuke benar-benar kalah dari Sai?

Sai berani melamar Sakura, memangnya dia punya apa? Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dengan tajam namun mengandung kelembutan yang dalam, seolah pancaran kasih sayang mengalir dan Sakura bisa merasakan itu, Sasuke mulai berucap, "Apa kau juga mencintainya?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar Sasuke bertanya seperti itu, Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau membuat Sasuke sedih atau cemas apalagi meragukan perasaannya.

"A-aku…" Sakura berusaha keras untuk bebricara, "A…ku, m-men… cin-tai… mu, S-Sa… su… ke."

Mata Sasuke makin melembut menatap Sakura yang berusaha keras untuk mengatakan hal itu, dipeluknya tubuh Sakura dengan erat, mungkin Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya saat ini, tapi Sakura berani jamin, saat ini Sasuke sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Sakura… Terima kasih."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sakura, sebelum kedua bibir itu menyatu Sasuke bergumam, "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Mereka pun berciuman, ciuman pertama setelah menjalani operasi, saking saling menikmati suasana tersebut, mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada kehadiran seseorang di balik pintu yang tertutup itu. Sosok itu berdiri terdiam dengan wajah yang ekspresinya sulit untuk di artikan.

**~Your Voice~**

"Hahahahaa, dan kau tahu Sakura, saat kami memergoki kak Itachi dengan kak Hana sedang ciuman di ruang osis, tamparan indah berhasil mendarat di pipi kak Itachi, huahahhahaa."

"Naruto, sepertinya kau bosan tinggal di sekolah yah," ucap Itachi tersenyum namun beberapa empat siku muncul di dahinya.

"Hahahaha, habis, siapa suruh kalian melakukannya di sekolah," kini Ino yang berucap sambil tertawa.

Saat ini, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Itachi, Momoko, Sasuke dan Fugaku berada di dalam kamar Sakura, Naruto terus-terusan menceritakan kjadian konyol di sekolah agar Sakura tidak bosan. Cara Naruto berhasil membuat Sakura tertawa, walaupun suara tawa Sakura belum sempurna, namun hanya untuk saat ini Sasuke berterima kasih pada Naruto karena membuat kekasihnya itu tertawa lepas, walaupun Sasuke sedikit jengkel karena bukan dia orangnya yang membuat Sakura tertawa seperti itu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong mana Sai?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah, tadi ada model yang dia lukis itu datang kesini, dan dia mengantar model itu pulang," jawab Sasuke tanpa menyebutkan nama Sai.

"Hah? Yui Arashi datang kesini? Kau serius?" tanya Naruto dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Apa dia cantik?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Apa dia seksi?" tanya Naruto.

"Ehem!" kedua tubuh laki-laki itu membatu saat mereka merasakan aura sinis keluar dari aura Ino dan Hinata.

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keseksian Ino," jawab Shikamaru cepat sambil merangkul kekasihnya.

"Ya, kecantikan Hinata juga tidak ada duanya," ucap Naruto sambil memainkan rambut Hinata.

"Cih, menyedihakan," ujar Sasuke ketika melihat kedua temannya itu tipekal laki-laki yang takut pada pacarnya sendiri.

"Nah, Sakura, bagaimana therapy-mu tadi?" tanya sang ibu.

"Lan… car," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke, saat ini ayah dan ibu sangat sibuk sekali, kau tahu kan, perusahaan kita sedang naik-naiknya, kami titip Sakura padamu dan Itachi sebentar yah, karena aku harus membawa Momoko kemana-mana untuk menjadi asisten pribadiku" ucap Fugaku

"Asisten di ranjang juga?" tanya Naruto polos.

_DUAK!_

"Jaga bicaramu, anak muda," tegur Itachi setelah memukul kepala Naruto.

"aw… aw aw… Sakiit~"

"Tadi suster bilang, baru satu kali therapy Sakura sudah sedikit bisa melancarkan dan menyeimbangi volume suaranya, jadi therapy nya tidak akan memakan waktu lama," jelas Sasuke.

"Sudah jelas Sakura bisa mengontrolnya, Sakura kan penyanyi," ujar Itachi.

"Baiklah, karena sudah malam, mungkin kami pamit dulu yah, Sakura," ucap Hinata.

"Ya, kali…an, ha…ti-ha…ti," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau kesepian telepon aku yaah," ucap Ino sambil mencium pipi Sakura namun sebelum bersentuhan, tubuh Ino ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mencium Sakura, masalah bagimu?" tantang Ino.

"Sangat masalah! Memangnya kalian penyuka sesama jenis?"

"Dasar ketinggalan jaman! Jaman sekarang sudah wajar tahu melakukan itu!"

"Wajar bagimu, tidak bagi Sakura! Nah sekarang kalian lebih baik pulang," ucp Sasuke sambil menyerahkan tubuh Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Dasar _sister complex_! Weeee, pantat ayam jelek!" ledek Ino.  
>"Ino!" tegur Shikamaru saat melihat kelakuan pacarnya yang seperti anak kecil.<p>

Akhirnya mereka pergi dari kamar itu.

"Kalau bukan sahabatmu, sudah kulempar dia dari jendela," ucap Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hahaha, kau mudah sekali tersinggung sih, baiklah mungkin kami juga pamit, besok sebelum pergi keluat kota, kami akan kesini dulu," ucap Fugaku.

"Ya, malam ini biar aku dan Sasuke yang menjaga Sakura," jawab Itachi.

Setelah orang tua mereka, Sasuke dan Itachi mengajak Sakura ngobrol, karena dokter bilang semakin banyak Sakura pelan-pelan mencoba berbicara, semakin cepat pemulihan suaranya itu.

**~Your Voice~**

Di dalam ruangan yang sangat megah, terdapat kasur berukuran king size di tengah-tengah dengan tirai yang menempel di samping tiang ksur itu, seorang laki-laki duduk di pinggiran kasur dengan wajah lesu, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan merangkul leher laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa bangun tengah malam begini?"

Sai, nama laki-laki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan seorang wanita yang tadi dia antar pulang ke hotelnya ini.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Jangan pernah datang menemuiku lagi!"_

"_Sai! Aku tahu kau mencintainya, tapi tidakkah kau bisa melihat sorotan mata wanita yang kau cintai itu? Dia mencintai laki-laki lain dan dia hanya melihatmu sebagai teman."_

"_Tidak, hubungan kami lebih dari teman."_

"_Sahabat?"_

"_Lebih dari itu."_

"_Lalu apa?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu!"_

_Perdebatan mulut mereka di dalam mobil Sai tidak kunjung mereda, sesampainya di hotel tempat Yui menginap, Sai memberhentikan mobilnya, "Sudah sampai, turunlah."_

"_Tidak mau!"_

"_Kau!"_

"_Sai," Yui memegang tangan Sai dengan lembut, "Percayalah, aku tulus padamu, kau tahu… aku bahkan tidak membenci Sakura, wanita yang sangat kau cintai itu, karena aku mencintaimu, makanya aku tidak bisa membenci wanita itu."_

"_Aku tidak pernah meminta kau membenci atau menyukainya."_

"_Mereka saling menyukai," ucap Yui yang membuat Sai bingung dengan kata 'mereka'._

"_Sakura… dan laki-laki di sampingnya tadi."_

"_Jangan sok tahu!"_

"_Sai… aku 2 tahun lebih tua dari kalian, aku banyak bertemu orang-orang yang menyembunyikan perasaan mereka, kau tahu… apa yang aku sukai darimu?"_

_Sai terdiam, mencoba untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari wanita yang pernah menjadi modelnya itu, "Sorotan matamu saat kau mengucapkan kau mencintai Sakura, membuatku iri, di zaman sekarang, sangat jarang aku menemukan laki-laki yang hanya mencintai satu orang wanita saja."_

"_Cih, kau mengejarku karena kau iri?"_

"_Bukan," jawab Yui dengan cepat, "aku mengejarmu karena aku mencintaimu, aku mohon… bukalah hatimu… lihatlah aku…"_

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Sai… maafkan aku memaksakan kehendakmu untuk melakukan ini, apapun akan kulakukan agar kau melupakannya, aku akan membantumu."

Sai hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat yang Yui lontarkan sambil memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang itu.

Melupakan Sakura?

Apa itu bisa dilakukan oleh Sai?

Membayangkannya saja susah.

Sai menutup kedua wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya kemudian menjambak rambutnya sendiri, Yui merasa tubuh Sai sedikit gemetar, bukan karena kedinginan, akhirnya setelah sedikit mendengar suara hisakan dari Sai, Yui menyadarinya, kini Sai tengah menangis. Tanpa disadari, air mata Yui pun mengalir tanpa se-izinnya.

"Keluarkanlah~" ujar Yui sambil memeluk Sai dari belakang, "Aku akan menemanimu, memang sangat sakit rasanya tidak bisa bersama orang yang kita cintai, tapi lebih baik melihat orang yang kita cintai itu bahagia kan?"

"Kalau kau berpendapat begitu, kau mencintaiku kan? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku bersama Sakura!"

"Karena kau tidak akan bahagia bersamanya!" jawab Yui saat Sai menoleh dan air mata mereka saling mengalir, "Aku tahu itu, kau tidak akan bahagia kalau Sakura menerimamu, karena dia akan menerimamu dengan terpaksa, apa kau mau itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Dia… dia…"

"_Saaaiiii."_

Sepintas teringat wajah Sakura saat mereka kecil dulu.

"Dia… penyelamatku~"

Yui yang dari tadi menutupi dirinya memakai selimut kini membuka seimut itu dan memeluk Sai yang sedang menghadap dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalumu, tapi… sekarang, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, berjalan di sampingmu, menolongmu-"

"Tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa kalau bukan Sakura," tolak Sai.

Yui terdiam, bagaimana pun besarnya cinta Sai pada Sakura, entah kenapa Yui tidak bisa membenci Sakura, karena pada dasarnya Yui adalah wanita yang baik, dia menjadi artis AV karena sangat membutuhkan uang, tapi karena sekarang dia sudah tidak memerlukan harta lagi, sejak bertemu Sai, Yui membuang semuanya, mengundurkan diri dari dunia artis, namun Sai tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini.

"Begini saja… aku akan berusaha membantumu dan Sakura bersatu," usul Yui, dan kalimat itu membuat mata Sai terbelalak,"Tapi kau harus janji satu hal padaku."

Sai terdiam, menunggu kelanjutannya, "Kalau kalian tidak bersatu, datanglah padaku, jangan pada yang lain."

**~Your Voice~**

Pagi harinya, Itachi dan Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah dari rumah sakit, sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke selalu menguap, dan itu menarik perhatian kakaknya.

"Kurang tidur?"

"Hn."

Saat berada di depan gerbang sekolah, Sasuke melihat sosok Sai yang sedang berdiri. Pemandangan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke heran Karena setahu dia Sai tidak lagi bersekolah di situ.

"Kak, aku turun di sini," ucap Sasuke yang langsung membuka pintu mobil sebelum mobil berhenti.

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu, sang supir langsung menghentikan mobilnya.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Sai dan Sai menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, dengan tatapan yang sangat serius, Sasuke berkata, "Firasatku kau kesini ingin bertemu denganku."

"Benar."

Saat mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dan saling tatap dengan sinis, Ino dan Shikamaru baru datang dan sedikit menghampiri sosok mereka sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto sedang berada di kelas masing-masing namun melihat pemandangan itu dari kaca jendelanya, makanya mereka memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah karena merasa suasananya tidak enak.

"Aku mendapat beasiswa di Paris, dan setelah lulus sudah di pastikan aku di rekrut oleh perusahaan lukis internasional di sana," ucap Sai.

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah mengajak Sakura untuk ikut denganku, aku bahkan sudah melamarnya, namun dia belum memberikan jawaban."

Mendengar ucapan Sai, Sasuke berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Benarkah? Kau dapat beasiswa, Sai?" tanya Ino yang muncul dari belakang Sai.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahu kami?" kini Shikamaru yang membuka suara.

"Aku tunggu Sakura menjawab dulu, kalau dia menerimaku, baru aku-"

_BUAKK!  
><em>pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Sai dari Sasuke, dan hal itu membuat Ino dan Shikamaru kaget, bahkan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju lokasi mereka langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

"S-Sasuke! Apa-apaan kau!" tegur Ino.

"Heh! Membawanya pergi? Melamarnya? Kau pikir kau siapa?" geram Sasuke.

"Kau pikir kau juga siapa? Memukul Sai seperti ini! Wajar kalau Sai melamar Sakura, Sai sudah lama mencintai Sakura!" ucap Ino asal. "Dan kau! Kau hanya orang luar yang baru saja menjadi salah satu bagian keluarganya!"

Mendengar ucapan Ino, Sasuke melangkah dan mencengkram kerah Ino, namun tangan Sasuke langsung dicengkram balik oleh Shikamaru.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh milikku!" geram Shikamaru.

"Cih, orang luar? Sepertinya kalian itu orang-orang bodoh yang sok tahu," hina Sasuke pada ketiga teman kecil Sakura.

"Teme! Hentikan! Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas," ucap Naruto yang baru tiba bersama Hinata memegang pundak sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang itu di belakang, namun langkahnya terhenti dan tubuhnya memutar lalu dengan seringai sinis dia mengucapkan, "Sekedar pemberi tahuan, aku dan Sakura… sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, jauh sebelum dia menjalankan operasinya."

Dan ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat ketiga sahabat Sakura dari kecil itu terbungkam, bagaimana bisa Sakura tidak menceritakannya pada Ino atau Shikamaru? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahu mereka? Naruto dan Hinata pun terkejut mendengar berita ini.

.

.

Saat sedang membaca dan melakukan therapy sendiri, Sakura mendengar pintu nya diketuk kemudian tergeser, sosok wanita cantik kemarin yang datang kini kembali muncul dengan senyuman lembut.

"Selamat siang, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : maaf yah agak lama updatenya, seperti yang aku ceritain di atas, hehehee... mungkin sebentar lagi fict ini akan tamat, kira-kira 5 chapter lagi kali yah... hehehehee...**

ya ditunggu lagi yah reviewnyaaa...

ai lap yu...


	16. Chapter 16

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, no lemon)**

"Selamat siang, Sakura."

Sakura… nama wanita yang saat ini sedang terbaring dirumah sakit pasca oeprasinya itu melihat sosok wanita cantik yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa satu ikat bunga mawar pink yang indah . Sakura tersenyum dan berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Si…lahkan… ma…suk."

Yui, nama sosok wanita itu memasuki kamar Sakura, meletakkan bunga di meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidur dimana Sakura terbaring, sesudah meletakkan bunga, Yui menempatkan dirinya di samping Sakura dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku belum memperkenalkan diri dengan benar yah?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, lalu Yui melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku model yang dilukis oleh Sai minggu lalu."

Sakura tersenyum memberi kode tatapan pada Yui agar melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Langsung saja ke intinya," ucap Yui sambil tersenyum, "Apa kau mencintai Sai?"

"Hah?"

"Cinta," Yui menegaskan, "Selayaknya wanita yang mencintai pria."

"Ke… napa…"

"Maaf sebelumnya kalau aku lancing mencampuri urusanmu," potong Yui sambil memegang tangan Sakura, "Kau tahu… sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sai, aku langsung tertarik padanya, bahkan sekarang aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya, tapi… dia sangat mencintaimu, karena itu aku ingin membantunya agar dapat bersatu denganmu."

Mata Sakura terbelalak, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang wanita yang mendukung pria yang dicintainya bersama dengan wanita lain? "Y-Yui…"

"Mungkin terdengar aneh… tapi aku tulus, kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya,katakanlah padanya, terimalah dirinya… tapi kalau kau tidak mencintainya dijalur seperti itu… tegaskanlah padanya… jangan memberinya harapan palsu…" ujar Yui.

Sakura terdiam, baru kali ini dia bertemu seorang wanita yang sangat jujur dan blak-blakan, dengan pengambilan nafas yang lumayan panjang, Sakura perlahan mengeluarkannya sedikit-sedikit. Kemudian kedua mata wanita itu kembali saling beradu.

"Aku… mencintai… Sasuke…" jawab Sakura dengan tatapan tegas.

Yui tersenyum pada Sakura, merengkuh kedua pipi Sakura dan berkata, "Katakanlah kalimat itu pada Sai, kau sayang padanya kan?" Sakura mengangguk dan memandang pilu ke arah Yui.

"Jangan membuat Sai berharap lebih, aku dengan senang hati kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya… aku akan mendukung kalian karena aku mencintai Sai, tapi kalau kau tidak mencintainya… aku mohon, jangan buat Sai makin menderita karena berharap lebih darimu," pinta Yui dengan nada lirih.

Saat ini Sakura sangat mengagumi sosok Yui, Sakura sendiri belum tentu akan sekuat Yui untuk menghadapi masalah ini, apabila keadaan mereka terbalik dan Sasuke mencintai wanita lain, Sakura belum tentu bisa merelakan kebahagiaan Sasuke. Yui benar-benar wanita yang sangat tepat untuk Sai, bisa Sakura lihat bahwa Yui sangat tulus mencintai Sai, wanita itu bahkan tidak membenci Sakura, bagaimana bisa dia datang secara baik-baik? Bahkan sangat baik…

**~Your Voice~**

Ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat Shikamaru, Ino dan Sai saling tatap. Entah harus marah atau kecewa pada Sakura yang menyembunyikan berita ini dari mereka, bahkan cara mereka mengetahui tentang hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke ini dengan cara tidak mengenakan. Karena itu saat ini Shikamaru dan Ino memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah dan merundingkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan ke depan di apartemen Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kita akan memulainya? Apa kita tanyakan saja langsung pada Sakura?" tanya Ino pada Sai.

"Jangan, dia baru saja pasca operasi, tidak mungkin kan kita langsung bertanya 'Sakura apa benar kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke jauh sebelum kau di operasi?' itu konyol," tolak Shikamaru yang menjawabnya.

"Iya sih, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Sakura menyembunyikannya dari kita," ujar Ino sambil menopang dagunya.

"Sepertinya mereka menyembunyikannya dari semua orang, bisa kulihat tadi ekspresi kedua temannya itu juga terkejut," sambil menghisap rokok Shikamaru berucap.

"Siapa yang memaksa menjalin hubungan terlarang ini?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini bukan hubungan terlarang, pada dasarnya mereka bukan saudara kandung," jawab Sai yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Ino.

"Dengar, Sakura pasti punya alasan sendiri kenapa sampai saat ini dia tidak memberi tahu kita," ucap Shikamaru dengan santai.

"Iya, tapi mereka menjalin hubungan kan sudah lama, ini aneh, apa jangan-jangan Sasuke mengancamnya?" celetuk Ino.

"Tidak, dia tidak mungkin serendah itu," jawab Sai.

"Kita tunggu saja sampai Sakura siap menceritakannya," ucap Shikamaru sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya kebelakang.

Ino terdiam, memang kalau mengandalkan Shikamaru itu sangat susah karena laki-laki itu tidak mau dibuat repot, tapi ini Ino yang dibicarakan, wanita yang keras kepala dan bertindak sesuai naluri hatinya, Ino membuat kontak mata dengan Sai, ini memang sering terjadi, apabila Shikamaru sudah berbeda pendapat dengan keinginan mereka, maka mereka lah yang akan bertindak dengan sendirinya, tanpa sepengetahuan Shikamaru tentunya.

**~Your Voice~**

Saat jam makan siang, Naruto membawa-, menyeret lebih tepatnya tubuh Sasuke kea tap bersama dengan Hinata, sesampainya di sana, Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya sendiri, "Sekarang jelaskan pada kami, apa maksud ucapanmu tadi pagi?"

dengan nada angkuh dan memalingkan wajahnya, Sasuke berucap, "Haruskah kujelaskan lagi?"

"Harus! Sasuke," tegas Hinata.

"…" Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal itu, "Yah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi pagi, aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura jauh sebelum dia menjalani operasinya."

"Kenapa merahasiakannya dari kami?" terdengar nada kecewa dari Hinata.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, siapapun yang ingin tahu ya tahu saja, hanya saja… Sakura belum siap," jelas Sasuke.

"Teme, apa orang tua kalian tahu? Kak Itachi?"

Dengan tatapan datar dan sedikit menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, "Menurutmu?"

Naruto dan Hinata saling tatap, seolah saling memberi tahu betapa sulitnya posisi Sasuke saat ini, "Teme, dengar, aku dan Hinata sering membicarakan tentang hal ini, jujur kami tidak mempermasalahkan tentang hubungan kalian… tapi bagaimana dengan pihak Sakura?"

"Itu sudah kupikirkan," jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

Naruto terdiam, kemudian pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekati tubuh Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya, "Setidaknya beri tahu kami apa yang bisa kami bantu, kita sahabat kan?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, entah apa maksud dari senyum itu namun di mata kedua sahabatnya itu, kini mereka melihat ketenangan dan ke optimisan yang terpancar di diri Sasuke.

**~Your Voice~**

Hari berganti dengan cepat, tiga hari terlewati dengan keadaan normal, tidak ada debat dan juga tidak ada perkelahian, di sekolah pun Ino dan Shikamaru menjadi tidak saling tegur dengan Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto. Sakura sudah melakukan beberapa therapy untuk melancarkan suaranya. Walaupun kini Sakura sudah bisa berbicara cukup lancar, namun dokter masih melarang Sakura untuk teriak, berbicara kencang dan bernyanyi.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kamu tidak boleh bernyanyi dulu?" tanya Ino, yang kini sedang bersender di tepi kasur Sakura.

"Ehm, sekitar… satu bulan… paling lama," jawab Sakura pelan-pelan.

Sakura melirik sekitar ruangannya, ada hal yang kurang menurut gadis yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini, saat sadar kurangnya kehadiran seseorang yaitu Shikamaru, Sakura mencolek Ino, dan Ino pun menoleh, "Mana Shikamaru?"

"Oh, dia ada latihan basket, aku senang sekarang Shikamaru lebih banyak melakukan kegiatan positif," ujar Ino sambil menopang dagunya, "Kau tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana dulu dia candu dengan obat-obatan."

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu, "Aku… turut senang."

Ino membalas senyuman sahabatnya itu, namun seketika senyuman Ino memudar, saat menyadari pudarnya senyuman itu, Sakura memasang wajah seolah bertanya 'ada apa'.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Seolah seperti ada yang menghujamnya, Sakura langsung paham menjurus kemana pembicaraan ini, bagaimana Ino bisa tahu? Siapa yang memberi tahunya? Apakah Shikamaru… dan Sai tahu? Harus bagaimana Sakura bereaksi? Sebelum Sakura menjawab, Ino kembalu berucap.

"Jujur aku sangat kecewa padamu, kau menyembunyikannya dari kami… sahabatmu sendiri, sampai kami harus tahu dari Sasuke sendiri."

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura terkejut mendengar info yang tercetus dari bibir sahabatnya itu, bagaimana bisa Sasuke sendiri yang memberi tahunya?, "Kenapa-"

"Kami berkelahi, dan dia memberi tahu semua kejadiannya," jawab suara yang baru saja datang, Ino dan Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, dan disitu berdirilah sosok Sai… dan Yui.

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar, hatinya belum siap untuk mengakui semua ini pada mereka, para sahabatnya, Ino melirik Sakura dan memergoki ekspresi Sakura yang kini tengah menegang, sebenarnya Ino tidak tega, dia sudah merencanakan semua hal ini. Membuat seolah Sai datang belakangan dengan Yui, padahal Sai dan Yui sudah ada dari tadi.

Ino hanya tidak mau masalah ini bertele-tele, Ino sayang pada Sai juga pada Sakura, Ino hanya tidak mau kalau nantinya mereka menikah hanya karena Sakura merasa berhutang budi pada Sai, apa lagi selama beberapa hari ini, Sasuke tidak ada penjelasan pada Ino maupun Shikamaru, setidaknya Ino ingin Sasuke menghargai keberadaannya atau Shikamaru sebagai sahabat Sakura.

"B-Berkelahi?... kenapa?" Sakura masih bingung dengan keadaannya disini.

"Aku bilang padanya kalau aku melamarmu, dan akan mengajakmu pergi dari sini," jawab Sai dengan santai, saat Sai menjawab, Ino dan Sakura melihat jelas ekspresi Yui berubah menjadi pilu. Tentu saja sesama wanita, mereka bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan wanita itu sekarang.

"Saat aku bilang akan mengajakmu… dia menghajarku," lanjut Sai, "Aku sudah menduga… kalian-"

"S-Sai…" potong Sakura dengan tatapan miris, "A-aku-"

"Nona Sakura… maaf, sudah waktunya anda cek rutin," belum sempat Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya, sang dokter datang bersama suster dengan membawa peralatan medic-nya.

"Maaf yah mengganggu sebentar," ucap sang dokter sambil memasang stetoskop-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa, dokter," jawab Ino sambil menyingkir agar dokter itu bisa leluasa memeriksa Sakura.

"Waah, kondisimu cepat membaik yah, sepertinya besok kamu sudah boleh pulang," ujar sang dokter.

"B-Benarkah?"

"Ya, asal jangan menjerit, berteriak, atau berbicara dengan nada keras dulu… aku akan memberimu obat, setelah obat itu habis, kamu cek lagi kesini, disitulah kita bisa tahu apakah kamu boleh bernyanyi lagi atau tidak," jelas sang dokter.

"Terima kasih, dokter," ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan, sementara Said an Yui hanya membungkuk pada dokter tersebut ketika dokter itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Keadaan kembali sunyi, entah harus memulai pembicaraan yang tadi dari mana, atau harus ganti ke topic lain? Namun topic apa yang pas untuk saat ini?

"Ehm, Sakura… kamu bisa bernyanyi?" tanya Yui tiba-tiba mencairkan suasana.

"Ya, dulu… aku bernyanyi… paduan suara," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, aku jadi ingin mendengar suaramu, kalau sudah bisa bernyanyi dan kamu pentas, undang-undang aku yah."

"Pasti."

Ternyata topic yang dicari oleh Yui tidak merubah keadaan, suasana makin sunyi ketika percakapan mereka terhenti, akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk bicara, "Sakura," panggil Sai dengan lembut, sungguh cara Sai memanggil Sakura benar-benar membuat Yui iri, "Tentang lamaranku-"

"Permisiiii," lagi-lagi ucapan Sai terpotong, sekarang terpotong karena datangnya Naruto dan Hinata.

"Naruto… Hinata," sapa Sakura yang terdengar riang, Sakura sedikit mengharapkan kehadiran Sasuke saat ini, namun sudah tiga hari Sasuke tidak menampakkan dirinya.

Saat Naruto dan Hinata melihat sosok Ino, keadaan mereka jadi canggung, karena Ino tahu bahwa kejadian semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka, akhirnya Ino mengambil tindakan dewasa, "Hai, Hinata, sini… duduk disini," ajak Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk kursinya yang masih sedikit ada tempat untuk satu orang.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan lega ketika melihat Ino menegurnya dengan ramah, "Iya, terima kasih."

"Coba tebak… aku besok sudah boleh pulang loh," ucap Sakura sambil memberi tanda 'V' pada mereka yang baru datang.

"Benarkah? Waaah selamat yaah," ucap Hinata riang.

"Hei, mana Sasuke?" tanya Ino, dan pertanyaan Ino sukses membuat Sai melirik mereka.

"Tidak tahu, dari kemarin setiap habis pulang sekolah, dia selalu langsung pergi," jawab Hinata.

"Teme sejak orang tuanya pulang jadi lebih sering pulang cepat yah."

"Dia… sudah tiga hari tidak kesini," ucap Sakura pelan.

Ok, kini ucapan Sakura membuat semua pandangan mata yang ada diruangan itu terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak menjenguknya? Belum lama Sasuke mengajak perang Sai, tapi sekarang Sasuke tidak menjenguknya? Apa Sasuke mempermainkan mereka?

"Apa sih maunya?" geram Sai.

Yui menatap Sai dengan intens, Yui berfikir, mungkin Sai dan Sakura harus berbicara satu kali lagi dari hati ke hati untuk meluruskan masalah ini, memang tidak mudah untuk melepaskan cinta pertama, tapi Yui tidak mau lagi melihat Sai mengharapkan sesuatu yang kosong.

**~Your Voice~**

_BUG!_

"F-Fugaku! Hentikan~" sosok wanita yang kini menahan lengan pria yang bernama Fugaku, yang juga merupakan suaminyai itu kini sedang menghajar anak bungsunya.

"Apa-apaan kau… katakan kalau itu tidak benar!" bentak Fugaku.

Sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, Sasuke… orang yang dipukul oleh Fugaku, ayah kandungnya sendiri itu berucap, "Aku serius."

"Sasuke," kini sang putra sulung yang berbicara, "Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Ayah," Sasuke kini duduk bersimpuh seolah berlutut dan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya, "Berkali-kali aku rela mengucapkan maaf padamu, aku juga rela keluar dari keluarga ini, asal ayah mengizinkanku untuk menjalani hubungan serius dengan Sakura."

Momoko, yang adalah ibu kandung Sakura hanya menutup mulutnya sambil menahan tangis, entah tangis bahagia karena ternyata ada yang mencintai anak perempuannya sebegitu dalamnya, atau tangis kecewa pada Sasuke yang telah membuat keluarga yang sudah dengan susah payah dibangun ini menjadi rumit?

"Bangun!" bentak sang ayah.

Namun Sasuke tidak menurutinya, Sasuke masih tetap bersimpuh, bahkan makin menundukkan kepalanya. Karena kesan, Fugaku menghampiri tubuh Sasuke dan mencengkram seragam anaknya sendiri.

"Ayah!" cegah Itachi, "Kita dengar alasan Sasuke, kenapa dia menyuruh kita berkumpul disini, selain meminta izin untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura."

"Sasuke.." panggil Momoko dengan lembut, mengangkat wajah Sasuke, "Katakan dengan jujur."

Sasuke menatap mata Momoko, dan tegas dia mengatakan, "Aku mencintainya… saat eprtama kali bertemu mungkin aku tidak menyukainya, tapi seiring jalannya waktu… aku menyayangi-, ah tidak… aku mencintainya, kalau kalian bertanya kenapa… aku juga tidak tahu, perasaan ini mengalir begitu saja."

"Lalu dengan santainya kau mengatakan ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura? Adikmu sendiri!" bentak Fugaku sekali lagi.

"Dia bukan adikku! Aku tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi dibawah kuasa hukum kalian ini sudah menjadi saudara!" bentak Fugaku kembali.

"Karena itu… aku akan keluar dari Uchiha, aku akan mengganti margaku menjadi marga ibu," jawab Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Sasuke jangan gila, tidak semudah itu kau mengubah nama belakang," ucap Itachi.

"Aku sudah menanyakanya, beberapa hari ini aku bolak-balik untuk mengurus hal-hal itu, namun perpindahan nama tidak akan disetujui apabila tidak ada persetujuan dari pihak keluarga," jawab Sasuke.

"Dan kau pikir aku akan menyetujuinya? Jangan harap nak, jangan harap!" tegas Fugaku.

Terpancar keputus asaan dalam mata Sasuke, ini adalah cara terakhir yang dia punya untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sakura, kalau sampai tidak berhasil juga, terpaksa… Sasuke harus merelakan Sakura bersama Sai. Mungkin itulah yang terbaik…

"Aku dapat pesan dari Naruto, katanya Sakura sudah boleh pulang besok," ucap Itachi yang mencairkan suasana.

"Syukurlah," ucap Momoko lega.

Fugaku sedikit menghel nafas, menunjukan kelegaannya mendengar kabar baik itu, namun saat dia melihat anak bungsunya kembali yang kini masih berlutut, wajahnya kembali merengut, "Dinginkan kepalamu," ucap Fugaku sambil meninggalkan keluarganya pergi ke kamarnya.

Momoko yang melihat Fugaku pergi segera mengejar dan menyamakan langkahnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap dalam posisi seperti itu, Itachi menghampirinya dan menepuk kepala Sasuke, "Aku salut padamu."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kakaknya sedang tersenyum, "Kau sangat berani melontarkan perasaanmu, Sakura benar-benar mengubahmu."

Sasuke terdiam, ucapan kakaknya itu tidak memberi solusi untuk masalahnya ini, melihat wajah Sasuke masih penuh dengan kekecewaan, Itachi kembali berbicara, "Aku yakin kalian bisa bersatu."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Sasuke bereaksi, "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

Itachi tersenyum penuh misteri, "Karena aku menyayangi kalian berdua."

Sasuke menyeringai dan menepis tangan Itachi, "Kakak yang sok tahu," ujar Sasuke, didalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke sangat berterima kasih pada Itachi, karena Sasuke yakin, ucapan Itachi tadi adalah secara tidak langsung Itachi mendukung hubungan mereka.

Sementara itu, Momoko yang ini sedang memijat pundak Fugaku di kamar mereka berusaha untuk menenangkan suaminya itu.

"Jangan terlalu kasar pada Sasuke," ujar Momoko.

"Kau ini aneh, saat ini yang sedang dipermasalahkan adalah anak kita, bagaimana bisa mereka menjalani hubungan sementara marga mereka sama!" gerutu Fugaku.

Momoko terdiam, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin keluarganya menjadi serumit ini, ada satu cara agar semua masalah terselesaikan.

"Kamu hanya mempermasalahka marga?" tanya Momoko.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana nanti saat mereka menikah… Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura? Walaupun mereka tidak sedarah, tetap saja dibawah kuasa hukum mereka adalah saudara."

"Kalau begitu," Momoko memutar tubuhnya dan duduk dipangkuan suaminya, "Tidak masalah kan, kalau salah satu diantara mereka beda marga?"

"…" Fugaku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari istrinya itu, saat Momoko tersenyum lembut, Fugaku menangkap apa arti dari pertanyaan itu, "Jangan bilang kamu…"

Momoko makin tersenyum lembut, dan Fugaku melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Minta cerai?"

Dan Momoko pun jatuh dengan tidak elit dari pangkuan suaminya.

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku, ya ampun Fugaku, aku pikir kau mengerti," sambil memijat keningnya Momoko bergumam, "Aku ingin memindah namakan Sakura kembali menjadi Haruno, apa kalau begitu kamu akan menyetujui mereka?"

Fugaku terkejut dengan usul Momoko, "Kau serius? Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu hanya demi Sasuke."

"Tidak, ini bukan hanya demi Sasuke, tapi ini demi Sakura juga, aku yakin cinta Sakura sama besarnya dengan cinta Sasuke, sampai-sampai Sasuke bisa bertindak seperti tadi," jawab Momoko, "Bukankah sanat tidak mungkin, seorang Sasuke melakukan hal tadi?"

"… kau benar."

"Jadi… keputusanmu?" tanya Momoko kembali duduk di pangkuan suaminya.

Fugaku tersenyum dan mencium hidung sang istri, "Kau yang paling terbaik… tapi dengan satu syarat."

**~Your Voice~**

Malam pun tiba, kini yang berada dirumah sakit adalah Sai dan Yui. Sai masih terjaga dari tidurnya sedangkan Yui kini sudah mulai menahan matanya agar tidak tertutup. Sai memandangi wajah Yui yang berusaha agar tetap terjaga itu dengan intens, bagaimana bisa ada wanita yang mencintainya sampai sebegininya?

Yui yang duduk ditepi jendela, menyenderkan kepalanya dan memakai lengannya untuk dijadikan alas bantal, Sai berdiri dan embuka jaketnya lalu dipasangkan pada pundak wanita itu. Perlakuan Sai sedikit terpegoki oleh Sakura, namun Sakura kembali pura-pura tidur. Dalam hati Sakura berucap, mungkin Sai sudah mulai sedikit memberi perhatian pada Yui.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang terbaring ditempat tidurnya, memikirkan cara lain agar hubungannya dengan Sakura bisa terus berjalan tanpa ada hambatan, namun cara itu tidak kunjung datang di otaknya. Sampai suara ketukan membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Masuk," ucap Sasuke.

Terbukalah pintu kamarnya, dan Momoko masuk tersenyum sambil membawakan coklat hangat dua cangkir.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Momoko.

"Hn."

Momoko menyerahkan satu cangkir pada Sasuke, dan pemuda itu menerimanya dengan hati-hati agar coklat itu tidak tumpah, "Terima kasih."

"Sasuke," panggil Momoko, "Untuk masalahmu dengan Sakura-"

"Aku tahu, aku tidak akan memaksa kalian," potong Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Dengar dulu, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan ayahmu."

Sasuke terdiam dan menunggu kelanjutan yang keluar dari bibir Momoko. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh kelembutan dan membelai kepala Sasuke, "Ayahmu setuju."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, bahkan cangkir yang dia pegang kini jatuh ke lantai.

_Traang!_

"A-ah, m-maaf," Sasuke langsung mengambil tissue dan mengelap coklat yang tumpah, untung saja cangir itu tidak pecah, "Apa kau serius?"

Momoko kembali tersenyum, "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"T-Tapi bagaimana bisa? Tadi… bahkan ayah membuat wajahku seperti ini!" geram Sasuke sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedikit lebam itu.

"Ayahmu hanya bingung dan kaget, setelah aku berbicara dengannya, akhirnya dia setuju."

"Apa yang kau ucapkan padanya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sangat penasaran.

"Aku bilang padanya agar Sakura kembali pindah nama sebagai Haruno."

Mendengar jawaban dari Momoko, tubuh Sasuke membatu. Entah harus berperasaan lega, bersalah atau bersyukur, wanita yang dihadapannya ini, kini terlihat seperti malaikat, selalu tersenyum dan memberi solusi. Tidak heran ayahnya bisa jatuh cinta pada Momoko.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya memakai tangannya, kemudian Sasuke memeluk Momoko untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Sasuke mengucapkan, "Terima kasih, ibu."

Ucapan Sasuke saat ini benar-benar membuat Momoko terharu, akhirnya… Momoko diakui sebagai seorang ibu oleh Sasuke.

**~Your Voice~**

Sinar mentari pagi menyinari ketiga orang yang kini tidur dalam ruangan disebuah rumah sakit, mata pertama yang terbuka adalah mata emerald, mata yang dimiliki oleh gadis berambut pink yang juga pasien dirumah sakit ini.

Sakura menyelusuri seisi ruangannya, Yui masih tertidur dalam posisi seperti tadi malam, Sai tertidur disampingnya, saat Sakura akan membangunkan Sai, pintu terbuka.

"Selamat Sakuraaa, hari ini kau boleh pulaaaang."

"I-Ino? Shikamaru?... kalian… tidak sekolah?" tanya Sakura.

"Khusus untuk hari ini kami bolos, lihat siapa yang kami bawa," ucap Ino sambil menarik lengan seseorang.

"Hinata… Naruto," ucap Sakura dengan riang.

Keberisikan mereka membuat kedua orang yang tadinya masih tertidur kini terpaksa membuka matanya dan menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari pagi. Saat Sai membuka matanya, Ino dan Shikamaru menganggu Sai dengan cara menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh laki-laki itu. Sedangkan Hinata menyapa Yui dan memberikan Yui jus yang baru saja dia beli.

Seorang pemuda lagi kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang sedikit berisik itu, saat dia sampai di depan pintu kamar, pemuda itu berucap dengan gayanya yang senga, "Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"TEMEEE! Kau jahat, kau jahat, kau jahaaat~" jerit Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke, "Selama beberapa hari ini kau pulang begitu saja tanpa pamit pada kami, aku kesepiaan~"

"Hinata! Beri dia kalung lain waktu," geram Sasuke sambil menjauhkan kepalan Naruto padanya. Mendengar ucapan ketus Sasuke, Hinata dan Yui hanya tertawa, namun Ino, Shikamaru dan Sai kini menatap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Tidak perlu sesinis itu padaku," ucap Sasuke langsung pada mereka, sambil menggaruk kepalanya, Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku tidak akan mengulangi kejadian kemarin."

"Psst, Hinata, sepertinya ada kejadian bagus padanya yah," bisik Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu," balas Hinata.

"Begitu? Tidak ada kata maaf yang terucap darimu?" sindir Ino.

"Haruskah?" balas Sasuke.

"Stop!" cegah Shikamaru, "Aku tidak mau melihat adanya perkelahian disini, tujuan utama kita adalah mengantar Sakura pulang."

"Itu tidak usah repot-repot, aku yang akan mengantarnya pu-"

"Tidak mau," potong Sakura saat Sasuke akan membalas perkataan Shikamaru. Sasuke pun menoleh kaget pada Sakura yang kini tidak menatap Sasuke, "Aku tidak mau pulang… bersamamu."

"Kalau begitu aku yang antar," usul Sai.

"Tidak juga,"jawab Sakura, "Kau harus mengantar Yui, lihat wajahnya… sangat lelah."

Sai menoleh pada Yui, dan benar saja, lingkaran hitam muncul didaerah sekitar matanya yang cantik itu, merasa bersalah, Sai mengangguk pada Yui, dan Yui tersenyum lembut pada Sai, "Setelah mengantar Yui, kita harus bicara, Sakura," ujar Sai.

Sasuke menatap sinis Sai sesaat dan kembali pada Sakura, "Katakan padaku, kenapa kau tidak mau aku jemput, heh?"

Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke, gadis itu benar-benar tidak mau kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Shikamaru dan Ino sangat hapal dengan sifat Sakura yang seperti ini, dengan bersamaan mereka berucap kecil, "Ngambek."

"Aku, " Sakura mulai berucap, "Tidak mau… dijemput oleh orang… yang tidak menjengukku… selama… berhari-hari."

Sasuke langsung merasa, gadis ini… gadis yang dicintainya ini tengah mengambek padanya, dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa senang. Sasuke mulai melembutkan tatapannya pada Sakura, melihat tatapan Sasuke yang lembut membuat Naruto sedikit merinding, karena dia merasa ini bukan Sasuke, Sasuke sealu ketus dan tidak pernah lembut begitu.

"Kamu boleh ngambek padaku, tapi kalau kau mendengar hal ini, apa kau masih ngambek?" ucap Sasuke.

Akhirnya, Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan mata yang dibuat sinis.

"Berlaku juga untuk kalian yang ada disini, aku ingin mengatakan sebagai pengganti kerincuhan waktu itu, karena kesalahan kami yang tidak memberi tahu kalian… mulai besok, Sakura bukan lagi anggota keluarga Uchiha."

"HAAH!"

Semua terkejut, bahkan Sakura pun terkejut, bagaimana bisa? Apa Sakura dikeluarkan dari keluarga itu?

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ino panik.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, hah?" geram Shikamaru.

"Tenang, aku sudah membicarakan hal ini pada ayah," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura, "Mereka merestui hubungan kami."

Hinata menganga dan menutup mulutnya, Naruto tercengang dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali seolah tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku malas cerita," jawab Sasuke kembali angkuh, "Tanya saja pada Itachi atau ayahku."

"kau itu! Benar-benar tidak menghargai kami sebagai sahabat Sakura yah! Bagaimana kami bisa menerimamu!"

"Ino," panggil Sasuke dengan nada tegas, "kalau aku tidak menghargaimu, aku tidak akan memberi tahumu tentang berita ini."

"Sasuke bukan tipe… orang yang banyak bicara… memberi tahu sampai sejauh ini saja… sudah suatu… keajaiban…" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke kembali menoleh pada Sakura, "jadi, apa kau mau aku antar pulang?"

"Memangnya aku bisa menolak?"

**~Your Voice~**

Sebuah mobil porche berhenti di depan kediaman Uchiha, beberapa pelayan menghampiri mobil itu dan bergegas mengeluarkan koper-koper dari bagasi, ada juga yang membukakan pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, Sasuke yang menyetir mobil itu langsung berlari kearah pintu penumpang, membantu gadis yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Selamat datang, Nona Sakura," ucap para pelayan.

Dengan senyum yang lebar, Sakura berucap, "Terima kasih yah, kalian."

Sakura memasuki kamarnya, tentu saja itu dengan bantuan Sasuke, "kemana yang lain?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayah nanti malam pulang, ibu biasa, menemaninya, kak Itachi masih sekolah," jawab Sasuke.

Saat Sakura mendekati jendela kamarnya, dia melihat pemandangan kebun belakang kediaman Uchiha ini, "Indah sekali… aku rindu."

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Sasuke? Tahu tidak, ak- hhmmpphh"

Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura tanpa memberi kesempatan pada gadis itu untuk berbicara. Digenggamnya wajah Sakura memakai kedua tangan Sasuke, kemudian saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, "Saat ini… hanya ada kita berdua."

_Deg._

Jantung Sakura berdetak sangat kencang, "S-Sasuke…"

"Aku pernah bilang kan… kita akan melanjutkannya setelah kau selesai menjalani operasi," bisik Sasuke menggoda di telinga Sakura.

"Engh~ t-tapi…"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu… aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap secara alami," ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan kecupan terakhir diujung hidung Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Sakura, gadis itu hanya memandang sosok kakak tirinya itu dengan wajah yang merona, saat Sasuke akan memegang kenop pintu, Sakura berlari dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Aku… masih ingin berdua~" ucap Sakura manja.

Sasuke tersenyum menang, membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sakura, "Sudah kubilang kau akan siap dengan alami."

Sakura tersipu malu, begitu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, Sakura memejamkan matanya, menerima ciuman lembut dari Sasuke. Suasana mereka biarkan mengalir secara alami, tidak ada paksaan dari masing-masing pihak. Sasuke mengunci pintu kamar Sakura, dan menggendong Sakura ketempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, sekalipun kau memohon untuk berhenti," bisik Sasuke.

Dan Sakura…

Dia hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk leher Sasuke, "Kalau begitu… jangan berhenti…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : jeng jeeng jeeng jeeeng, bunuhlah aku kalau kalian kesel aku updatenya lama XD**

**maaf yaah, kemarin om aku abis operasi jantung... jadi kurang bisa fokus ke fict T_T**

**naah, karena sekarang udah update... bisa minta saran tentang chapter ini? lebay? maksain? atau ngepas? =3=**

**dan mungkin chapter depan atau 2 chapter lagi fict ini tamat T_T**

**di chapter depan... ehm, banyak yg request lemonnya sasusaku yah? sepertinya akan aku tampilin, kalo pada ngga keberatan loh... kalo keberatan yah aku skip aja adegan diatas itu XD**

**Typo? jangan ditanya... chapter ini pasti banyak bgt, mau tau aku update ini jam berapa? jam 2 malem T_T**

**untuk ada yg usul summarynya diubah... itu summary kan buat chapter2 yg awal... sekarang udah masuk konflik akhir... iya juga sih, aku juga ada punya kepikiran untuk ngubah summarynya, tapi yah... terlanjur XD biarlah...**

**buat Lover Eternal... nanti dulu yah, heheheee... aku ngga janji bisa update cepet, begitu pula fict ini, aku juga bingung kenapa aku ga bisa lagi update kilat kayak dulu =3=**

**gitu aja deh, hehehee... makasih buat reviewnya yaah.. ah! dan kamu! iya kamu... silent reader... makasih yah udah baca fict ini, walaupun ngga review tapi aku tetep hargain kamu yang masih mau baca fict ini XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**.**

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T – M (kekerasan, narkoba dan bahasa, sedikit lime)**

"Kalau begitu… jangan berhenti…"

Sakura menekan remote control lampu dan menekannya, sehingga suasana di kamarnya kini menjadi gelap.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mengingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat tahu bahwa Sakura bisu, saat Kabuto datang, saat Sakura tersakiti, dan saat dimana mereka harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Begitu banyak hal yang mereka lewati sampai akhirnya mereka bisa bersama seperti saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan kedua pipinya disentuh oleh tangan mungil, dan itu adalah tangan Sakura yang kini sudah berada di bawahnya.

"Aku… mencintai Sasuke."  
>dengan sorotan mata yang melembut, Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Sakura, "Terima kasih telah mencintaiku."<br>Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu… sangat…"

Bibir mereka pun akhirnya menyatu, saling melumat satu sama lain, melepaskan rasa kasih sayang mereka yang begitu besar. Sasuke perlahan membuka baju Sakura, dan bisa dia rasakan kalau tubuh Sakura gemetar karena gugup, tangan Sasuke pun berkeringat, ini benar-benar yang pertama untuk mereka.

Saat baju Sakura terlepas, Sasuke melepaskan kait bra-nya dan memijat salah satu buah dada Sakura.

"Ah~"

Sasuke mengabaikan desahan Sakura, kini wajahnya mendekati salah satu buah dada itu dan menjilatnya.

"Anh~ T-Tunggu Sasuke!" tiba-tiba Sakura mendorong wajah Sasuke, "K-Kau curang! Masih berpakaian lengkap."  
>"Oh," jawab Sasuke santai, kemudian Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dan melepas pakaian atasnya, Sakura melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang begitu serius, "Boleh kulanjutkan?"<p>

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangguk, namun Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura menolehkan wajahnya kembali untuk melihatnya dengan salah satu tangannya, "Saat kita melakukannya… pandanglah aku."

Sakura merona merah dan mengangguk, setelah mendapat jawaban dari sang kekasih, Sasuke pun melanjutkannya. Sasuke melanjutkan memijat dan memilin dada Sakura, sehingga membuat Sakura mendesah hebat.

"Aahhnn~ huu S-Sasukeee~"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar reaksi Sakura.

Tangannya menuju bagian bawah Sakura, saat menemukan sesuatu yang basah, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan menatap Sakura, "Kamu… sudah basah dari kapan?"

"S-Sasuke bodoh! Jangan… tanyakan… hal seperti… itu~"  
>"Hahaha, tidak usah malu… aku menyikaimu yang seperti ini kok," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka paha Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada daerah sensitive Sakura.<p>

"S-Sasuke… Aaaahhhnnn! Nngggghhhhh~"

Sakura terus mendesah saat merasakan jilatan Sasuke, kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua sisi selimut, sampai dia merasakan otot perutnya mengencang.

"S-Sasuke! Aaahhh~….. h-hentikan…. A-aku… Aaaaaahhhhnnnn!"

Dalam kegelapan, Sasuke menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedang menjilat sisa-sisa cairan Sakura, melihat Sasuke yang terlihat begitu menikmatinya, Sakura makin merona. Dia bahagia… sangat bahagia akhirnya tiba juga saat dimana dirinya akan dimiliki Sasuke seutuhnya.  
>"H-Hei… kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke membelai kepala Sakura,"Kamu tidak suka rasanya?"<p>

"Bukan! Aku… aku hanya bahagia… itu saja…"

Sasuke tersenyum lega, kini satu jarinya langsung masuk pada daerah sensitive itu.

"Nggghhhhh~"

Dua jari untuk melonggarkan.

"Aaaahhnnn!"

Setelah Sasuke merasa sudah cukup longgar, dia bertanya, "Apa kamu sudah siap?"

Sakura, dengan peluh keringat dan mata sayu menjawab, "Ng, aku siap."

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya, perlahan dia masukan dirinya pada diri Sakura.

"Aaakhh! S-Sakit~"

"M-Maaf… tahan Sakura, aaahhh~"

"Sakiit~ Sasuke…."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak akan berhenti, maaf kalau aku egois," ucap Sasuke, dan dengan satu hentakan kini seluruh benda kebanggaan Sasuke tertanam dalam diri Sakura.

"Hyaaaa!"

"Aaghh~"

Keduanya mengatur nafas, menyesuaikan dengan tubuh Sakura yang masih terasa sakit.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura.

"Hmm?"

"Aku… bisa merasakan… Sasuke… di dalam tubuhku…" ujar Sakura sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kembali dan mencium Sakura, ciuman yang sangat lembut namun penuh sensasi yang menggairahkan.

"Kamu bisa menggerakannya sekarang kok," Sakura menginformasikan.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, pelan namun dalam membuat Sakura kehilangan akal sehatnya, Sakura terus menerus mendesah, sesekali Sasuke mencium mulutnya agar desahan itu tidak terlalu keras, mengingat Sakura masih belum boleh bersuara terlalu keras.

"S-Sasuke.. le-lebih cepaat~"

Sasuke menuruti kemauan adiknya, sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang makin menghimpit kejantanannya.

"Aaagghh~ Sakuraaa~"

"Hnnn~ aaaahh… Aaaaaaaahh!"

Nafas yang tidak beraturan pun tercipta, baru saja mereka sampai pada puncaknya, Sasuke terjatuh di atas tubuh Sakura, sambil tiduran dan menggenggan dada kanannya.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Sai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk hal itu, serahkan… padaku…"

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah bercinta, Sakura tertidur di pelukan Sasuke, dengan lengan Sasuke yang menjadi alas bantal tentunya. Sasuke namun tidak tertidur, laki-laki itu hanya melamun sambil membelai atau memainkan beberapa helai rambut Sakura, apa yang dia lamuni?

Sasuke membayangkan, bisakah dia melewati hari-harinya bersama Sakura? Apakah ada jaminan kalau Sakura tidak akan bosan terhadapnya? Dan… persyaratan itu… apakah Sakura akan menerimanya?

**~Your Voice~**

Keluarga Uchiha kini tengah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk merayakan keluarnya Sakura dari rumah sakit. Para teman-teman dari pihak Sakura dan Sasuke pun diundang.

"Nah, Sakura… kamu jangan makan yang pedas-pedas dulu yah," ucap sang ibu.

"Iya," jawab Sakura.

Ino memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama, ada yang berbeda dari Sakura, "Sakura," panggil Ino, dan panggilan Ino itu membuat semua mneoleh padanya, tapi Ino tidak menyadarinya dan melanjutkan, "Wajahmu makin cantik, apa kamu memakai make up atau sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Ino membuat wajah Sakura merona, karena tiba-tiba dia mengingat kenikmatan yang diberi oleh Sasuke tadi siang.

"A-aku? B-biasa saja… a-aku tidak memakai apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau malah jadi seperti Hinata kalau sedang gugup?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Jangan mengejeknya, sebaiknya kalian makan lalu pulang sana!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Jaga bicaramu," tegur sang Ayah.

Sai terdiam dan mengamati perubahan wajah Sakura, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino… Sakura makin cantik, auranya dengan Sasuke pun berubah, Sai bisa langsung menebak… mereka… pasti sudah melakukannya.

Sai sudah benar-benar tidak mempunyai kesempatan.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam bersama selesai, mereka berkumpul diruang tengah, menikmati pembicaraan ringan yang di pimpin oleh Shikamaru dan Fugaku, meledek Naruto, bagaimana tukang onarnya dulu saat SMP, dan juga sedikit mengejek Shikamaru yang pernah menjadi candu.

Tapi Sai lebih memilih duduk di taman sendirian, sambil menikmati segelas lemon tea yang disediakan oleh para pelayan. Sakura melihat sosok Sai, ingin sekali menghampiri laki-laki itu, tapi dia tidak mau Sasuke berfikiran buruk nantinya.

"Pergilah," usul Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Eh?"

"Selesaikanlah baik-baik, jelaskan padanya secara jujur, aku yakin kalau dia menyayangimu, dia pasti mengerti," lanjut Itachi.

Sakura bingung 'dia' yang Itachi maksu itu Sasuke… atau Sai?

"Jangan kau tunda, sekarang lah saatnya… pa kau ingin menyianyiakan usaha Sasuke?" ujar Itachi lagi.

"T-Tidak…"

"Kalau begitu pergilah, ucapkan maaf pada Sai," Itachi mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura.

"Ng, terima kasih, kak Itachi."

Sakura segera berlari menuju Sai yang sedang duduk di bangku taman halaman kediaman Uchiha.

Sakura perlahan mendekati Sai, setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, "Boleh aku duduk… di sini?"

Sai menoleh, kemudian wajahnya tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Sakura menempatkan dirinya di samping Sai.

"…"

"…"

Keduanya terdiam.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya Sakura lah yang memulai memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Bulannya indah yah."

"…"

Sakura ikut terdiam saat Sai tidak menjawab pernyataannya itu, entah harus memulai dari mana. Di samping itu, Sasuke mengamati mereka dari kejauhan bukan dengan wajah marah ataupun cemburu, melainkan wajah yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dia percaya pada Sakura yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Untuk?" akhirnya Sai berbicara.

"… Sai… aku… menyayangimu, kau tahu itu kan?" Sai tidak menjawab, matanya tertuju pada Sakura yang kini sedang menunduk, "Aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mencintaiku sebesar ini, aku berterima kasih padamu karena sangat peduli padaku."

Mata Sai kini melemah, wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi pilu.

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu… aku… aku mencintai Sasuke~ maafkan aku…"

Sai melihat bahu Sakura gemetar, dia berani jamin Sakura mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berkata jujur pada Sai, dan Sai pun melihat ada tetesan air yang terjatuh di punggung tangan Sakura. Sai tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Sakura, apa yang harus dia jawab? Tidak ada, hanya terdengar suara tangisan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Aku… tahu kalau kau pasti membenciku… aku sudah siap.. akan hal itu…"

"Tidak… aku tidak mungkin membencimu," jawab Sai sambil memegang bahu Sakura, "Aku… selalu mencintaimu~"

Sai menundukkan kepalanya agar Sakura tidak melihat apa yang terjadi pada mata onyx laki-laki itu.

"Sai… maaf… maafkan aku~ aku akan selalu berdoa, agar kamu dapat wanita yang sangat baik dan melebihiku, aku menyayangimu, Sai… sangat~" ucap Sakura.

Sai mengangkat kepalanya, mata Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat Sai kini sedang mennagis, di bawah sinar rembulan, laki-laki yang biasanya ketus dan kuat kini terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Bolehkah… aku memelukmu?" tanya Sai pada Sakura.

Sakura makin menangis, dia langsung memeluk Said an menangis di dalam pelukan Sai.

"Maafkan aku~" ucap Sakura.

Sai hanya diam, mengelus rambut Sakura, mencium helai-helai rambut Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu." Hanya itu yang dapat Sai katakan untuk saat ini.

Mendengar pernyataan Sai, Sakura malah makin menangis, memorinya tentang pertama kali bertemu Sai teringat kembali, saat dia mengajak Sai bergabung, saat Sai menjadi sahabat paling dekatnya di SD, saat mereka bertemu Ino dan Shikamaru, saat Sai menghajar laki-laki yang mengganggu Sakura, sampai kasus Kabuto, tragedy setelah kolam renang itu, Sakura menyadari bahwa perasaan sayangnya pada Sai ini sangat besar, namun hanya sebagai sosok kakak, tidak lebih.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sai.

"Apa kamu akan bahagia bersamanya?" tanya Sai yang juga mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ya… aku akan bahagia," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Asal kamu janji padaku akan bahagia juga."

"…" Sai belum bisa berjanji soal itu, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara dia bahagia selain bersama dengan Sakura.

"Kalau dia membuatmu menangis… beri tahu aku… aku akan menghajarnya," kata Sai.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar itu, menghajarnya? Sakura pikir Sai akan lebih mengucapkan untuk merebut dari pada menghajar.

"Aku bahagia… asal kamu bahagia, Sakura," Sai melepas pelukannya, dan tanpa seizin Sakura, Sai mengecup bibir Sakura, "Aku pulang dulu."

Sai beranjak meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, Sasuke yang dari tadi melihat adegan mereka tidak bisa memasang wajah marah, karena dia sudah memprediksikan hal ini, bahkan adegan saai Sai mencium Sakura pun sudah di perhitungkannya, tapi sedikit meleset karena Sasuke mengira Sakura juga akan membalas ciuman itu, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Sasuke menghampiri Sai yang kini melewatinya, mereka kini saling berhadapan. Tidak berbicara satu sama lain, hanya pandangan pilu yang mereka berdua rasakan, Sasuke bisa merasakan apa yang Sai rasakan, karena Sasuke mungkin tidak bisa melepaskan Sakura apabila dia menjadi Sai, sedangkan Sai sendiri, saat ini dia tidak bisa marah pada Sasuke, karena Sakura sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia akan bahagia bersama laki-laki ini.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, dan itu membuat Sai kaget, Sai melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah dan melihat kearah lain, saat itu Sai sedikit tersenyum, berjalan melewati Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak mantan saingannya itu.

Saat itu Sasuke merasa tepukan Sai terasa begitu lembut dan bersahabat.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, merangkul pundak wanitanya itu, Sakura langsung menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Ternyata… menyakiti hati seseorang bisa sesakit ini," ucap Sakura.

"Tapi ini demi kebaikannya."

Di kejauhan, sepasang mata aquamarine menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan air mata yang tertahan, ternyata dari tadi Ino melihat semua apa yang terjadi antara Sai dan Sakura. Ino menghapus air matanya, sedih rasanya melihat Sai yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan Sakura, tapi Ino juga ingin Sakura bahagia, bimbang bukan?

"Demi kebaikan mereka semua, sebaiknya kita tidak usah ikut campur," ucap seseorang di belakang wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Shikamaru…"

"Memang tipe-tipe sepertimu pasti merasakan kesedihan, tapi kau harus kuat, kau wanita-ku kan?" sambil merengkuh kedua pipi wanita itu, Shikamaru tersenyum lembut.

Dan Ino pun membalas senyumannya, "Ya, aku wanita-mu."

**~Your Voice~**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian, ada berita yang sangat heboh di televisi, Sakura, Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedang menonton berita itu memasang wajah terkejut, Naruto dan Hinata yang masih di dalam selimut sambil menonton tv pun juga terkejut, apa lagi Ino, Shikamaru dan Sai yang kini tengah membersihkan rumah di hari minggu.

"_Nona Yui, apakah benar anda akan keluar dari dunia hiburan dikarenakan seorang pemuda?"_

"_Aku keluar memang keinginanku, aku ingin menjadi wanita yang pantas untuknya."_

Terlihat Yui membuka kaca mata hitamnya dan tersenyum pada kamera, entah kenapa melihat sosok Yui dengan wajah tegas mmebuat Sai mengingat kembali saat pertama kali melakukan sex dengan wanita itu.

Perasaan cinta yang Yui berikan begitu tulus pada Sai, hanya mengingat malam itu, pandangan Sai tidak lepas dari layar tv.

"_Lalu, apakah benar anda akan pergi ke Paris?"_

_Mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu wartawan, semua mata yang menonton terbelalak._

"_Ya, aku ingin belajar menjadi model international, aku tidak mau lagi menjadi bintang film AV, aku ingin menata karir ku dengan benar."_

"_Kapan anda akan berangkat?"_

"_Sebentar lagi, ini aku harus pergi ke bandara."_

"_Apakah ada pesan-pesan untuk teman-teman anda? Atau pemuda special itu?"_

Yui tersenyum sambil melihat kamera, _"Sakura… semoga kamu bahagia yah, dan Sai… aku akan menunggumu sampai kau membuka hatimu, sudah yaah."_

Dengan itu Yui pergi meninggalkan kamera, sosok Yui tadi membuat orang-orang yang menontonnya terkagum, masih banyak hal yang ingin wartawan itu tanyakan, namun dari pihak management tidak mengizinkannya.

Saat mendengar Yui akan pergi, entah kenapa Sai merasa tidak ingin wanita itu pergi, bukan berarti Sai mencintainya, hanya saja selama ini yang menemaninya dan mendukungnya sepenuh hati saat konflik dengan Sakura adalah Yui, wanita terdekat dengan Sai selain Sakura dan Ino.

_Kriiiing Kriiiing._

Mendengar yelepon berbunyi, Sai mengalihkan pikirannya dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"_Sai! Sai, kau harus mengejar Yui!"_

"…"

"_Sai, Yui sangat mencintaimu, aku tahu itu, dia sangat tulus mencintaimu, kau harus belajar membuka hatimu, cobalah untuk mengambil langkah dari ini."_

"…"

"Sai… jangan membuang-buang wak-"

"Apa tidak apa-apa, aku tidak mengadakan pesta perpisahan?" potong Sai sambil menoleh pada Shikamaru dan Ino.

Ino tersenyum lembut, "Asal kau bawakan aku tas Channel, Gucci, Guess, LV dan Marc Jacobs nanti."

"Sisakan uang jajanmu di sini," ucap Shikamaru sambil merokok.

"_Kalau kau kembali, pastikan aku melihat senyum kebahagiaanmu!"_ seru Sakura lewat telepon.

Sai tersenyum dan berucap, "Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sai bergegas mengamil jaketnya dan membereskan beberapa pakaian yang harus di bawa, tidak lupa juga beberapa dokumen yang merekomendasikan dirinya untuk sekolah seni di paris, sangat kebetulan Yui juga akan terbang kesana. Begitu selesai, Sai mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ino dan Shikamaru, kedua orang itu saling tersenyum melihat Sai berlari mengejar sesuatu yang akan menjadi impiannya.

.

.

"Hhhh, syukurlah, Sai mau mengejarnya," ucap Sakura lega sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Sakura, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang tangan wanita itu.

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya aku pergi kerumah Hana, ,oh iya Sauske, tiketmu kuletakkan diatas meja belajarmu yah," ujar Itachi sambil berjalan keluar.

"Tiket?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ikut aku," Sasuke menarik Sakura pelan ke kamarnya, begitu sampai, Sasuke mengajak Sakura duduk di atas kasurnya, "Aku harus pergi."

"Pergi… ke?"

"… kamu sudah tahu, kenapa hubungan kita direstui? Dan kenapa ibumu mau memindah namakan mu menjadi Haruno kembali?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena aku memenuhi syarat mereka."

"Syarat apa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku harus membuat sukes salah satu perusahaan ayahku yang berada di New York."

Wajah Sakura langsung memucat, kemudian wanita itu sedikit mencoba menepis tangan Sasuke, "Baru saja kita bersama! Tapi kau akan pergi? Kau jahat!"

"Tenang, Sakura… aku hanya sebentar, aku janji… aku akan membuat perusahaan ayah itu sukses dalam jangka dekat, aku yaki aku bisa… tapi aku butuh dukunganmu."

"Tidak! Tidak mauuu~ aku tidak mau kamu pergiii~" protes Sakura.

"Jangan egois, Sakura," tiba-tiba suara Fugku muncul dari pintu, "Aku memang merestui hubungan kalian, tujuanku mengirim Sasuke kesana adalah agar dia bisa tahu yang namanya bekerja keras itu apa, selama ini dia kan hanya bisa meminta pada orang tua, kalau kalian menikah nanti, perusahaan itu bisa untuk biaya hidup kalian."

Sakura terdiam, dia tidak bisa melawan kalau kepala keluarga Uchiha ini yang sudah angkat bicara.

"Janji akan menghubungiku setiap hari," gumam Sakura.

"Setiap hari, setiap saat," jawab Sasuke.

"Jangan selingkuh!"

"Itu kukembalikan padamu."

"Kapan kau berangkat?" kini nada Sakura melembut namun sedikit tertekan.

"Besok pagi."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, sudah dia duga kalau Sasuke akan berangkat secepat ini, tapi karena ini semua demi kebaikan hubungan mereka, akhirnya Sakura memberikan senyumannya, "Hati-hati di sana yah, jaga pola makan dan tidurmu, jangan sampai sakit."

Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura, dan wanita berambut pink itu pun menangis di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Fugaku hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya itu, dan pria dewasa ini akhirnya menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Hhmm?"

"Malam ini tidak akan kubiarkan kau tidur," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah usil.

"Eh? Hyaaaa!" aaahhnn~"

.

.

Sai berlari mencari sosok wanita yang ingin dia kejar, mungkin selama ini dia salah karena terlalu mengabaikannya, tapi sekarang, Sai akan mencoba membuka hatinya pelan-pelan. saat Sai mencari kearah pintu keberangkatan.

"YUII!" teriak Sai.

wanita yang bernama Yui itu mneoleh, matanya sedikit berair ketika melihat sosok Sai, dia tidak percaya bawah Sai mengejarnya, Sai berada di sini, bukan di sisi Sakura.

"Sai?" bisik Yui pada dirinya sendiri.

Sai berlari menghampiri wanita itu, dengan nafasnya yang tidak teratur, Sai menunjukkan tiketnya.

"Kau... ikut denganku?"

"Bukan..." jawab Sai, "Lebih tepatnya, kau yang ikut denganku."

Yui tersenyum, air matanya jatuh dan reflek dia langsung memeluk Sai, "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Yui.

"Maafkan aku," jawab Sai, "Aku akan coba membuka hatiku... mohon bimbingannya."

**~Your Voice~**

Hari keberangkatan Sasuke, hanya di hadiri oleh Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Kak Itachi salam untukmu, katanya dia masih harus mempersiapkan festival sekolah," kata Sakura.

"Yah, tadi dia sudah meneleponku," balas Sasuke.

"Oi, Teme… jangan suka 'jajan' bule, bisa-bisa kau kena HIV nanti," ujar Naruto sambil merangkul leher sahabatnya itu.

"Sembarangan kau!"

"Sasuke, jaga dirimu di sana yah," ucap Ino menawarkan jabat tangan, Sasuke sedikit tersneyu, sangat sedikit hampir tidak terlihat, dia merasa lega akhirnya Ino sedikit bersikap ramah terhadapnya.

"Titip Sakura yah, Ino, Shikamaru," ucap Sasuke menatap Ino kemudian beralih pada Shikamaru.

"Pasti," jawab Shikamaru dan anggukan dari Ino.

"Sering-sering telepon yah," pinta Hinata.

"Ya, kalau ingat," jawab Sasuke ngasal.

"Dasar!"

Pengumuman pemberangkatan pun telah tiba, kedua orang tua mereka tidak mengantar kepergian Sasuke karena ini bukan sesuatu yang sangat special, Fugaku dan Momoko bisa saja menengok Sasuke sesuka hati mereka. Saat Sasuke akan pergi, Sakura menarik kemeja Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"C-Cepat pulang…" ucap Sakura gugup.

Sasuke tersenyum, mengangkat dagu Sakura dan menciumnya, bukan ciuman lembut, tapi ciuman panas dan penuh nafsu, membuat Sakura kehilangan oksigennya.

"O-oi! Ini di tempat umum!" tegur Ino.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, "Wajah memohonmu itu mengingatkanku tadi malam, kembalinya aku nanti, akan kubuat kau tidak bisa jalan."

Wajah Sakura merona pesat dan Sasuke hanya tertawa. Semua tersenyum melihat keberangkatan Sasuke, Sakura pun tidak bisa menangis karena kalau dia menangis itu akan menjadi bebas Sasuke nantinya.

.

.

Beberapa bulan terlewati, Sakura menjalai therapy di temani oleh Itachi, kini suaranya sudah kembali seperti semula, tapi bukan berarti dia sudah bisa berteriak sesuka hatinya. Shikamaru di tawari kerja di perusahaan ayah Naruto, tentu saja langsung di terima oleh Shikamaru, karena saat ini Ino tengah mengandung anaknya.

Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto tambah mesra dan makin lengket, hebat mereka belum kebobolan sampai sekarang, berbeda dengan Shikamaru dan Ino, mungkin Shikamaru ingin cepat-cepat mempunyai anak dari Ino, karena Ino sedang mengandung, maka Ino keluar dari sekolah sampai bayinya lahir.

Hari festival telah tiba, dimana Sakura akan bernyanyi di aula sekolah yang besar itu, solo pula dengan Itachi yang mengiringinya memakai piano. Terlihat Hinata dan Naruto duduk paling depan, Ino yang sedang dibantu duduk oleh Shikamaru, kandungannya sudah 5 bulan sejak kepergian Sasuke.

"Terima kasih semua telah menghadiri festical sekolah kami, untuk acara penutupnya, aku akan mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk kalian, juga untuk lakilaki yang snagat kucintai," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk.

Itachi memulai mendentingkan pianonya, dan Sakura mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, suara yang selama ini dia dambakan kini keluar dengan sangat merdu. Namun di pertengahan lagu, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulu Sakura terhenti, tapi dentingan Piano Itachi masih terus berjalan. Mata Sakura terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka sehingga dia harus menjatuhkan mic-nya karena kedua tangannya kini menutup mulutnya.

Ino bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Sakura? Kenapa matanya focus pada sesuatu di belakangnya? Ketika Ino dan seluruh penonton menoleh, Ino tersenyum.

"Ah, dia datang membawa kejutan yang sangat menyebalkan," ucap Ino sambil mengelus perutnya.

Sosok seorang laki-laki memakai _suit_ hitam, membawa bouquet bunga mawar merah yang besar, juga kotak kecil yang digenggam ditangan kanannya, laki-laki itu menghampiri Sakura yang masih syok, di depan banyak orang, laki-laki itu berlutut setengah kaki, menyerahkan bunga dan kotak kecil itu, begitu kotak itu terbuka, terlihat sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat indah.

"Saat berumur 18 nanti, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sakura langsung mengangguk, air mata yang dia tahan dari tadi kini diluapkan begitu saja, dan dia langsung memeluk laki-laki itu.

"Aku mau! Sasuke."

Itachi masih terus memainkan pianonya, semua bertepuk tangan, ternyata Itachi dan Sasuke sudah merencakan hal ini, karena saat ini mata mereka berdua saling berkedip satu sama lain.

.

.

Festival sekolah telah usai dan berakhir dengan sukses, seluruh pengunjung memberikan kesan postif pada festival itu, karena selain menyediakan fasilitas yang nyaman, festival itu banyak sekali hiburannya, dari band sekolah sampai pertunjukan-pertunjukan aneh. Saat ini Sasuke sedang bersender di loker sepatu menunggu Sakura yang sedang ganti baju, kedua tangannya masuk di dalam saku.

Sesaay dia merasakan ada sebuah lengan mungil yang melingkar di lengannya, "Maaf lama menunggu."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang menempelkan tubuhnya menjadi manja, "Kita pulang?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ng," jawab Sakura.

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki menuju luar, saat langkah pertama, salju turun dari langit, keduanya mendongak ke atas bersamaan,"Salju," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangan Sakura, "Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Ingat apa ucapanku sebelum aku berangkat?"

Sakura mematung, dia sangat ingat apa yang di maksud oleh Sasuke, "eerr tunggu dulu."

"Tidak ada kata tunggu, selama lima bulan aku tidak pernah melakukannya, kau harus tanggung jawab."

"K-Kenapa aku?" protes Sakura.

"Karena setiap kali aku meneleponmu, kau selalu menggodaku, sekarang ayo kita ke hotel!"

"Hah? Tidak mauuuu, aku mau pulaaang~"

"Ayah dan Ibu sedang pergi keluar kota, sekali-kali aku ingin melakukannya di hotel mewah," ucap Sasuke mengabaikan rontaan Sakura.

"Tidaaaaaak."

"Kau yakin tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura dan mengecup pelan leher wanita itu.

"Ng~… a-aku maluu~"

Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura yang seperti ini, dia menuntun Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya, saat Sasuke membukakan pintu, "Silahkan masuk, Nyonya Uchiha."

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Tuan Uchiha."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Terima kasih semuanya sudah mengikuti your voice sampai tamaaaaaat XD thank youuu thank youuu walaupun typo bertebaran, yang penting thank youuuu XD**

**di tunggu lover eternalnya yaaaaah yang updatenya ngga tau kapan, wakakakkakaa, becanda... aku akan usahain update secepetnya kok :D**

**untuk tamatnya fict ini, sekali lagi maaf yah kalau tamatnya ngga sesuai keinginan kalian... **

**untuk saat ini aku belum kepikiran untuk bikin fict baru lagi, aku mau namatin lover eternal dulu, aku juga bikin fict ringan kok... heheheee**

**oh iya, jangan lupa baca When The Truth Says The True yaaah... itu fict collab aku dengan Suu Foxie... Sakura-Ino tapi pairnya ada SasuSaku, SaiIno, ItaIno, SaiSaku... pokoknya rumit deh, hahahahaa... dibaca yaaaah :D**


End file.
